Noche de Luna
by arreint
Summary: Varios años despues de la transformacion de bella, en una lluviosa noche de caza una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos. Un extraño secuestra a Bella, y para recuperarla los Cullen tendran que hacer alianza con seres que ni ellos habian podido imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Crepusculo o sus secuelas, pertencen a Sthepanie Meyer, esta historia, se hace sin animo de lucro u ofenza...**_

_**y el mugroso teclado se desconfiguro de nuevo y no pone el acento, en fin...**_

* * *

_**Fan fiction Noche de Luna**_

"_**Si la vida te quita algo, recuerda que siempre hay algo que le recompensa, no lo remplaza, pero al menos reduce el dolor de la perdida"**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_—... Bella...Bella..._

___—_¡Agh! ya no lo soporto... Edward no puedes dejarte llevar así por todo esto... bueno... no es eso, más bien... es que... ¡Maldición! 

Alice Cullen, la hermosa vampiresa de cortos y oscuros cabellos rezongaba fieramente a su hermano adoptivo, mientras ambos repasaban en sus mentes el cruento acontecer de la semana pasada...Alice no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos en la amplia sala de estar de su nueva casa en el helado país de Moscu.

___—_Edward por favor... escúchame _—_Pidió Alice con una suave voz, al tiempo en que tomaba el rostro desconsolado del inmortal de cobrizos cabellos. ___—_Edward... no puedes dejarlo así _—S_us dorados ojos se clavaròn en los de su dolido hermano, quien le miraba sin expresión, sin vida... entonces un suave susurro rompió el silencio.

___—_Bella... ella vive... ¿verdad?

Alice abrazo fuertemente a Edward, como cual madre que abraza a un hijo desconsolado, no había nada que decir, los pensamientos que el podía leer, hacían más fácil la estadía de los dos.

___—_Ella vive... y la encontraremos

Le susurro ella al oído, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la pálida cara del joven vampiro, quien por fin correspondió al abrazo de consuelo de su hermana. Así duraron un largo tiempo, llorando sin poder llorar, no podían creer que alguien les había tomado por sorpresa, a ambos, y a causa de ellos habían perdido a un ser muy especial... Ambos recordaban claramente aquella noche, una noche de cacería normal, donde la familia entera salía a los campos abiertos por un poco de alimento.

Alice había ido acompañada de Jasper, Emmett de Rosalie, Carlisle de Esme y la nueva pareja Edward y Bella, acompañados de su joven hija Reneesme, que ya no era una bebita, ahora era una joven echa y derecha de ya dieciséis años...

Caía una lluvia atroz, que nada les molestaba a los Cullen, cuando de repente, de entre las sombras algo salio como un rayo contra Bella, llevándola al suelo...

Edward y Renesme se pusieron de inmediato en una posición de "Batalla" y esperaron a ver que había ocurrido... allí fue donde lo vieron... un hombre alto y pálido, vestido totalmente de cuero negro e irreconocible bajo las sombras, ¿Quien era?...

De inmediato Edward dio la señal mental a su hija de que fuera por los demás, mientras el se disponía a hacerle frente al extraño, quien mantenía a Bella contra el suelo, bajo la suela de su gran bota...

___—_¿Como fue posible?

Susurro sofocante Edward, rompiendo el recuerdo, mientras Alice le abrazaba con más fuerza, al tiempo en que en su mente formulaba la frase: "no lo se"

En su mente Edward recordó como se abalanzo contra aquel sujeto, esperando derribarle, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo se estrello como un juguete contra la pared, si bien no le había dolido el impacto, su cuerpo de momento ya no funcionaba... no le respondía como el quería que fuera...

El extraño sujeto sonrío, dejando al descubierto una blanca sonrisa, una blanca y muy macabra sonrisa, que hizo que la sangre de Edward hirviera de impotencia, mientras yacía inmóvil en el suelo... en ese momento escucho un fuerte bufido... Emmett salio por entre los arbustos y se impacto de igual manera contra aquel sujeto... sorprendentemente... Emmett se vino abajo, si bien no quedo inmóvil, no pudo derribar al sujeto...

___—_Todavía no lo entiendo

___—_Ni yo Edward, pero hay que estar tranquilos... bueno... dentro de lo que cabe

Edward y Alice seguían en su lamento personal, cuando de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió bruscamente, ambos se pusieron velozmente de pie y se dirigieron a la entrada para encontrarse con algo que les lleno de ira y hasta cierto punto... miedo.

Emmett iba en hombros de su hermano Jasper, totalmente lastimado e inconsiente... ¿como era eso posible? pensó Edward mientras sus dientes rechinaban de incertidumbre.

___—_Supondré que ya se dan una idea

Aclamo Jasper con su voz serena, mientras recostaba a Emmett sobre un sofá, entonces Alice tratando de levantar un poco el ánimo de su hermano y compañero alzo la voz diciendo:

___—_Rose nos matara por traerle así a su osito

Pero nadie se río, ni siquiera la propia Alice, todos estaba muy preocupados...

Aquella noche, después de que Emmett había llegado a la ayuda de Edward, y después de ver que no era suficientemente fuerte para derrumbar a aquel sujeto, decidió intentarlo de nuevo, y otra vez el gran vampiro se lanzo contra el extraño individuo, que seguía sonriendo ampliamente, entonces y sin previo aviso, el sujeto se hizo humo llevándose a Bella consigo, Edward rugía en el suelo, tratando de poderse mover, mientras Emmett impotente rozaba sus dientes unos contra otros, hasta que Renesme acompañada de Jasper y Carlisle salían de entre los arbustos.

___—_Calma hijo, Esme, Alice y Rose van a su encuentro

Aclamo Carlisle, mientras tomaba en brazos a Edward, entonces Emmett se lanzo en dirección a donde provenía el olor de sus familiares, al tiempo en que decía que no era suficiente... Carlisle le indico a Jasper le siguiera, y así entonces el volvió a la casa con Edward en brazos, debido a que por alguna razón este no podía ponerse de pie...

___—_¿Jasper, dime que sucedió?

Aclamo Edward mientras fijaba su mirada iracunda en la de su hermano. Jasper negó con la cabeza y mostró a Edward lo ocurrido.

El había alcanzado a las tres vampiresa, pero Emmett se les había adelantado, seguramente esto era un reto muy bueno para si mismo, entonces Rosalie y Esme le explicaron que no reconocieron el rastro del sujeto, y que de hecho Alice no le había visto en sus visiones...

Entonces Jasper se disponía a seguirle el rastro cuando Esme soltó un alarido... todos se acercaron con cautela, mientras Rose le tomaba en brazos, dejando al descubierto en su muslo derhecho una especie de dardo, que fuese lo que fuese que contuviese, había dejado a Esme fuera de combate, dejándola en la misma condición que Edward: inmóvil, no había entonces más remedio, el sujeto se alejaba con rapidez y habían perdido el rastro, tenían que regresar...

___—_Pero no podía dejar a un hermano solo... así que los seguí

Aclamo Jasper mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, para después continuar:

___—_Encontré a Emmett cerca de los terrenos de la casona... pero no se nada de Bella... lo siento Edward

Así término el día, o al menos para los humanos que dormían inconsientes de lo que estaba comenzando en sus tierras, Jasper se mantuvo recargado contra la pared de mármol, cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos serenamente cerrados, mientras Alice abrazaba a Edward con fuerza, tratando de calmarle y evitar que saliera solo a buscar a su nueva hermana... ya que después de ver lo de Emmett... debían ser más cautelosos...¿quien era aquel sujeto?... ¿Donde estaba Bella?... ¿Estaría a salvo?... Todas esas preguntas rondaban en las mentes de los tres inmortales, mientras observaban de soslayo a su hermano rendido en el sofá, totalmente mal herido, y hasta cierto punto inconsiente...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Maldito… es un… _

_¡Emmett! ¿Estás bien?_

Alice grito al tiempo en que se ponía de rodillas frente al gran sofá de cuero y tomaba entre sus manos la enorme mano de Emmett, quien al verle tan preocupada, le dedico un amplia sonrisa, esperando tranquilizarle con ella.

Al fondo de la estancia Edward y Jasper yacían inmóviles, ni siquiera respiraban; Edward miraba indescifrable la penumbra del gran bosque alrededor de su nueva casona, mientras que Jasper permanecía como cual estatua de mármol, pudiese jurarse que ninguno de los dos estuviese presentes en ese preciso momento.

_Deberías sacar a Renesme de aquí_

Susurro Jasper rompiendo el silencio reinante; Alice y Emmett se volvieron entonces hacia Edward, quien seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, hasta que después de unos momentos, su débil y fingido respirar dio una respuesta.

_Calma Edward, recuperaremos a Bella, ese tipo solo me ha tomado desprevenido_

Aclamo Emmett desde el fondo de la estancia, donde seguía recostado sobre el gran sofá de cuero; Edward no respondió, seguía mirando sin mirar a la profunda oscuridad, entonces Emmett intento incorporarse y dirigirse a donde su hermano, pero una incómoda sorpresa le tomo desprevenido…

Justamente al momento en que Emmett se estaba a punto de levantar del sofá, el brazo que comenzaba a utilizar para ponerse de pie, le comenzó a doler de un modo insoportable, haciéndole soltar un tremendo alarido y dejándolo de nueva cuenta tendido sobre el enorme sofá.

_¡Emmett!_

De inmediato los tres se encontraban alrededor de Emmett, observándole atónitos y temerosos, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Emmett les miro detenidamente, una vez que el dolor se volvió soportable, y sin más que decir, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, al tiempo en que decía lo más relajado posible.

_Ya extrañaba esta sensación… Woo, el dolor… ¿saben?... me siento "vivo" de nuevo_

_Que… gracioso… _

Aclamo Jasper al tiempo en que con un veloz movimiento, se encontraba ya en la puerta, para abrirla a sus padres y hermana recién llegados. Inmediatamente después de que la puerta se hubo abierta, Rosalie Hale se dirigió como rayo hacia su amante rendido, quien al verla allí y tan preocupada le sonrío ampliamente y acariciando su perfecto rostro le dijo muy cálidamente:

_Estoy bien Rose, no pasa nada…_

Rosalie le miro con gran ternura, poniendo su blanca mano sobre la de él, y después, suavemente le dio un beso en los labios, para después tomar la mano de Emmett y… apretarla con fuerza.

_¡AUCH!... ¿Pero eso por qué?_

_Para que no vuelvas a mentirme, Emmett … ¿en que estabas pensando?_

Emmett observo atento los dorados y fríos ojos de la hermosa mujer frente a él, después miro uno a uno a todos los presentes y ya más tranquilo aclamo:

_Ahora somos familia… jamás dejaría a uno de los nuestros solo… y además_

Emmett se silencio al tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro y por alguna razón parecía hasta complacido de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

En la mente de Emmett se formaron entonces nítidos recuerdos de aquel suceso

_Era muy rápido… muy poderoso… y deseo vencerle_

Dijo para sí mismo el hercúleo vampiro, mientras se perdía en sus propios recuerdos; Entonces una furiosa y amenazante voz se alzo por sobre sus recuerdos regresándolo a la realidad.

_¡Cómo puedes verlo como un juego!_

Rugió Edward, casi al borde la histeria, pero tanto Esme como Alice le tomaban de los hombros para contenerle, Emmett entonces se torno serio y pido una disculpa a su hermano, pues comprendía por lo que ahora estaba sufriendo.

_Lo siento Edward… es que… no lo sé, tal vez sea instinto, pero es que siento una gran necesidad de pelear contra ese sujeto… de hecho recuerdo que en medio de nuestra pelea… el menciono su nombre_

En la mente de Emmett se dibujo entonces un amplio y oscuro bosque, todo bañado por finas capas de lluvia que caían sin piedad sobre los débiles arbustos, pero esto pasaba a segundo plano para Emmett Cullen y su actual "presa" por así decirlo.

_Yo le perseguía como cual Galgo a una liebre… pero el parecía disfrutar de la persecución… ¿Quién era el cazador entonces?_

Emmett corría velozmente tras la enorme sombra oscura que llevaba a su hermana a cuestas, más sin embargo por más que Emmett corriera, no podía alcanzar al enorme sujeto, mientras que Emmett comenzaba a desesperarse…

_¿Quién eres exactamente?_

Se decía para sí mismo mientras llevaba su inmortal cuerpo al límite de sus capacidades, jamás hubiera creído que existiera algo más veloz que un lobo o uno de los suyos, pero ahora estaba allí, huyendo de él, o al menos eso pensaba mientras su piernas comenzaban a arder por debajo de su fría piel.

_Yo creía que lo tenía… ¡te tenía maldito!_

Emmett desesperado se abalanzo entonces contra aquel extraño sujeto, llevándole al suelo consigo, allí Emmett le tomo por la espalda y se disponía a matarle cuando un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales.

_Eso no funcionara_

Pensó Emmett mientras su cuerpo abandonaba la necesidad del aire en los pulmones, el no lo necesitaba, no ahora, más sin embargo aquel olor le fue insoportable, a pesar de que no estaba respirando. Aquel olor parecía penetrar por su piel, y poco a poco parecía invadir todo su ser, haciéndolo sentir como una bestia salvaje.

_Y por primera vez escuche su voz_

"_Espera Emmett … si me matas jamás volverás con tu familia"_

_¡¿De qué hablas?_

Pidió Emmett molesto, al tiempo en que soltaba al extraño; Algo pasaba dentro de él, el cuerpo le ardía a horrores, era como quemarse vivo, y comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo, entonces un fuerte impacto en el abdomen saco fuera de sí al enorme vampiro.

_Escucha Emmett … ella es ahora mía, y lo será eternamente de hoy en adelante, y si no te comportas muchacho…_

Emmett calló el recuerdo de la perturbadora voz, mientras dejaba ver a su hermano por medio de los recuerdos la fuerza increíble de aquel extraño y el dolor que fue capaz de provocarle, pero no pudo evitar el mostrar también, el placer que le causaba encontrar a un rival, no, mejor dicho, el placer de haber encontrado un nuevo reto.

_Estas demente_

Aclamo Jasper en un susurro, Emmett t sonrío débilmente y después se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos nuevamente…

_Me estaba matando de forma literal, pero por mi condición, supongo yo, no lo logro, así que al final el sujeto sonrío y me dijo: "RECUERDA MI NOMBRE, PUES ES EL NOMBRE DE TU PROXIMO SOBERMANO, VIRCAL VERMUTH _

Todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Emmett perdía su intensa mirada en el tejado, había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, pero no era la perdida de Bella, no eso era el problema de Edward no el suyo, el ahora parecía estar cambiando, Emmett deseaba pelea, deseaba saber más de ese sujeto…

_Vircal Vermuth… vaya nombre… pero no importa, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que destrozarlo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Maldito…maldito_

Gritaba iracundo Edward Cullen, mientras trataba de dar alcance a la sombra oscura que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo, lo que le impedía al veloz inmortal darle alcance de un salto.

_Detente…maldito... ¡Detente!_

Por más que el gritaba y corría detrás de aquel individuo no podía alcanzarle, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

_Soy el más veloz, soy el más veloz… y no puedo… ¡No puedo!_

Se regaño mentalmente a sí mismo al tiempo en que llevaba al límite su cuerpo inmortal, sus piernas se volvieron entonces unas pesadas rocas, un peso extra que no le permitía alcanzar al que se había llevado a su amada.

_Bella_

Susurro rendido, al tiempo en que su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el vacío bajo sus pies, convirtiéndose todo en una inmensa oscuridad.

_¡Edward!... Hey Edward _

Llamó la preocupada voz de Alice Cullen, al tiempo en que el cuerpo de Edward era sacudido de un lado a otro por su preocupada hermana.

_¿Qué?... ¿Alice qué?_

_¿Estás bien?_

_¿Qué?... si, si estoy_

Aclamo al fin Edward, una vez que se vio de vuelta en la fría y desolada realidad que le rodeaba, no le había alcanzado en sueños, y tampoco en la vida real.

_La tengo que recuperar_

Susurro rompiendo el silencio, al tiempo en que escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Alice le miraba desconcertada, hasta que por fin su mente comprendió, así que puso sus pálidas manos sobre los hombros de su dolido hermano.

_Tengo que recuperarla_

Bufó Edward al tiempo en que se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada; Ya estaba a menos de un centímetro su mano de la perilla, cuando una delicada y pálida mano le detuvo, Edward se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella perfecta extremidad, para encontrarse con Rosalie Hale, quien le miraba ausente de expresión. Edward se soltó de ella de una manera brusca y volvió a su sitio en el gran sofá de cuero.

_Deja de ser tan infantil, Edward_

Aclamo Rosalie al tiempo en que se recargaba sobre la puerta de cedro, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero la respuesta nunca llego, Edward se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras su rostro era atrapado por sus manos nuevamente.

_Ya hemos enviado a Reneesme a Forks, esta con Jacob Black en estos momentos_

Aclamo Alice tratando de hacer menor la presión entre los presentes, Rosalie entonces volvió su mirada hacia Alice y dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza. Edward por su parte no dijo nada, siguió inmóvil y oculto entre su barrera mental.

_Hay que mantener su seguridad… Valla vacaciones_

Término Rosalie con cierto desgane al tiempo en que su mirada vacía recorría la amplia estancia, hasta detenerse en el cuerpo inmóvil de su dolido hermano, quien al sentir su mirada se agarroto más sobre sí.

_Edward hay que prepararnos… no lamentarnos_

Dicto Rosalie al tiempo en que salía de la amplia estancia, para perderse en la habitación del "comedor", que en estos momentos era la zona de bodega para la sangre.

_Ella tiene razón_

Concluyo Alice al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía danzando hacia el teléfono, situado al lado derecho del enorme sofá de cuerdo donde se encontraba su hermano.

_¿A quién llamaras?_

Susurro Edward por debajo de sus brazos, mientras dejaba que el aire limpiara sus pulmones.

_A Já…_

Alice no término la frase, quedando pasmada en frente de la pared y con el teléfono en mano, al notarlo de inmediato Rosalie y Edward se pusieron al lado de ella, tomándole por los hombros, al tiempo en que aclamaban llenos de preocupación

_¿Alice?..._

_¿Qué viste?_

Alice no respondió, y destrozo el auricular bajo sus dedos, reduciéndolo a un millar de trozos de plástico negro. Edward le tomo con fuerza por los hombros al tiempo que Rosalie viraba sobre si misma y subía al segundo piso en busca de sus padres adoptivos.

_Alice… ¡Alice!_

Pidió Edward con desesperación tratando de sacar a Alice de su trance, pero fue entonces cuando una imagen repulsiva le tomó por sorpresa.

_Pero que… ¿Qué es esto?_

Pensó Edward al tiempo en que relajaba sus brazos y dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Alice; Su habilidad para leer mentes había pasado a un segundo plano por la impresión del suceso, por lo que Edward lo dejo pasar de largo, hasta que los pensamientos de Alice inundaron su mente.

Una habitación de color carmesí, forrada con terciopelo, y alumbrada por tenues flamás de velas, en medio de la estancia una enorme mesa con una mantel blanco y reluciente, y sobre él, algo que Edward se negaba a mirar, algo que se negaba a creer; Sobre la amplia mesa, mirándole sin mirar, estaba la cabeza de Bella, con los ojos en blanco y la boca semi abierta, era algo repulsivo.

_¡NO!_

Aclamo Edward al tiempo en que caía de rodillas al frente de Alice, quien seguía inmóvil y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Se escucharon entonces los pasos de cuatro personas desde la planta alta, eran seguramente sus hermanos y sus padres, y aunque Edward sabía que debía quedarse allí junto a su hermana, no lo hizo, no soporto el ver aquella repugnante visión, y sin decir más, salió velozmente de la casona, al tiempo en que su familia llegaba al lado de Alice.

_Se ha ido_

Aclamo Jasper, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta

_Yo voy por él_

Aclamo Carlisle al tiempo en que dejaba en brazos de Esme a la inerte de Alice, sin duda la visión fue demasiado para ella. Carlisle salió velozmente tras de Edward mientras su familia veía por el bienestar de la inmortal pitonisa.

_Espera Edward… Espera_

Aclamaba para sus adentros Carlisle, el más fuerte del clan de Olympic al tiempo en que se movía lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, para poder alcanzar a su joven e impetuoso hijo, y librarlo de la muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

En las desoladas calles de una rústica ciudad Inglesa, una joven de semi largos y alborotados cabellos oscuros corría desenfrenadamente, como tratando de escapar de algo que le perseguía desde las sombras.

_¿Qué quieres?_

Aclamo ella al tiempo en que aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, a pesar de que sus piernas le pedían a gritos un descanso.

El viento sopló de forma siniestra como si le respondiese, empujándole desde atrás para hacerle perder el equilibrio, fue entonces cuando debajo de los intensos rayos de luna descubrieron unos ojos carmesí llenos de pánico.

La joven trato de acelerar aún más su paso, pero no lo consiguió, sintiendo entonces el helado viento sobre su nuca, ella cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando lo inevitable cuando de repente el viento susurro bruscamente, dejando en completa tranquilidad la calle.

_¿Qué paso?_

Se pregunto la joven, mientras se incorporaba y registraba minuciosamente su alrededor, en busca de alguna señal de reconocimiento.

Edward Cullen corría desesperadamente hacia lo incierto, pidiendo en su fuero interno que lo que le habían mostrado las visiones de su hermana no fuesen verdad, que no iba a ocurrir. Iba entonces por entre los árboles de un espeso bosque, deseando encontrarse con aquel que le había arrebatado el amor de su vida, pensando solo en ella, y en la horrible visión que presencio momentos atrás, cuando de repente algo le golpeo por entre las sombras llevándolo al suelo.

_Agh… ¿Vircal?_

Aclamo Edward al tiempo en que se volvía hacia las sombras, tratando de encontrar al causante de su desliz, entonces al estar seguro de que nadie estaba allí, se puso de pie y dejando que el aire fresco inundara sus pulmones, se tranquilizo

_Esto es excesivo, es demasiada presión_

Aclamo casi al borde la histeria, al tiempo en que perdía sus dorados ojos en el enorme cielo estrellado, cuando una voz inquietante le saco de su trance,

_¿Vienes por ella verdad?, la vampiresa de nombre Isabella_

Edward se volvió hacia donde procedía la voz, deseoso de ver al causante de su desdicha, y aún más deseoso de destrozarle parte por parte.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, de largos cabellos oscuros y unos penetrantes y malignos ojos color sangre, que le miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_Edward ¿cierto?_

Aclamo el extraño al tiempo en que daba un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Edward le miraba con ira más sin embargo sabía que no podía precipitarse, si Alice había visto algo, siempre podría cambiarse.

_Así es, tú debes ser Vircal Vermuth_

En la cara del funesto personaje se dibujo una amplia y reluciente sonrisa, parecía complacido de que le nombraran de esa forma, más sin embargo al joven Edward Cullen le quemaba la garganta el pronunciar aquel nombre, y aún más le quemaba por dentro el simple hecho de tener allí, en frente de él, tan tranquilo y sonriente…

_Devuélvemela_

Susurro Edward al tiempo en que sus pupilas se dilataban y un ronco bramar salió de su pecho, como cual león que sabe que no debe atacar hasta estar seguro del terreno.

Vircal le miro divertido mientras su enorme sonrisa irradiaba brillo bajo la enorme luna llena, algo le parecía sumamente divertido, algo que obviamente a Edward no le hacía ni la menor gracia. Vircal dio un paso más hacia Edward, todavía sonriente.

_¿Entonces la quieres?_

Pregunto Vircal con una voz casi dolida, pero por su expresión se notaba a todas luces que disfrutaba de la agonía del inmortal Edward Cullen, quine por puro instinto al ver que Vircal se le estaba acercando, retrocedía paso a paso.

_¿A que le temes?_

Aclamo el enorme sujeto mientras se carcajeaba de la reacción de Edward, quien le miraba con ira e intriga, pero sin duda alguna, más con ira y desesperación por ponerle en su lugar, pero debía concentrarse, primero debía saber donde… y como estaba Bella.

_No te temo… dime donde la tienes_

Aclamo lo más calmado que pudo, con una voz indiferente mientras mantenía sus puños bien apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo. Vircal paró de repente y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, al tiempo en que su mirada se perdía en el cielo.

_Ya en un lugar mejor…ella se ha ido Edward, se ha ido y nunca podrá volver, lo lamento tanto pero era tan necesario_

Edward le miro atónito, no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento, ¿debía liquidarle?, ¿debía dejar que su furia dominase sobre su razón?, pero qué demonios si el acababa de decirle que la razón de su existencia había desaparecido de…

_Tú la mataste_

Aclamó Edward en un susurro mientras su mirada perdida divagaba de un lado a otro sin asimilar del todo la información, no podía creerlo, simplemente no lo aceptaba, y fue entonces cuando un estremecedor grito le hizo salir de su demencia, para entrar en otra aún peor…En su mente escucho a la perfección el grito de agonía de su tan amada Bella, le escuchaba gritar de dolor, le escuchaba gritar su nombre, pero no le veía, todo estaba tan oscuro.

_¡BELLA!_

Grito él en silencio al tiempo en que su cuerpo caía rendido sobre el suelo, de alguna manera Vircal había hecho que sus recuerdos inundaran la mente de Edward, y con ello el provoco el tormento más nefasto que se le podía dar a un inmortal.

_¿Deseas en verdad saber que ocurrió?_

Aclamo Vircal ausente, mientras le daba la espalda al joven vampiro, que sentía como si fuese quemado por dentro, como si el sintiera exactamente lo que ella debió haber sentido

_O lo que está sintiendo_

El simple pensamiento le dio una amarga esperanza, de que ella aún estaba viva, no a salvo pero viva, y de que al menos no la dejaría sola en su intenso dolor.

Vircal se volvió hacia Edward y le sonrío ampliamente, como lo había pensado antes Edward, a Vircal Vermuth le gustaba presenciar el dolor ajeno.

Entonces la oscuridad en la mente de Edward se disipo, para dar paso a las imágenes más horripilantes que él jamás hubiera deseado presenciar, sobre una gran mesa de piedra, en un sitio siniestro solo alumbrado por antorchas, estaba su amada, atada de brazos y piernas, completamente desnuda, mientras que Vircal, se encontraba frente a ella, empuñando una extraña y gran espada de color marrón.

Edward a penas y pudo tolerar la terrible escena, de ver cómo le eran cercenados de uno por uno los miembros de Bella, y a consecuencia también escuchaba sus agonizantes y lastimeros gritos, entre los cuales destacaba su nombre

_Ella me llama…yo… ¡BELLA!_

Edward trato de incorporarse y acudir en su ayuda, todavía había tiempo de salvarle, su especie era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero más sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, su cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverse y ni siquiera gritar…

Edward se sintió impotente, al ver como por más que trataba de ir hacia a ella o de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza no podía, y entonces llegó lo que más temía…Vircal había sacado el ahora inútil corazón de Bella, el cual estaba goteante de sangre, tenía que haberse alimentado entonces, después observo como Vircal echaba por partes el cuerpo de Bella a una enorme hoguera, disfrutando de lo que hacía, mientras parecía mostrar a Edward exactamente qué era lo que echaba al fuego, dejando para el último la cabeza y el inerte corazón.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado, Edward Cullen deseaba más que nunca el poder llorar, el poder gritar, el poder ser un monstruo y darle muerte al maldito que le acababa de arrebatar todo en la vida.

Estuvo entonces a pocos segundos de ver como Vircal se acercaba a los labios de su amada para besarle cuando una repentino dolor le saco del trance.

_¿He amigo, estas bien?_

Aclamo una dulce voz femenina, que denotaba gran preocupación en su tono. Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, para distinguir una pálida figura, el trato de incorporarse, pero noto que sus piernas le fallaban, cayendo sobre un par de fuertes brazos, que le alzaron la mitad del cuerpo.

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, me encargare de ti primero_

Aclamo de nuevo la dulce voz mientras que Edward perdía el conocimiento, al igual que Emmett en su debido tiempo. Ahora Edward recuperaba algo que había perdido desde hace ya casi un siglo.

_El dolor…el cansancio… de nuevo vivo… Bella_

Sus pensamientos se fueron callando al tiempo en que se entregaba de lleno a los brazos del sueño profundo, un sueño que había anhelado con tanta fuerza en un pasado, pero ahora, le parecía estarse entregando de lleno a la muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Edward…Edward_

La voz se escucho lejana pero no fue imperceptible para sus extraordinarios oídos; Pudo escuchar claramente la preocupación en la voz de aquel a quien él se había enorgullecido de llamar "padre", aquel a quien tanto admiraba.

Trato de responder, trato de poder tranquilizarle, pero el cansancio era tanto, que no pudo hacer que sus labios articularan palabra alguna, estaba a punto de volverse a rendir en la profunda oscuridad, mientras la voz de su padre se desvanecía en la distancia, cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz que le había arrebatado de un momento a otro las horripilantes visiones de su amada sufriendo.

_Tranquilo, estará bien…no le ha dado un gran golpe, al menos no físico_

_Eso es lo que me preocupa, que le golpe no haya sido físico si no…_

Por un momento Edward se sintió lo peor del mundo, a pesar de su fortaleza, a pesar de su esfuerzo no había podido recuperar a su amada, y ahora, por su incompetencia, también hacia sufrir a su padre, a su familia en general…

_¿Pero quién es ella?_

Pregunto tratando de que su voz fuese escuchada, pero fue imposible, sus labios no respondían, de hecho ni su habilidad de leer mentes parecía reaccionar correctamente. Entonces le vino a la mente una idea tranquilizadora, una que tal vez no era lo mejor para ese momento, pero al menos le hacía sentirse menos miserable, Reneesme, su querida hija al menos estaría a salvo, en Forks, junto a su "prometido" Jacob Black.

_Que ese perro sirva de algo_

Pensó mientras una sonrisa tenue se dibujaba en sus helados labios. Carlisle y la joven extraña que le había salvado la vida se inclinaron sobre él, tal vez ahora sus labios habían reaccionado, o tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero él sabía, el sentía que había dos personas muy cerca de él, observándole y tratando de que despertase, o mejor dicho, tratando de que se pusiese en pie.

El sentía la preocupación de las personas, de su padre, trato de decirle que no se preocupara, confiando en que sus labios ya le obedecían, cuando de repente una extraña sensación le invadió todo el cuerpo, era calor, un calor poderoso, pero agradable, eso le indicaba que la persona que le había salvado anteriormente no podía ser la que estaba en esos momentos presente.

_No puede ser la misma, es noche sentí el frió de su piel, era como nosotros, y sin embargo ahora… este extraño calor… ¿Quién es?_

Se preguntaba Edward en su interior al tiempo en que fruncía en entre cejo, de nuevo su cuerpo parecía responder, pero no del todo.

_No sé qué hacer_

La voz de Carlisle sonó apagada, al tiempo en que acariciaba con delicadeza la frente de su hijo, la verdad era que a pesar de la calma que mantenía por fuera, en su interior estaba sufriendo, pues si era cierto que no era su hijo verdadero, e había aprendido a quererlo, a cuidarlo, y ahora le dolía que en esos momentos no podía hacer más que observar. Edward sentía como le dolía a su padre, como sufría en ese momento, y entonces se sintió nuevamente como una sabandija, cuando escucho nuevamente aquella voz tan familiar…

_Si me permite_

_Es su voz… la misma de esa noche_

Pensó Edward cuando en su mente se formo la borrosa figura de una joven de piel tan pálida como la de todos los vampiros, pero no podía ser la misma, el calor acogedor de nuevo se hacía presente cuando sintió, o al menos supuso, que la joven se estaba acercando hacia él.

_¿Funcionara?_

La voz inquieta de Carlisle le hizo salir de si, para volverse a concentrar en el dolor que le estaba provocando a su padre

_Y ni hablar de Esme…_

La sola mención del nombre de su madre le hizo sentirse increíblemente débil, y muy molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que por una estupidez como aquella había lastimado a todos los que el amaba. En ese momento Edward deseo poder llorar, gritar, hacer lo que sea, para demostrarles a todos lo mal que se sentía…

Edward estaba tan concentrado en todo ello, reprimiéndose así mismo, que no advirtió cuando su boca fue entre abierta para dejar pasar un liquido caliente por su garganta, su cuerpo se tenso de repente, y su mente se concentro solo en la sensación, le había tomado desprevenido, por lo que tardo unos segundos en analizar lo ocurrido.

_¿Sangre?... ¿qué es lo que ocurre?... ¿de quién es esta sangre?_

Muchas preguntas, pero solo algunas tenían una obvia respuesta, por su garganta corría aquel líquido vital que le hacía sentirse fuerte, y que le daba "vida", si es cierto que el ya había bebido sangre con anterioridad, pero aquella le fue irreconocible, solo sabía que no era de un animal, no esta era muy deliciosa…y cálida, ¿podría ser sangre de humano?, no, su padre jamás le obligaría a beber de nuevo sangre humana.

_Pero aún así… no parecer ser de un humano_

Edward había probado en años anteriores la sangre de los humanos, ya la conocía, si bien ninguna era igual a otra, pero tenían ciertos atributos en común, en cambio la sangre, el líquido que corría por su cuerpo en estos momentos parecía sacado de una loca leyenda al estilo medieval, un elixir, un brebaje extraño, que hacía que su cuerpo recobrara una a una sus fuerzas, entonces tenía que ser sangre, ¿pero de quien?, ¿De qué?, no lo sabía.

_Uf, ¡Tranquilo compañero!_

De nuevo la dulce y alegre voz de una joven, y nuevamente sintió una mano helada sobre su frente, no era su padre esta vez… ¿Era la chica que le salvo? Edward no respondió, todavía le pesaba el cuerpo, pero esta vez sus ojos lograron abrirse, para salir de la profunda oscuridad y encontrarse con los rayos de luz de un nuevo día…y entonces la vio, frente a él, observándole con cierta preocupación en esos hermosos ojos azul marino, una joven de piel blanca, y cabellos oscuros hasta la altura de los hombros.

_¿Ya mejor?_

Pidió la joven mientras una reluciente sonrisa se dibujaba en su angelical rostro, ella no podía ser entonces un vampiro, ¿o sí?

_¿Quién…?_

Aclamo Edward dejando la pregunta inconclusa, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, parecía un sueño, la verdad es que no creía mucho en los ángeles y esas cosas, pero esta vez comenzó a dudar de lo que sabía, ya un siglo de vida y nunca había presenciado a alguien así, y entonces algo le saco de nuevo de sí mismo, para darse cuenta de que la frialdad que emanaba de la piel de la joven, se convertía nuevamente en un calor acogedor y hasta cierto punto protector. Sin saber por qué, el sonrió.

_Edward Cullen_

Aclamo él, dándose cuenta de que estaba bien de nuevo, por lo que se incorporo de la cama del cuarto de Reneesme, la única que ocupaban, y extender su mano hacia la joven, que le miraba con cierta diversión en sus ojos marinos, ella entonces se puso también de pie y estrecho la mano de Edward.

_Fátima…_

Aclamo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces Edward advirtió la presencia de su padre, y noto también que su habilidad había regresado, ya que escuchaba de nuevo la mente de Carlisle. Entonces por ese medio, el padre del clan de Olympic le informo todo lo que él debía saber, despejando muchas dudas. Ella era la joven que le había salvado aquella noche, al parecer ella sabía algo sobre el extraño Vircal, y por sobre todo… al parecer ella no era precisamente como ellos.

El día término sin más relevancia, mientras Edward trataba de tranquilizar a su familia, mientras que Carlisle pidió a la joven de nombre Fátima les acompañase al menos esa noche, por el gran favor que les había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Fátima Yehilyn… una joven muy extraña, demasiado extraña_

Aclamaba en sus adentros Rosalie Hale, al tiempo en que sus ojos de oro líquido se fijaban en la inerte figura de su "invitada", que yacía profundamente dormida sobre la cama de Reneesme. Simplemente esto le inquietaba demasiado, ¿no se supone que los de su especie no podían dormir?,

_Es como nosotros, prácticamente, piel blanca, bebe sangre, pero… sus ojos no son ni rojos ni dorados, son azules, eso no puede ser… y su temperatura…es…_

Rosalie simplemente no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía darse el lujo de preguntárselo, al menos no ahora, ella y toda la familia le debían un gran favor, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo salvo?.

_Al menos que ella sea parte del truco… ¿será algo de ese tal Vircal?_

La idea llego de golpe a la mente de Rosalie, quien buscando alguna explicación a los hechos encontró la más probable, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos fijándose en la figura de que aquella joven, la verdad es que no parecía tan fuerte, así que si ella planeaba algo, bien le pondría en su lugar.

_Doy por hecho que ella ni siquiera está durmiendo en estos momentos…es buena, muy buena fingiendo_

Rosalie trato de concentrarse en las posibilidades de esa idea, y pensó en las mejores formas de cómo encontrar la verdad, la cual por supuesto no podían ser las preguntas directas, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo por la mañana.

Por fin el astro rey alumbraba la amplia estancia, donde la nueva inquilina de los Cullen yacía aún dormida. Rosalie había pasado toda la noche vigilándole con la clara idea de que ella fingía, pero a pesar de ello, la joven de nombre Fátima parecía que de verdad estaba dormida, a tal grado de que fue necesario que Rosalie le moviera de los hombros para despertarla.

_¿Quién?... ¿qué?... _

Aclamo la joven todavía somnolienta, al tiempo en que dejaba escapar un pequeño pero sonoro rugido de su boca. Rosalie se quedo pasmada ante tal reacción de la joven, lo que le llevo a la conclusión, de que fuese lo que fuese, no era humana, y no podía ser uno de ellos, al haberla tocado sintió como aquella piel cálida y suave…

_Pero no parece haberle molestado la frialdad en mis manos_

Dijo para sí Rosalie, mientras una falsa sonrisa aparecía en su perfecto rostro, entonces la joven Fátima respondió a la sonrisa, mostrándole una perfecta y blanca dentadura, con unos pequeños colmillos en la parte superior.

_¿Colmillos?_

Aclamo Rosalie sin apenas notar que había hablado

_Pues si… son colmillos_

Aclamo la joven mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su pálido rostro, esta vez, sus ojos eran como los de ellos…dorados. Esto llamo la atención de Rosalie, quien le miro fijamente, para después pedirle perdón en un susurro para entonces salir del cuarto.

_¿Qué demonios se supone que es ella?_

Se preguntaba para sus adentros Rosalie, al tiempo en que salía como un rayo de la casa.

Fátima estaba arreglándose entonces, mientras se preguntaba el por qué Rosalie se comportaba tan extraña, si no es que Carlisle y Edward le habían pedido que se quedase, juraría que aquella hermosa vampiresa le temía.

_Pero no veo razón, ella no sabe lo que soy… y además, no creo parecer una amenaza_

_¿Todo bien?_

Una dulce voz se alzo por encima de sus pensamientos, y le hizo voltear hacia el umbral de la puerta, allí parado frente a ella, gloriosamente bañado por los rayos de sol, estaba Edward Cullen.

_¿Estás brillando?_

Aclamo ella sorprendida para sus adentros, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia él. En el perfecto rostro de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa.

_¿Te parece raro?_

Pregunto Edward mientras sus dorados ojos se ponían en los de la joven, notando entonces que ahora sus ojos eran como los de ellos, dorados; Entonces ella hablo mientras se acercaba a su anfitrión.

_¿Lees la mente?_

Pregunto ella al tiempo en que se acercaba lo suficiente al ventanal, para ser bañada por los rayos del sol…ella no brillaba como ellos.

_Si, así es…veo que tu también… pero_

Susurro Edward mientras sus ojos se posaban en el rostro de la joven, llevándolo al mismo dilema que su hermana.

_No brillas con el sol…y lees mentes… perdona que pregunte pero, ¿Qué eres?_

Aclamo Edward mientras situaba su mirada en el suelo, sabía que no había sido para nada cortes, y por lógica no esperaba tampoco una respuesta. Pero fue entonces cuando una dulce y amable voz se alzo por entre los dilemas de su mente.

_Pues la verdad es que soy algo aun más extraño que tu_

Aclamo Fátima con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando nuevamente unas pequeñas protuberancias en su dentadura, la pregunta que esperaba inconscientemente, salió al aire en la sensual voz de Edward.

_¿Colmillos?_

_Si, colmillos…mira… yo soy un vampiro, al menos en parte_

Fátima se volvió entonces contra el enorme ventanal de la habitación, y sus ahora dorados ojos se centraron en el horizonte. Edward capto de inmediato lo que ocurría, ella era algo que al parecer no encajaba con ellos…al menos no del todo.

_Soy un…hibrido… en parte lobo, en parte vampiro…en parte… humano_

La joven hablo poco a poco, mientras una expresión indescifrable se formaba en su rostro. Edward se acerco a ella con cautela, y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, le advirtió por el pensamiento que contaba con él, para lo que deseaba, después de todo, le debía la vida.

_Bien, gracias Edward_

_No hay de que…_

Edward le acompaño en su melancolía mientras ambos miraban el horizonte, cada uno en sus penas y tristezas, hasta que después de un tiempo indefinido la voz de Fátima se alzo por entre el silencio.

_Se lo que se siente perder a un ser amado, y te prometo que la vamos a encontrar_

Edward sonrío, pero sin dejar de mirar nunca el horizonte, la verdad era que ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas, pero más sin embargo, después de conocer a Bella, él sabía que los milagros, pueden cumplirse.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN CAPITULO TIPO SONG FIC, NO TIENE MUCHAS COSAS RELEVANTES SOBRE LA HISTORIA, ES MAS QUE NADA UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION, DONDE ACLARO ALGUNAS COSAS SOBRE FÁTIMA. POR SU COMPRENSIÓN MIL GRACIAS**_

_¿Así… termina todo?... ¿Es todo lo que queda?... no…no puede ser así... no…será…así _

En algún lugar del universo, en un sitito desolado y envuelto en sombras, una joven de tez tan blanca como la nieve y largos cabellos oscuros yace de rodillas sobre la inmensa oscuridad, siendo el sentir de algo frío bajo sus piernas, lo único que le demostraba que estaba sobre algo…al menos no estaba del todo en la nada.

_Esto es tan extraño… simplemente no comprendo que ha ocurrido… no, espera un momento… ahora lo recuerdo_

_**Centellantes **_

_**Lágrimas debí llorar**_

_**Para decorar el**_

_**Brillo celestial**_

La joven se levanto entonces con un sonoro grito de ira, al tiempo en que dejaba al descubierto un par de hermosos ojos azul zafiro, y entonces la oscuridad…se disipo

_**Aunque las nubes**_

_**Bloqueen el resplandor lunar**_

_**Ellas me seguirán**_

La mirada ausente de la joven repaso las penumbras a su alrededor, sin saber si quiera que era lo que buscaba, pero fue entonces cuando la imagen de un hombre joven y de piel tan blanca como la suya golpeo su mente…

_Es hermoso_

Aclamo ella mientras sus ojos se perdían en la figura de aquel extraño pero hermoso ente, de alborotaos cabellos cobrizos; Entonces aquel ser pareció escucharle y se volvió hacia ella, dejando ver un par de ojos dorados. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, el joven era muy bello sin duda, pero entonces un recuerdo vino a ella, y aquel joven frente a ella se convirtió en uno que ella ya había visto en el pasado

_Willard…_

Y frente a ella, mirándole alegremente y al lado del primer muchacho, estaba otro joven de tez clara, cabellos alborotados y de un color oro, acompañado de unos hermosos ojos color azul celeste, era como ver el cielo en ellos.

_¿Qué demonios quiere decir esto?_

_**Dos caminos**_

_**En una dirección**_

_**No me llevaran**_

_**A la eternidad**_

Ella entonces dio un paso hacia el frente y estiro su mano abierta hacia los jóvenes, dejando que la oscuridad desapareciera con forme ella avanzaba.

_**Mi resignación**_

_**Coraje se volvió**_

_Edward… Willard_

El último nombre quemo su garganta como si de fuego se tratase, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se tornaron de un color carmesí mientras la visión de aquellos dos jóvenes era remplazada en un instante por un mar de fuego, y a lo lejos ellos dos le miraban, tristes y a la vez enfurecidos. Ella se quedo estática mientras su mirada llena de ira observaba el desolador paisaje.

_El camino ha sido muy largo… y lo seguirá siendo_

_**Con orgullo estoy**_

_**De tanto caminar**_

_**El rumbo**_

_**Seguiré**_

Ella entonces apretó sus puños con fuerza, y dejando de lado aquel paisaje tan horrendo dio un paso hacia adelante, al tiempo en que su cara se tornaba en una expresión neutra y nuevamente el paisaje de fuego se pierde mientras ella avanza con la vista fija en los dos jóvenes que esperaban por ella

_**Por doquier **_

_**Avanzare**_

_Nunca me rendiré…no más dolor... ¡No más!_

_**Aunque se oculte sol**_

_¡Edward!... ¡Willard!_

Grito ella al tiempo en que sus pasos aumentaban de ritmo, dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban, al tiempo en que el paisaje comenzaba a oscurecerse.

_Ni creas que me detendrás_

Aclamo ella mientras corría desesperadamente hacia donde estaban ellos, sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando y que pronto las sombras se los arrebatarían, era una carrera contra el reloj, y su rival la oscuridad

_De nuevo… no le perderé otra vez_

_**Centellantes **_

_**Lágrimas debí llorar**_

_**Para decorar el**_

_**Brillo celestial**_

La joven se esforzó para llegar a su meta, sentía ya la presión en su cuerpo, más sin embargo no se detuvo, no podía darse ese lujo; Pero las sombras avanzaban rápidamente, y pronto le arrebataron, llevándose de un momento a otro la imagen de los dos jóvenes, que ya estaba a escasos metros de ella.

_No de nuevo... ¡No de nuevo!_

_**Aunque las nubes**_

_**Bloqueen el resplandor lunar**_

_**Ellas me seguirán**_

Ellos desaparecieron frente a ella, sonrientes bajo las impenetrables sombras, y al no poder dar crédito a su error, ella se tiro de rodillas nuevamente sobre la nada, de nuevo estaba sola.

_Como siempre lo he estado_

_**Todo colapso**_

_**Perdió su gravedad**_

_Ya no soy lo que era… ya no quiero… ¡Ya no quiero estar sola!_

_**Y al mundo mostró**_

_**Su debilidad**_

Su mirada llena de resignación se fijo en sus pálidas manos que se aferraban a las sombras, entonces ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con un par de lápidas, todas desgastadas y carcomidas por el tiempo inmisericorde.

_Papa…mama… _

El llanto no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de la joven, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al piso que ahora tenía bajo de ella, estaba destrozada ahora, se sentía triste y enfurecida, mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de su alma.

_No debes de permitirte esto_

Se regaño así misma mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en las lápidas frente a ella, entonces poco a poco las sombras fueron tomando el recuerdo de sus padres, que de hecho no conoció, para dar paso a un halo dorado de luz

_**Si desvaneces**_

_**Las sombras del ayer**_

_Esta es mi vida… debo entonces de vivirla_

Frente a ella apareció entonces una enorme y blanca casona, totalmente iluminada, y en la puerta de ella, estaban varias personas que ella conocía de toda su vida, a lo largo de su inmisericorde travesía por encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

_Mis amigos…nuevos y antiguos…_

_**Tu brillo podré conocer**_

_**No habrá de que temer**_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su blanco rostro mientras se encaminaba hacia la casona, allí Edward Cullen le extendió su gentil mano, que ella no tardo en aceptar, mientras dejaba que las sombras se perdieran en el pasado.

_**La canción del amor**_

_**Escuche venir del mar**_

_**Sus ecos pude tocar**_

_Y ahora estoy aquí… con un nuevo inicio_

De repente todo se esfumo, todo excepto Edward Cullen, el joven vampiro de gran hermosura, viéndole con ternura y a la vez con cierta tristeza, entonces ella noto que a pesar de que él era un inmortal y de que ellos no podían hacer tal cosa, el estaba

_¿Llorando? …El llora… no, su alma está llorando… ¿Por qué?_

_**Centellantes **_

_**Lágrimas iluminar**_

Entonces desde algún punto del universo y sin previo aviso, se vino a la mente de la joven la horrenda imagen de un cadáver desmembrado sobre una amplia mesa de caoba, era el cuerpo, o al menos lo que quedaba del.

_¿Pero qué es esto?_

Se pregunto la joven, mientras su cuerpo se helaba por la horripilante visión, entonces sus ojos se posaron en Edward quien le miraba ausente, y una expresión de gran pesar en su rostro, ella conocía a la perfección ese rostro, era el rostro que uno tiene cuando se pierde al ser amado, entonces tras de Edward se presento otro joven, un poco más alto que el, delgado, de ojos azules celestes y de cabellos dorado, quien le dedico un amplia sonrisa a la chica, al tiempo en que de sus labios escapaba el nombre de: Vircal.

_¿Quién eres?... ¿por qué no recuerdo?...sé que te conozco, lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward y su familia en esto?_

_**Guamás de colores**_

_**En las tempestad**_

El paisaje se torno en sombras de nuevo, y los jóvenes frente a ella desaparecieron, mientras en su mente mil y un dudas se formaban. Sabía que ella no había llegado con los Cullen por casualidad, pero ahora tampoco sabía el motivo del por qué.

_Pero no me rendiré, descubriré que tiene que ver todo esto con migo_

_**Aunque un bosque negro**_

_**Quiera el mañana ocultar**_

_Vircal… Vermuth… los Cullen… es hora de armar el juego_

En el rostro de la joven un sonrisa retorcida se hizo presente, mientras en su fuero interno dudaba de su propia cordura, la vida no le había sido fácil y siempre se vio perseguida por el mundo, pero más sin embargo, sabía, aunque no lo recordaba, que durante un tiempo su vida se vio en una época llena de paz y felicidad

_Ya puedo recordarlos… Willard… Zethafrous… mis amigos_

_**La luz se vera**_

Las sombras desaparecieron nuevamente bajo sus pasos dirigidos hacia la nada, para después tornarse en la figura de un hombre de rasgos perversos, que le miraba con ira.

_Vircal… por ti… lo perdí todo…_

_**Centellantes lágrimas **_

_**Debí llorar**_

_**Para tus deseos poder realizar**_

_Tú me debes muchas cosas_

Aclamo ella, mientras miraba con furia al hombre frente a ella; Este le sonrío entonces y en un breve momento el desapareció, mientras la joven sonreía sin motivo aparente.

_**Y aunque mis anhelos **_

_**Parezcan nunca llegar**_

_Nunca estuve sola… pero más sin embargo_

_**Los voy a alcanzar**_

_Es hora de despertar_

Aclamo ella con seguridad mientras su brazo derecho comenzaba a sangrar de manera extraña, entonces la canción que le persiguió durante toda la oscuridad comenzó a escucharse más y más fuerte.

_Es hoy cuando veré realmente quien soy… _

_**Centellantes **_

_**Lágrimas debí llorar**_

_**Para decorar el**_

_**Brillo celestial**_

_**Aunque las nubes**_

_**Bloqueen el resplandor lunar**_

_**Ellas me seguirán**_

Todo se perdió en las sombras nuevamente, mientras la dulce tonada del pasado se perdía para dar paso a la orquesta del presente. Era tiempo ya de volver a empezar, después de un pequeño momento de inquietud.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_¡Buenos días! _

La alegre voz de Alice Cullen se alzo por entre las oscuras penumbras del sueño de un ser atormentado por la duda inmisericorde de un pasado confuso y distante.

_¿Quién?..._

Pregunto Fátima, la nueva inquilina del clan de Olympic, mientras sus ojos marinos se abrían poco a poco.

Alice sonrió ampliamente deslumbrando con su perfecta dentadura los cansados ojos de la joven, y entonces una idea muy extraña se vino a la mente de la eterna vidente; Ella y la joven eran muy parecidas, de hecho, casi se podría jurar que eran hermanas de sangre, sus cabellos, su piel…

_Tal vez hasta mis ojos eran azules como humana_

Pensó Alice mientras su mirada curiosa observaba detalle a detalle aquellos ojos de color azul marino, entonces la voz de la joven Fátima rompió el silencio.

_¿Todo bien?..._

_Si, es solo que tus ojos son muy…_

_Extraños_

Fátima termino la frase con cierto aire de nostalgia, la verdad era que después del sueño que acababa de tener, y del extraño comportamiento de la hermosa Rosalie, uno de esos comentarios era lo menos que podía esperar.

_Yo… iba a decir hermosos… pero si tú lo dices… son raros_

Las palabras de Alice fueron como un susurro fuera de la realidad, llamando a continuación a un incomodo silencio, entonces Fátima aclamo un poco más tranquila:

_Gracias, nadie me lo había dicho antes_

Alice le dedico una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo en que Fátima correspondió dejando al descubierto sus pequeños colmillos, y de nuevo la voz de Alice se alzo con asombro.

_¿Colmillos?_

_Mi pan de cada día, si, son colmillos_

Contesto Fátima mientras se tiraba de espaldas a la cama, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

_Creo que le estoy incomodando_

Dijo para sus adentros la vidente inmortal, al tiempo en que la voz de su acompañante le sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

_No me incomodas_

_¿Lees la mente?_

Aclamo Alice sorprendida, mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos repasaban el cuerpo de su nueva inquilina, sabía que ella no era un vampiro, al menos no como ellos, pero que ella también pudiera leer la mente le hacía sentir cierto escalofrió.

_Si leo mentes, y en ocasiones también tengo visiones…_

_¿Pero como…?_

_No se_

Las preguntas sin respuesta se soltaron al aire y se quedaron en el, mientras ambas jóvenes se autoanalizaban en un intento de comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces Alice sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel sentimiento de miedo que le había abandonado desde hace ya una vida.

_Yo no te vi venir… ni a ti… ni a Vircal… ¿Por qué?_

_Eso no lo sé, tal vez fue algo de última instancia_

_Si tal vez_

Ambas se quedaron pensativas mientras sus miradas vacías se perdían en algún lugar del universo, hasta que de repente, se escucho una dulce y amable voz.

_¡Alice por favor pide a nuestra invitada que baje al desayuno!_

Ambas jóvenes salieron de su letargo, para que después de una respuesta afirmativa Alice Cullen se desvaneciera en el umbral de la puerta, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Fátima por su parte se vistió lo más pronto que pudo; Una camiseta de color rojo sangre, un chaleco de cuero color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas y un colgante de oro con una "C" eran lo que conformaba su diario vestir.

_Si, se ve muy formal_

Aclamo ella para sus adentros mientras se acomodaba el cabello, de tal forma que sus ojos quedaran al descubierto, entonces se dispuso a bajar a la planta del comedor, donde seguramente le esperaría un exquisito banquete solo para ella, en una casa donde los anfitriones nunca comían comida normal, y solo estarían allí

_Observando_

Los pensamientos de Fátima volaron en el tiempo, a la noche en que le salvo la vida a Edward Cullen… No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero los recuerdos parecían decirle que de eso ya eran varios años, mientras sus pasos inconscientes le dirigían hasta la amplia sala comedor.

Las paredes de un color hueso y el aire silencioso cargado de un dulce aroma a rosas, todo parecía desierto, hasta que vislumbro detrás de la enorme mesa de cedro la enorme y hercúlea figura de Emmett Cullen.

_Es que ella me da mala espina_

_Tranquilo Emmett, ella no se ve tan_

_Alice… por favor, tiene que…_

Emmett guardo silencio cuando sus desarrollados oídos percataron el débil caminar de la joven Fátima, al tiempo en que se volvía hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada amigable pero llena de inquietud. De inmediato detrás de él, la delicada y grácil figura de Alice Cullen se asomo, con una amplia sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

_Entiendo… _

Susurro Fátima, mientras sus ojos se tornaban color carmesí, entonces con un brusco movimiento dio la vuelta y se disponía a dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando su cuerpo se encontró con otro tan duro como el de ella… sus ojos azules se alzaron en búsqueda de la persona o cosa con la que se había estampado, cundo su mente analizo aquel hermoso rostro, y esos fríos ojos ámbar…

_Lo siento Rosalie_

Y Fátima siguió su camino hacia la puerta cuando la hermosa voz de Rosalie inundo sus oídos, pidiéndole se detuviese. Fue algo tan extraño el tono de suplica y a la vez de autoridad que demandaba la hermosa inmortal, que la joven de ojos ahora carmesíes, se detuvo en seco, esperando a la escucha.

_Dime, ¿Te ha molestado algo?, ¿No te ha agradado la comida?_

_No comprendo el punto_

Ambas jóvenes estaban de espaldas hacia la otra, mientras sus labios emitían palabras carentes de expresión, al mismo tiempo, desde la sala comedor, Alice y Emmett Cullen observaban la escena con el estomago en la garganta, sabían de lo que Rosalie Hale era capaz… pero ¿De qué sería capaz la joven Fátima?, y fue cuando el mal recuerdo de Vircal golpeo en sus mentes como cual embravecida tormenta contra un humilde lecho de madera.

_Te debo la vida de mi hermano_

Aclamo Rosalie, mientras en su mente se figuraba el rostro de Edward en aquel horrendo día de lluvia. Fátima lo observo entonces, sin poder evitar su peculiar don, y después de un momento de vacilación sus piernas avanzaron un paso hacia la puerta.

_Al menos quédate a cenar… a él le dolerá si te vas_

_El está ocupado en su amada_

Las palabras de Fátima se cargaron entonces de cierto desdén, y la furia brillo en sus ojos inyectados en sangre, ella detestaba aquel sentimiento que había aparecido en aquel sueño de infierno, y en aquel hermoso día donde observo el glorioso rostro de Edward Cullen bajo la luz del sol… amor… ella detestaba esa emoción, pues algo en su interior le decía firmemente que ella carecía de él, y que por puro instinto envidiaba a aquel que si lo podía gozar, entonces las palabras de Rosalie se tiñeron nuevamente con la suplica y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron con ellas.

_Por favor… yo creo que tú puedes ayudarnos… _

Fátima volvió la cara para observar a Rosalie, que esta vez se encontraba mirándole a ella, fijamente y con una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro, era obvio que a Rosalie Hale no le gustaba rogar, no, ella no era así, pero en este caso el ver a su hermano sufrir, le hacía capaz de todo

_De todo, inclusive de renunciar al orgullo_

Aclamo Fátima en sus adentros, mientras sus ojos melancólicos miraban el rostro inerte de Rosalie.

_Solo un poco más_

Aclamo Fátima mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, y entonces su andar se volvió hacia la sala del comedor donde le esperaba un banquete en una soledad personal.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_El monstruo… el… monstruo_

Los brillantes ojos carmesí de Fátima se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la lluvia caía embravecida sobre la enorme casona de verano de los Cullen, ya eran con esta, cuatro noches que pasaba con ellos, pero sabía que no debía…

_No puedo quedarme más tiempo_

Entonces un leve ruido de pasos sobre la madera llamo su atención, y bajo la tenue luz de la luna observo la grácil figura de Alice Cullen, que le miraba extrañamente divertida… y a la vez… asustada.

_Tu sangre huele como las de ellos_

Aclamo Alice mientras avanzaba danzando hasta el costado de Fátima, quien le miraba sin rastro alguno de expresión, se podía jurar que la joven Fátima era una estatua de algún monasterio, pues a pesar de la atmosfera tan tétrica, ella bien parecía un ángel.

_Hueles como los per… digo, como un lobo_

_Lo se_

_¿Qué eres?_

_Eso… _

La plática se quedo en silencio cuando un trueno rasgo el cielo, la lluvia entonces pareció arreciar, y el viento que se filtraba por debajo de las puertas golpeo el inmortal cuerpo de las dos jóvenes, como si quisiese surtir efecto sobre ellas. Entonces Fátima se estremeció, el viento logro su cometido.

_Tú todavía sientes frío…_

_Y calor… y… dolor… brrr_

De inmediato Alice le tendió a su acompañante un abrigo que estaba en el perchero, la verdad es que Carlisle solo lo utilizaba para disimular, pero al fin y al cabo servía para lo que se supone sirve un abrigo.

_Gracias…_

_No hay de que… y dime, ¿Qué relación tienes con Vircal Vermuth?_

_La verdad… es que no lo se_

De nuevo las voces se silenciaron y dejaron paso al martilleo de la lluvia, que caía incesante sobre el pasto de la casona; Las jóvenes miraron el horizonte por un largo rato, como si esperasen encontrar allí lo que tanto deseaban: respuestas.

_Y dime… ¿tienes familia?_

_No lo sé… ¿Y tú?, digo antes de los Cullen_

_No lo recuerdo, a mi me… internaron en un manicomio_

_Yo he vivido entre rejas_

_Es casi lo mismo_

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio absoluto, mientras las jóvenes observaban la lluvia caer sobre la tierra, hasta que vislumbraron a la distancia cuatro siluetas, eran los demás integrantes de la familia que habían salido de caza.

_¿Por qué tú no fuiste?_

Pidió Alice con una voz carente de emoción

_Te haré la misma pregunta_

Fátima se volvió hacia Alice y le miro con cierto enfado en los ojos, hasta que la inmortal vidente le hizo frente y sus hermosos ojos dorados se encontraran con los carmesí de ella, entonces la risa se hizo presente.

_Yo no necesito tanto la sangre_

_Entonces no eres vampiro_

_Tal vez no_

_¡Hey señoritas!_

La atronadora vos de Emmett interrumpió a las dos jóvenes que de inmediato se volvieron hacia él, Fátima le miraba con recelo, mientras Alice corría a abrazarlo y a propinarle un pequeño golpe en las costillas, detrás de él, empapados pero gloriosos, se encontraban los hermanos Hale, Edward y los líderes del clan.

_Buenas noches…_

La voz de Fátima a penas fue audible para los Cullen, quienes le miraban con cierta intriga y en algunos casos, con temor, Jasper le inspeccionaba a la distancia, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de su amada Alice, y Rosalie clavaba su fría mirada en el cuerpo de aquella joven, hasta que la vos de Edward rompió el silencio.

_Basta Rosalie, le estas incomodando_

_Como si me importara_

Edward y Rosalie se miraron de forma desafiante, cuando de repente la voz aterrada de Alice se alzo por sobre sus bufidos.

_¡Allí viene!_

Pero fue muy tarde. El enorme ventanal se redujo en un instante a un millar de trozos; El viento helado entro entonces, acompañado por la lluvia, y por la criatura más espeluznante que los Cullen hubiesen conocido; no era un hombre, no era una bestia…

_Vircal_

Aclamo Fátima mientras sus ojos se posaban en lo que estaba frente a ella, de más de dos metros de altura, con un cuerpo musculoso, y extremadamente deforme, unos brazos tan largos como el cuerpo, y unas piernas parecidas a las de un gallo; la piel seca y de un color grisáceo.

_Vircal… ¡Vircal!_

La enorme bestia volvió su cara humanoide, mitad humano, mitad murciélago y sus ojos enrojecidos se clavaron en los de la joven de alborotados cabellos. De inmediato aquella bestia soltó un alarido tan agudo que hizo que los Cullen se colapsaran sobre el suelo, sin poder soportar el dolor en sus oídos. Pero más sin embargo Fátima se sobrepuso al dolor y después de que el alarido cesara, se abalanzo sobre la horrenda criatura, llevándola consigo al suelo de mármol, entonces la sangre se hizo presente.

_Cuidado… ¡Fátima detrás de ti!_

La voz de Alice se alzo por entre el ruido de los huesos crujir bajo la carne, entonces de entre las penumbras otra criatura igualmente horrible se adentro en la casona, y un nuevo ruido lastimero y ensordecedor inundo la noche, mientras que Fátima trataba de luchar con aquel que había entrado primero, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

_Estas cosas… ¿Qué son?_

Pensó el enorme Emmett Cullen mientras se lanzaba de lleno contra la segunda criatura llevándola contra el suelo, entonces Alice se sujeto con fuerza al fuerte brazo de Edward y le susurro casi en un sollozo.

_Bella… Edward no dejes que los muerdan_

_¿Qué?_

_Ellos no son vampiros… ellos comen… ellos comen vampiros_

El rostro de Edward se volvió una mezcla de angustia, terror y odio mientras observaba como su hermano se jugaba la vida enfrentado cara a cara aquella enorme bestia, entonces la figura de Carlisle salió de entre las sombras y llevo al piso a la criatura con la que Emmett combatía, ahora la lucha estaba un poco más equilibrada.

_Ayudare a nuestra inquilina_

Aclamo Jasper mientras se abalanzaba contra la espalda de la primera criatura, la lucha estaba ya desencadenada. ¿Pero que eran esas cosas?… era la pregunta que martillaba la mente de los inmortales que ahora estaban peleando por su existencia, mientras sus duros cuerpos sucumbían ahora bajo los golpes demoledores de aquellas cosas.

_Hombres murciélago… hombres murciélago que comen vampiros_

La mente de Fátima repasaba las mismas estrofas, pero no sabía la razón, solo sabía que de alguna forma ella sabía que eran esas cosas y que debían temerles, todos ellos, ¿pero por que fue tan tarde cuando Alice los vio?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_¿Qué maldita sea son estos tipos?_

Aclama en sus adentros el experimentado combatiente Jasper Hale, mientras sus dorados cabellos se teñían de rojo al entrar en contacto con la sangre que brotaba incesante de las heridas de la horrenda criatura. Jasper se aferraba con fuerza al enorme cuello de esta, rogando por que su padre y hermano mantuviese a raya a la segunda, ya que en la posición en que se encontraba seguramente un golpe por la espalda acabaría con su existencia, entonces se escucho un aullido a la lejanía.

_Lobos_

Susurro Jasper sin apenas darse cuenta, la verdad es que le importaba mucho su vida y la de su familia como para andarse distrayendo tan fácilmente, así que sin más que poder hacer clavo sus dientes de mármol sobre la carne grisácea de aquella bestia. La sangre oscura resbalo por el dorso desnudo de aquella criatura, que al momento de sentir la mordida de Jasper soltó un tremendo alarido de dolor, y fue entonces cuando el gran guerrero Hale se vio en el suelo, sus oídos no podían soportar semejante ruido.

La enorme bestia se volvió hacia él, le miraba con rabia y odio mientras sus fauces se abrían de par en par, y dejaban al descubierto una hilera de dientes blancos y afilados, y camino lentamente hacia su caído agresor; Pero Jasper no mostró miedo alguno, no sus ojos fijos en los de la criatura eran de una expresión retadora y escalofriante, y su voz se alzo por entre las sombras mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con ímpetu.

_Mátame…si es lo que quieres_

La criatura lanzo un rugido triunfante y alzo su enorme brazo por sobre su descomunal cabeza, y lo dejo caer vertiginosamente sobre Jasper Hale, era el fin.

_¡Jasper!_

Gritaron todo al unísono al percatarse de la horrenda escena, pero ya cuando aquella monstruosa garra se encontraba a pocos milímetros del cráneo de Jasper, la enorme y horrenda criatura se vino abajo. Fátima, su "inquilina" le había derrumbado de una buena patada, y después miro a Jasper con una expresión entre miedo y agradecimiento, entonces ella tendió su blanca mano hacia Jasper.

_Te debo una_

Aclamo ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, entonces el accedió y le tendió su mano, para poderse incorporar.

_Ya estamos a mano_

La voz de Jasper sonó tan amable que por un momento la tensa atmosfera pareció calmarse, como si él hubiese utilizado su incomparable don, pero en menos de un minuto tuvieron sobre ellos el frío aliento de la primera criatura, que cargaba en su espalda a Carlisle y a Emmett, clavando sus poderosas dentaduras en el cuerpo de esta. Sin duda alguna esta era la bestia más poderosa, pues a pesar de las múltiples heridas y de que su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, se seguía moviendo.

_Estamos fritos_

Pensó Jasper mientras veía su vida pasar vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos, y al fondo de todo ello, estaba esta cosa, la bestia que comía vampiros, y él seguía en el menú. Jasper estaba listo para lo que viniera, pero deseo por un momento poder hacer más, trato de gritar, llorar, o simplemente actuar pero el cansancio y el miedo, no lo dejaban, entonces la enorme criatura se irguió completamente haciendo caer a Emmett y al líder del clan, levanto sus musculosos y deformes brazos, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo que la primera, cuando un potente aullido a la lejanía llamo su atención… la bestia se detuvo.

Y de repente el otro ventanal se vino abajo, convirtiéndose en miles de trozos dejando entrar así un enorme animal, un lobo gigantesco de color pardo.

_¡Jacob!_

Grito Edward al reconocer a la enorme criatura, que sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el horrendo monstruo. Todo se volvió un mar de ruidos, gruñidos y bufidos se alzaron por entre las sombras, mientras los Cullen iban por sus miembros heridos.

_Fátima, Jasper… ¿Están bien?_

Aclamo Alice casi al borde de la histeria, mientras revisaba uno a uno las caras de ambos. Entonces ellos solo atinaron a contestar con la cabeza. Mientras tanto Esme y Rosalie revisaban a sus amados compañeros, ellos se las habían visto peor que los primeros.

_Es mucho para el solo Edward_

Aclamo Esme mientras se concentraba en las heridas de su amado Carlisle. Edward entonces dio una mirada a su familia, y llenándose de rabia se lanzo en ayuda de Jacob, esperando lograr algo de todo esto. Pero entonces la segunda criatura que había sido derrumbada por Jasper y Fátima se levanto y de un fuerte golpe mando al enorme lobo marrón contra la pared, y Jacob volvió a su forma humana.

_Jacob… Malditos_

Bramo Edward mientras saltaba de un lado a otros esquivando los golpes de las criaturas, gracias al cielo tenía el don de ser el más veloz de su familia, y a duras penas, logro propinarles a ambos monstruos un par de golpes.

_Pero no es suficiente_

Pensó Edward mientras sentía el cansancio sobre su cuerpo, y la intriga en su mente, el no podía cansarse, el no podía ser herido, pero Vircal lo hirió, el lo canso, lo acabo, y sin previo aviso Edward Cullen se encontró tendido en el suelo, sangrando de su brazo derecho, y las criaturas rugieron triunfantes.

_¡Edward!_

Grito Fátima mientras se lanzaba en ayuda de Edward, no supo bien porque, pero sintió que había algo en su interior que le decía que no debía, no podía dejar morir a ese hermoso vampiro, Edward era algo muy importante ya para ella. Velozmente Fátima se coloco al lado de Edward y soltó desde su garganta un rugido parecido al de una bestia salvaje, mientras tomaba a Edward entre sus brazos.

_Aléjense malditos… Vircal_

Las criaturas parecieron entenderle, le temían al parecer, y retrocedieron poco a poco, mientras Fátima llevaba a Edward junto a los demás, entonces las criaturas soltaron un alarido de muerte, era su grito de batalla, los Cullen se tensaron sobre sus piernas, y se preparaban para pelear.

Alice tomo a Jacob con gran cuidado, ya era algo difícil el olor que emanaba un licántropo para ellos, y lo llevo a la parte más alejada de la sala.

_¿Es cierto que perdieron a Bella?_

Pregunto Jacob con la voz débil, mientras Alice lo recargaba contra la pared, la hermosa vampiresa de cortos cabellos contesto con un movimiento de la cabeza, entonces el rostro de Jacob se lleno de tristeza, pánico, ira y desesperación, pero estaba muy cansado para luchar, así que lo más que pudo hacer, fue resignarse y bajar la mirada.

_Se supone que te quedarías con Reneesme, pero gracias que viniste_

_De nada, ahora ustedes son mi familia…Iugh…_

_Igualmente _

La lucha descontrolada se alzaba en la sala principal, Rosalie y Esme eran las que esta vez se enfrentaban a las imbatibles criaturas, después de que Fátima había recibido un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de las mismas, en estos momentos yacía en el suelo inconsciente sangrando de la cabeza, pero lo malo era que estaba muy lejos de ellas, exactamente del lado de la puerta, cruzando las criaturas murciélago.

_Son demasiado… _

Aclamo Esme mientras se las apañaba para esquivar a las bestias y propinarles algunos golpes en las heridas abiertas por sus demás familiares, mientras tanto Rosalie trataba de llegar al cuerpo de su inquilina, pues quisiese o no, ahora le debía un poco más de cosas. La lucha parecía eterna, mientras los cuerpos inmortales de Esme y Rosalie se rendían al cansancio, entonces Alice decidió ir en su ayuda y se abalanzo con fuerza contra una de las bestias llevándola al suelo, pero no se detuvo allí, Alice hizo acto de su increíble agilidad, y rápidamente se aparto del enorme ser murciélago humano, para llegar al lado de Fátima, de inmediato le saco de la casa, y una de las criaturas fue tras ellas, al menos ahora podían salir de la casa, y tener más espacio para el combate.

_Despierta Fátima… ¡Vamos!_

Aclamaba Alice con desesperación mientras llevaba a su nueva compañera en hombros y sentía los pesados pasos de la horrenda criatura tras de ella, entonces un estremecedor aullido se dejo escuchar por todo el sitio, la bestia se detuvo mientras sus ojos inertes observaban el entorno, esa noche había luna llena.

Alice no se detuvo y aprovecho la única oportunidad para recargar a Fátima dentro de un curioso árbol, que tenía un hueco enorme en su tronco, después se volvió hacia la criatura y se abalanzo contra ella para tumbarla de un golpe, después se aparto de ella y se deponía a entrar a la casa, cuando una enorme y grisácea mano le atrapo, era la otra bestia.

_¡Alice!_

Las voces aterradas de los Cullen aclamaron el nombre de la presa de aquel ser, mientras ella trataba de librarse del mortal agarre, sabía que si no lo hacía estaba muerta. Todos trataron de hacer algo, pero estaban muy cansados y heridos, entonces el potente y estremecedor aullido volvió a hacerse presente, y pareció que la luna llena brillase con más intensidad. La criatura se volvió hacia las montañas, como si de allí viniese el aullido, y de repente, por entre las sombras de las montañas un pequeño punto blanco se deslizo desde las cima de esta, y se fue acercando a ellos, hasta que lo vieron.

Un enorme lobo blanco de ojos zafiros, con las fauces abiertas se lanzo contra aquel ser y le llevo al suelo, mientras este luchaba por soltarse del enorme animal, Alice logro salir de su horrenda garra y se aparto velozmente del lobo.

_Un lobo… pero… _

Alice estaba temblando de miedo, cuando noto que aquel lobo no era como los de Forks, no este tenía brazos de hombre, no eran patas, y sus garras eran dedos, si dedos con garras en vez de uñas, tenía cola, hocico, pero el torso y las piernas de hombre, incluso noto que llevaba unos pantalones rasgados.

_Un hombre…y un lobo… este es un hombre lobo_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

Alice Cullen había sentido la muerte tan cerca como aquella vez de su transformación, una sensación poco agradable; su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba paralizado ante la imagen que percibían sus ojos, aquel hombre murciélago que minutos antes le tenía entre sus garras, estaba ahora chillando y aullando adoloridamente mientras el lobo enorme le mordía los brazos, había demasiada sangre, pero no una que ella apetecía.

El enorme murciélago dejo de chillar, y el lobo al ver que su presa ya no luchaba, levanto su enorme hocico al cielo y aúllo, era como si estuviese indicando que su cometido había sido llevado a cabo. Alice retrocedió torpemente mientras el miedo la consumía, nunca antes había visto criaturas así, y fue entonces cuando los enormes ojos zafiros del hombre-lobo se clavaron en ella, y comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, salvando la distancia entre ellos.

_Espera… no… me ataques_

Pidió Alice con la voz entrecortada mientras el extraño ser se acercaba a ella, entonces vio como el lobo se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, que eran muy parecidas a las piernas de un hombre, el hombre lobo se acerco un poco más a ella, y se detuvo en seco, sin apartar su vista de la inmortal. Alice respiro aliviada.

_¡Oye tú! ¡Déjale tranquila!_

Grito Jacob Black mientras corría hacia donde estaba Alice y el gigantesco hombre lobo, a sus espaldas iba Edward con la angustia plasmada en su rostro. Entonces se percato de que esto no había acabado, la otra criatura se alejaba del sitio, llevando a cuestas a la que el lobo había derrumbado, en la confusión, se habían escapado.

El hombre lobo volvió su rostro hacia Jacob y Edward y los miro detenidamente, hasta que el primero se abalanzo sobre él, tomando su forma de lobo en el salto, pero el hombre lobo no cayó al suelo, y mantuvo entre sus fuertes brazos al lobo marrón.

_Yo lo acabo de salvar… ¿Por qué me atacas?_

Todos se paralizaron, inclusive a Alice el miedo se le esfumo, y la incredulidad invadió el cuerpo de todos, aquel enorme humano-animal había hablado, su voz era tenue, como la de un joven de no más de 16 años, pero…

_El lobo… hablo_

Pensó Jasper mientras se acercaba con cautela hacia donde este yacía de pie, sujetando a Jacob del torso, era muy fuerte, así que Jasper se acerco lo más que pudo al enorme hombre lobo y con un gesto de la mano le saludo.

_Hola… señor_

La voz de Jasper sonó firme, inmutable, lo menos que se podía esperar de un buen soldado como el joven Hale. El lobo bajo la mirada hacia él y contesto.

_Hola, veo que tenéis muy mal criado a su perro guardián_

Los presentes no pudieron contener una leve risa, mientras Jacob dejaba escapar un gruñido de desaprobación al comentario. El enorme hombre lobo dejo a Jacob en el piso, no se llevaban por mucho tamaño. Jasper se acerco a Alice y la abrazo con dulzura, mientras ella se aferraba a su amado, escondiendo la cara entre su pecho.

_Perdona si te asuste, es que tenía que ver si te habían mordido_

Aclamo el hombre lobo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza como en señal de pedir disculpas, entonces inspecciono a todos los presentes con la mirada, y se detuvo en la joven Fátima.

_Así que aquí estabas_

Aclamo el lobo, mientras se acercaba a Fátima muy lentamente, Carlisle le miraba intrigado y un poco desconfiado, así que se mantenía cerca de la joven.

_No sé de qué me hablas, ¿Quién eres tú?_

Aclamo ella, mientras retrocedían unos pasos.

_No me recuerdas…dios ese maldito sí que te golpeo duro, Fati… ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?, mírame bien… tu me conoces, soy Mike_

La joven de oscuros cabellos movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, no recordaba a aquel extraño ser, mitad lobo, mitad hombre, pero por alguna razón, aquel nombre: "Mike", si le sonaba muy familiar. Entonces la amable voz de Carlisle se hizo presente.

_Bueno, si lo que pasa es un caso de amnesia, lo mejor será que ella lo empiece a recordar por sus propios métodos; y cambiando el tema, te agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarnos._

_No hay que agradecer, la verdad es que creo que les he dado más miedo que esas cosas_

Alice movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, estaba aterrada y bien sujeta a su amado, que le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

_En verdad lo siento_

Todos se calmaron al ver que este extraño sujeto no parecía el enemigo, Carlisle entonces trato de poder hacerle algunas preguntas al recién llegado, pero el que un lobo con forma de hombre te hable es muy raro.

_Am, oye… bueno me preguntaba si pudieses hablar con nosotros, pero… am… como… _

_¿Qué se supone que eres?_

La voz de Jacob sonó enfadada y con más ímpetu que la de Carlisle. El enorme lobo se volvió hacia él y noto que este estaba en forma de humano, entonces aclamo.

_Pues podría decir que soy como tú, pero me ofendería a mi mismo; yo niño soy un hombre lobo_

Jacob lo miro desafiante, la verdad es que este tipo le caía como una roca en las tripas, y sobre todo cuando enfatizo en la palabra Hombre. Los vampiros soltaron una leve risa, y entonces Alice logro juntar el valor suficiente para acercarse al lobo y preguntar.

_¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Cómo supiste de esas cosas?_

_Vengo de Inglaterra, soy de allá, pero bueno, es una larga historia. Verán yo vivo en un sitio llamado el Refugio, está en México, allí un grupo de seres "sobrenaturales", vivimos como una familia, bajo el mando de Fati… bueno al menos así era hasta que un vampiro de nombre Vircal apareció y le rapto, desde hace tres meses la hemos buscado._

Las miradas se fijaron en Fátima y ello sintió como un fuego en su interior le quemaba las entrañas, algo en su mente parecía aflorar, y comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas, imágenes, voces, y rostros.

_Bueno-_continuo el lobo- _ese tal Vircal, se la pasa de región en región buscando nuevos candidatos para sus experimentos, y supimos que por estos lugares había capturado a una joven vampiriza, por eso venimos, bueno, yo y un amigo. Si no les importa, preferiría cambiarme antes de continuar._

Todos asintieron mientras sus mentes se remontaban a aquel día de lluvia, donde habían perdido a Bella, estaba claro ahora, ese tipo le había hecho algo. Edward miro el cielo estrellado, y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, de gritar o de patearle el trasero a alguien, pero sabía que por más que quisiera, no sabía dónde estaba ella.

_Pero tal vez el si_

Pensó mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia donde el lobo se había encaminado, y entonces lo sintió, había otro vampiro con el lobo. Todos se tensaron al presenciar aquella energía y aguardaron hasta que de entre los arbustos se asomo un joven de cabello semi largo, ondulado y color castaño, estaba muy blanco, pero aun así, ese no era el vampiro.

_Disculpen, pero ha venido un compañero_

Aclamo el joven mientras se dirigía hacia ellos a trote, entonces fue cuando le vislumbraron a la perfección, era delgado, pero con los músculos marcados, sin duda era un chico que se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio, sus cabellos estaban polvorientos y sus ojos… eran del mismo color que los del lobo, era el hombre lobo.

_Valla, cambias mucho_

Susurro Esme mientras el joven se acercaba hasta ellos, y les dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes perfectos y blanquecinos, por un momento Carlisle pensó que aquel joven parecía más un ángel que un licántropo, a pesar del polvo en su cuerpo.

_Si, cambio demasiado, ¿pero quién no lo haría, si se transforma en un mitad animal?, bueno hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan, y que a lo mejore recuerdes._

Aclamo Mike, con la última frase dedicada a Fátima que le miraba intrigada, entonces de entre los arbustos salió otro joven, de la misma estatura que Jasper, y de hecho se le parecía demasiado, a excepción de que este joven tenía los cabellos cortos, y los ojos de un color azul cielo.

El joven avanzo lentamente hasta ellos, observándolos a todos cuidadosamente, y aunque sus ropas decían que era un chico común y corriente, su manera de andar y su porte, indicaban que era un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, de este emanaba también una extraña energía, era perturbador.

El joven llego entonces al lado de Mike, y con una voz tranquila pero autoritaria aclamo

_Mi nombre es Zethafrous, pero me pueden decir zeta_

Y una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en sus delgados labios, mientras sus ojos azul cielo brillaban bajo la luz de luna.

_¿Qué clase de chupa sangre es este tipo?_

Aclamo Jacob en su fuero interno mientras observaba anonadado al recién llegado, si era cierto que el parentesco con Jasper era bastante, pero su manera de mirar, y aquella energía que le rodeaba indicaba que no era un vampiro como los demás.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

El joven de rubios cabellos y ojos cielo inspecciono uno a uno a los presentes, hasta que se detuvo en la menuda figura de Alice, después se volvió hacia Fátima y con una voz afable aclamo.

_Se parecen bastante, ¿No es tu hermana?_

Ambas jóvenes le miraron extrañadas, se volvieron a verse entre ellas, y soltaron una pequeña risa. Entonces ambas asintieron con la cabeza, la verdad es que si se parecían bastante.

_Pero que va, no es mi hermana_

Aclamo Fátima mientras observaba al joven de nombre Zethafrous, y mientras los miraba, algo dentro de su mente le decía que ella ya le conocía, lo había visto antes. Pero la severa voz de Jasper Hale callo sus pensamientos.

_Hace unos momentos el lobo nos ha dicho –_Mike soltó un bramido, y aclamo un poco molesto-

_¡Este Lobo tiene nombre!, me llamo Michael-_

Jacob se río entre dientes por la escena, mientras Jasper volvía su mirada apenada al joven que había "salvado" la vida de Alice, aunque le hubiese dado un buen susto en el proceso.

_Perdona, Michael; Pero volviendo al tema, quisiese saber a qué se refieren, con lo de que Vircal busca candidatos, para sus experimentos._

Zeta y Mike observaron a Jasper meticulosamente, luego intercambiaron unos miradas entre ellos, y el vampiro de dorados cabellos aclamo.

_Esta, bien, creo que merecen saberlo, pero la verdad es que… bueno, nosotros dos desconocemos muchos detalles_

_Quien pudiese ayudarles es una joven del linaje de Argamedon_

Todo se quedo en silencio, de inmediato ambos comprendieron que aquellas personas, o mejor dicho, vampiros, no comprendían nada de lo que decían; A excepción de Fátima que se quedo muy pensativa, como si aquella palabra hubiese causado impacto en ella.

_Argamedon_

Susurro Fátima mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en el cielo, entonces se volvió hacia Carlisle y con una expresión piadosa aclamo.

_Creo que ellos pueden ayudarles a encontrar a Bella_

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, para después volverse hacia su familia y decir:

_Es lo único que tenemos como pista para recuperar a Bella, además de que ya vimos de lo que ese tal Vircal es capaz, es lo más prudente ir con los que al menos saben cómo defenderse._

Todos asintieron cuando de repente Emmett Cullen soltó un alarido de dolor, algo le quemaba el brazo. Todos se volvieron hacia él, y notaron como su brazo derecho se teñía de un color lila, era como un hematoma, pero claro, en la piel blanca de un vampiro. Edward sujeto a su hermano con fuerza, mientras Rosalie se ponía frente a Mike y a Zeta, y con un tono por demás autoritario aclamo:

_Ustedes dos, será mejor que me digan que le está pasando_

Ambos le miraron expectantes, ella les atemorizaba, y lo hacía enserio, pero fue por lo mismo que se dignaron a hablar, al menos el joven de cabello castaño y quebrado lo hizo, con una voz jadeante e impregnada de terror.

_Lo han de haber mo… mordido, pero estará bien, dale esto_

El joven que respondía al nombre de Michael le entrego un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un extraño liquido color verde dentro de él, Rosalie lo tomo delicadamente y le dedico una coqueta mirada al joven lobuno, para decirle mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza.

_Buen chico, ¿Sabes?, no me importaría cambiar de, "perro guardián"_

Jacob gruño, estaba claro dos lobos de manadas distintas no se llevaban. Entonces Rosalie se acerco a su amado vampiro, le dio un beso leve sobre los labios y después de eso, le tomo por los cabellos, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás, y una vez que Emmett mantuvo la boca abierta, le empino el tubo. Trabajo resuelto.

_Bien al menos el hematoma se está disolviendo, bueno ¿Qué sigue Carlisle?_

Aclamo Rosalie al tiempo en que el hematoma en el brazo de Emmett desaparecía, sin mencionar que el susodicho vampiro miraba con cierto enfado a su querida. Edward se río por la escena, pero mantuvo la atención fija en Carlisle cuando este hablo.

_Entonces está decidido, Zethafrous vamos con aquel Argamedon_

Zethafrous asintió con la cabeza, para después volverse hacia Fátima y dedicarle un amplia sonrisa, la verdad es que más que un vampiro, el parecía un ángel.

_Espero que recuerdes todo, nos haces falta sabes_

Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando el amanecer se acercaba, con miles de dudas en sus mentes, pero la más grande ellas, en ese momento, fue cuando por fin el astro rey baño los campos, y con ellos la piel diamante de los Cullen se hizo notar, pero, el tal Zeta no brillaba. Entonces Edward muy intrigado pregunto:

_¿No habías dicho que eras un vampiro?, digo es que he notado que tus ojos no son ni rojos ni dorados, y que…_

_¿No brillo?, oye amigo no quiero ofender, pero así como yo tengo de compañero un verdadero hombre lobo, soy un vampiro distinto a ti_

Jacob rugió de nuevo, no le agradaba cuando la gente le hacía menos; Michael sonrío y susurro algo que no fue audible ni para los vampiros, aunque Edward y Fátima pudieron oírlo en su mente, robándoles una sonrisa. Zethafrous se quedo confuso.

_¿Por qué os ríes?_

_¿mmm?, pues es que yo… leo las mentes, mi hermana Alice ve el futuro, y Jasper controla las emociones_

_Pero en este momento prefiero ver una buena riña de lobos_

Aclamo Jasper mientras su vista se centraba en Jacob y Michael, esos dos no se llevaban estaba claro, entonces Zethafrous hablo por fin, con una tranquilidad y desgarro común en un joven adolescente.

_Venga, ya entendí bueno así como ustedes son raros para mí, yo lo soy para ustedes, habemos muchos tipos de vampiros en el reino de los Vermuth._

_¿Vermuth?, ¿a caso Vircal es algo de ti?_

Aclamo Edward al borde de la histeria, el no era así, más sin embargo el recuerdo de ese sujeto y de su amada en tortura le hacía perder el quicio. Fátima se acerco a Edward y le tomo tiernamente por los hombros, y dulcemente susurro a su oído.

_Calma Edward, debe haber un error_

Edward se calmo, no sabía porque, pero algo en su voz, en su persona le mantenía en paz consigo mismo, entonces Michael se volvió hacia ellos y aclamo.

_Perdonen las taradeses de Zeta- _Zeta bufo- _Es que has hablado sin pensar compadre, pero bueno, verán ese tal Vircal no es un Vermuth, el se ha robado el apellido, porque es la familia dominante en el reino de… los… de su especie._

Todos miraron sin comprender, se suponía que los Vulturis eran los más poderosos, pero bueno, después de lo que habían vivido en los últimos días, todo podía ser posible.

_Bueno entonces vayamos, y en el camino nos explicaran todo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Aclamo Fátima mientras retenía todavía a Edward. Ambos jóvenes le miraron con alegría, y asintieron, al parecer ellos era lo que deseaban.

_Bueno si no les importa tenemos muy poco tiempo, los Argamedon son una lata, y no les gusta ser interrumpidos cuando cenan._

Aclamo Zethafrous mientras su mano perfecta tocaba el aire, y de repente una especie de hueco se abrió en el aire, como si aquel sitio fuese solo una lona, un sitio artificial, y hubiese algo más allá, Zeta se volvió hacia todos y les dedico una amplia sonrisa, después se introdujo en el agujero. Michael espero un momento y tratando de darles ánimos les dijo alegremente:

_Vamos no pasa nada, jeje, además, siento que a más de uno les agradara conocer más de Arreint_

_¿Arreint?_

La pregunta quedo en el aire sin respuesta mientras Michael atravesaba el agujero, Fátima miro a todos uno por uno, y con la mirada les indico que confiaba en ellos, entonces Edward y ella cruzaron el agujero, seguidos de Carlisle y Esme.

_Hey, pero antes de ir a no sé donde, díganme una cosita_

_¿Qué pasa Jacob?_

Aclamo Alice mientras observaba desconcertada la cara de Jacob.

_¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Y la chica?, Reneesme no me dijo nada de esto_

_No hay tiempo, vas o te quedas… simple_

Aclamo Jasper con una voz severa al tiempo en que tomaba a Alice del brazo y la llevaba hacia el extraño agujero, Emmett y Rosalie ya habían cruzado, era de esperarse, ella no se andaba con rodeos. Fue finalmente Jacob quien se decidió a cruzar el extraño oyó, adentrándose al mundo de donde todos provenían, sin saberlo, el lugar donde la magia se hace presente, ya sea blanca o negra, donde más de una criatura de ensueño o pesadilla viven… Arreint


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

_Por fin, Volterra._

Aclamo Vircal mientras sus ojos inyectados de sangre se posaban en las enormes paredes de la ciudad, era un sitio impresionante, el digno reino de un poderoso monarca.

_Y apesta a ratas_

Vircal sonrío al pensar en ello, sin duda alguna allí dentro había mejores partidos que la joven Swan de Cullen. Vircal se volvió hacia su mustang negro, y sus ojos viajaron más allá de su negra pintura y sus vidrios polarizados, hasta encontrarse con el rostro inerte de la joven Swan… Isabella Swan

_Simplemente perfecta, sin emociones, sin razón, una maquina de destrucción, y justo allí, hay más que esperan por su destino_

Vircal dio un último vistazo al majestuoso paisaje, después monto en el asiento del piloto detrás del volante y entro en la ciudad, estaba claro, el necesitaba más ayudantes, y uno de los vampiros más poderosos de Volterra sería muy buena elección.

_¿Pero quién será el afortunado?... Aro… Cayo… o tal vez tu Marco_

El hombre de largos y negros cabellos estaba viendo directo al rostro de Vircal, bueno al menos eso podría decirse, pues no se apreciaba nada tras los cristales del Mustang. Marco, uno de los tres líderes de los Vulturi lo había visto, y Vircal estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle. Sin pensarlo salió del auto.

_Marco_

_¿Quién eres?_

Ambos hombres se observaron detenidamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban con la intensidad de la curiosidad, y en el caso de Vircal, con el deseo de la sangre, de la locura. Vircal movió su enorme y fornido cuerpo hacia Marco, el solo lo observo acercarse, y en su rostro se formo una mueca de confusión.

_Mi nombre es Vircal Vermuth, del reino de los vampiros_

_¿Reino dices?_

Marco examino el rostro de Vircal, estaba intrigado por aquella aclamación, y para ser más preciso, le temía, había algo en aquel extraño hombre que no era común, inclusive para un vampiro. Marco estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la vigorosa voz de Aro se alzo por entre las sombras de los callejones.

_¿Qué está ocurriendo Marco?_

Marco se volvió hacia su recién llegado hermano, y con una mirada le indico lo que ocurría, Marco observo al extraño, y le dedico un amplia sonrisa, y sus largos cabellos se movieron con la brisa.

_Bienvenido_

_Gracias mi estimado Aro_

Marco soltó un bufido por lo bajo, había veces en que su querido "hermano" le sacaba de quicio, ¿Cómo podía comportarse tan calmado con aquel sujeto? Entonces se volvió hacia ellos cuando escucho a Aro pedirle que se dirigieran a la guarida, Marco se paralizo, ¿iba a llevar a ese tipo a su refugio? Pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar, como Aro estrechaba la mano con aquel sujeto.

_¿Así que eso era?_

Y marco sonrío levemente al creer que Aro habría descubierto todo de aquel sujeto con solo tocarlo. Se había vuelto hacia las sombras dando la espalda a su hermano, cuando de repente sus perfectos oídos escucharon un cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo.

_¡Aro!_

Grito Marco en su fuero interno, mientras se volvía rápidamente para ver lo ocurrido, pero fue muy lento, en menos de lo que sus sentidos pudieron reaccionar, la enorme mano de una criatura descomunal y horripilante le tomo por el rostro. Marco trato de luchar, pero esa cosa de largos y deformes brazos le dejo fuera de combate cuando le clavo de lleno en el suelo. Marco cayo inconsciente, sin siquiera poder saber si Aro estaba bien, o sin apenas comprender lo que ocurría.

_Y así se inicia una nueva era_

Susurro Vircal en sus adentros, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos se fijaban en las enormes puertas de madera de lo que anteriormente había sido un castillo, por lo menos uno que fue habitado por humanos. No muy lejos de allí, en la gran sala principal del castillo, la menuda figura de Jane se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

_Es extraño, ellos ya deberían estar aquí_

Tranquila, ellos saben cómo cuidarse

Aclamo una voz firme detrás de ella, era otro de los líderes del clan, Cayo, cuyos cabellos albinos y sus ojos inyectados de sangre le daban un aspecto de lo más perturbador, pero no para Jane, ella lo conocía de sobra. La pequeña inmortal solo se limito a asentir cuando Cayo le miro fijamente, el estaba también un poco aturdido, pero sabía que Marco y Aro deberían de estar por demás a salvo, no había nada a lo que un Vulturi pudiese temer.

_Y aquí están_

La voz de Vircal resonó por el amplio pasillo de entrada, estaba más que claro de que quería llamar la atención de todos los vampiros de Volterra, o por lo menos de todos los vampiros de aquella casona. De inmediato un par de enormes sujetos se pusieron enfrente de Vircal, vestían capas oscuras y tenían los ojos de un color sangre vivo.

_¿Quién se supone que eres?_

Pregunto uno con voz grave mientras observaba el rostro tan jovial de Vircal; el solo sonrío y en menos de lo que esperasen, un hombre murciélago entro por la puerta y decapito a mano limpia a los dos vampiros de guardia.

_¡Este es solo el inicio, Salid todos!_

La voz de viral se escucho por todo el castillo, Cayo se puso en pie como un relámpago y sintió la mano helada de la muerte sobre sus hombros.

_No puede ser_

Aclamo Cayo pasmado por el horror, ya no sentía a sus hermanos, ni a Marco, ni a Cayo, ni a los dos nuevos guardias de la puerta principal, Carlos y Brennan, si esos eran sus nombres, y aunque sabía que eran muy jóvenes, estaba consciente de que eran muy poderosos, lo bastante como para haber sido asesinados tan rápido.

_Jane, llama a todos y que se preparen para la pelea_

Jane obedeció la orden de Cayo y salió velozmente a cumplir su orden. De inmediato llego con su hermano Alec, y le informo de lo que había ocurrido, de inmediato se apresuraron a salir y dar cara al intruso.

_Que bienvenida, ¿saben?, esperaba más de los Vulturis _

La Voz de Vircal sonó tan divertida que Jane se estremeció ante la oscura presencia de aquel sujeto, pero sabía cuál era su deber. Uno a uno los Vulturi fueron cayendo cuando se acercaban los bastante a Vircal, era muy poderoso, demasiado.

_¿Quién demonios eres?_

Pregunto Jane llena de pánico al ver como su tan temido don no surtía efecto sobre aquel sujeto. Vircal sonrío ampliamente, le tomo por el cabello y le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello… después hundió los colmillos en ella muy lentamente, después bebió.

_¡Infame!_

La voz Furiosa de Cayo fue como un susurro en el viento al tiempo en que este se abalanzaba sobre Vircal, llevándolo al suelo. Jane cayo inconsciente mientras brotaba sangre de los orificios en su cuello, pero Cayo no lo noto, su ira incontenible solo le permitía ver a aquel sujeto, a su enemigo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, sus fuerzas eran muy equiparables, pero fue entonces cuando Cayo vio que a su oponente le faltaba un brazo, el derecho. Fue más que suficiente, cuando Vircal noto la pequeña distracción de Cayo le tomo del pescuezo y le aventó lejos de él, después alzo su brazo hacia él, y de repente el enorme ser mitad murciélago, mitad humano apareció y se abalanzo contra Cayo, quien quedo tan indefenso como cual ardilla ante un lobo.

_Basta cariño, lo quiero vivo_

La criatura obedeció a las órdenes de Vircal, mientras azotaba a Cayo contra el suelo y lo dejaba allí; Entonces Cayo observo lo que nunca se había imaginado, a pesar de que estaba débil y de que una neblina cubría sus ojos, pudo observar como aquel ser de pesadilla se encogía y retorcía su deforme cuerpo hasta volverlo el de una hermosa mujer, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_Bella… Bella Cullen_

Aclamo para sí Cayo mientras la joven le miraba con un rostro ausente de expresión, entonces lo comprendió, ella ya no era la joven que había conocido años atrás. Vircal se acerco lentamente al caído vampiro, le tomo por sus largos y albinos cabellos y le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Jane.

_Eres fuerte Cayo, lo suficiente para que me beba tu poder y pueda regenerarme_

Una perversa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vircal mientras observaba a su indefensa víctima, o al menos era así como Cayo se sentía en ese preciso momento. Y de nuevo Vircal clavo sus colmillos en la piel de mármol del antiguo vampiro, mientras este forcejeaba inútilmente, hasta que se quedo totalmente quieto, y Vircal comenzó a beber.

_Bella, ven cariño, quiero que puedas probar esto_

Aclamo Vircal mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso del brazo; sin pensarlo siquiera, Bella, o lo que quedaba de ella, se acerco al cuerpo inerte de cayo, y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de este.

Cayo soltó un lastimero gemido mientras Bella sorbía bruscamente de él, y en el proceso le desgarraba lentamente la carne, el dolor se volvía insoportable, el gran Cayo volvía a sentir, hasta que el cansancio llego a él, dejando de lado el dolor, lo último que logro ver antes de quedar dormido fue a una hermosa dama de cabellos castaños sorbiendo de él y al extraño sujeto de nombre Vircal que le miraba complacido, con una maldad infinita en sus ojos.

_Eres el diablo_

Fue lo último que Cayo logro susurrar.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

El paisaje era hermoso, todo era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, de esos de la edad media; Las montañas verdes y brillantes, el piso de un azulejo precioso con estrellas pintadas sobre él, y más allá de donde se encontraba la enorme y reluciente fuente de una mujer se encontraban una gran cantidad de "personas".

_¿Y esto es Arreint?_

Pregunto Emmett desconcertado mientras se esforzaba por divisar a las personas que estaban por la fuente, ellos estaban exactamente a la salida, o entrada, de un espeso bosque, oscuro y tétrico. Entonces el joven de dorados cabellos que respondía al nombre de Zethafrous se volvió hacia Emmett y le dio una palmada amistosa en el brazo.

_¿Al tipo duro le da miedo el lugar?_

Emmett sonrío al captar la broma en la pregunta, se volvió hacia Zethafrous y le devolvió la palmada en el hombro, mientras una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en su perfecto rostro.

_¡Claro que no compañero!, vamos al reino de los vampiros extraños_

_Deja de jugar_

La perfecta y fría voz de Rosalie se alzo por detrás de los jóvenes inmortales, quienes al escucharle se volvieron hacia ella. Emmett le sonrío picadamente, mientras Zethafrous se refugiaba detrás de Mike. A ambos les atemorizaba mucho la hermosa vampiresa.

_Que valiente Zeta_

_Tú cállate Mike, bueno lo mejor es apresurarnos_

Todos asintieron, excepto Rosalie que observaba todo a su alrededor, entonces un pequeño quejido llamo su atención.

_¿Edward?_

Pidieron todos al ver como su hermano se agarraba la cabeza como si le doliera, entonces él les calmo con un movimiento de la mano, que indicaba que el estaba bien.

_Es solo que hay muchos pensamientos… tan… extraños_

_Es común Edward, estas en Arreint_

Contesto Zeta como si fuese los más natural del mundo, y sin más que decir todos siguieron a Michael y a Zethafrous rumbo a lo desconocido. Mientras andaban por aquel sitio notaron que parecía un pueblo de la edad media, a excepción claro de algunos altos rascacielos que se divisaban a la distancia, era un lugar de lo más extraño, habían varios puestos a lo largo del amplio camino de roca, en el se veían personas, comunes y corrientes que ofrecían diversas mercancías.

_Que sitio tan extraño_

Aclamo Esme mientras sus ojos dorados se posaban en los distintos puestos y en las personas que le atendían; Hasta que de pronto paró en seco, llamando la atención de toda su familia.

_¿Qué ocurre Esme?_

Pregunto Carlisle preocupado mientras tomaba a su compañera por los hombros, entonces ella señalo con el dedo índice hacia una pequeña banca a un extremo del camino, allí había un hombre musculoso, de cabellos claros y piel blanca, pero eso no fue lo que a Esme desconcertó, si no que por entre el cabello de aquel hombre, salían un par de protuberancias blanquecinas.

_Tiene cuernos_

De repente el extraño se volvió hacia Esme, dejando al descubierto un par de hermosos y escalofriantes ojos azul marino, estaban llenos de una maldad indescriptible. Sin pensarlo Esme se aferro a Carlisle y escondió el rostro entre su pecho.

_¿Quién es?_

Susurro Carlisle, mientras abrazaba a Esme, entonces aquel extraño se puso de pie y con pasos lentos se acerco a ellos.

_¡Hey Eregit! Tranquilo hombre, son nuestros invitados_

La voz de Michael llamo la atención de aquel hombre, este le miro confundido por un segundo, después miro uno a uno a los Cullen, y volviendo el rostro hacia Carlisle, aclamo con una tímida sonrisa

_Mis disculpas… es que su olor es muy… distinto a los vampiros de por aquí_

_Si… bueno_

Carlisle no sabía que decir, aquel sujeto le daba cierto pavor, pero sabía que no les atacaría. Los dorados ojos de Carlisle siguieron inspeccionando a aquel personaje, simplemente no podía comprender que era lo que tenía frente a él. El joven de nombre Eregit noto de inmediato la curiosidad de Carlisle, y con una sonrisa en los labios aclamo:

_Tranquilo, entiendo que me teman… je, serian unos tontos si no lo hicieran… pero permítame presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Albert Eregit de Argamedon, el tercer hijo del señor Abbadon rey de las tinieblas._

Todos quedaron en silencio, ¿Qué significaba aquello? El joven extendió su mano abierta hacia Carlisle, el por puro instinto respondió al gesto y estrecho su mano_**,**_ estaba realmente caliente, pero Carlisle no le tomo importancia.

_Yo soy Carlisle Cullen… y ellos son…_

_Lo sé, ya me han enterado de ello… por dios perdonen que no les haya reconocido_

Carlisle soltó la mano de Eregit y acaricio el cabello de Esme, era una manera de calmarle, de inmediato ella se volvió hacia el extraño hombre y le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre hizo una reverencia y le pidió disculpas por su anterior comportamiento, hasta que la voz de Zeta llamo la atención de los tres.

_Bueno entonces vienes con nosotros Eregit, vamos, que tú hermana es una impaciente_

_Si lo se_

De nuevo todos se encaminaron hacia su destino, aunque los Cullen no estaban muy seguros de adonde se dirigían, hasta que por fin divisaron algo a la distancia, un gran castillo de piedra, y allí el sol dejaba de brillar.

_Este es el reino de los… ¿vampiros?_

Aclamo Edward mientras el dolor de cabeza desaparecía, ahora no podía escuchar nada… era lo mejor pensó él, después del dolor sufrido en la primera parte de aquel sitio. Zeta dio una respuesta afirmativa mientras seguía su camino hacia el castillo.

_Es muy extraño_

Aclamo Alice aferrada al brazo de Jasper, el solo movió la cabeza mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban todo el lugar. Por su parte Rosalie iba cubriendo sutilmente sus labios, al parecer alguien tenía una sangre muy agradable por allí, y la ponzoña comenzaba a inundar su boca… era desagradable.

_¿A quién te quieres comer?_

Pregunto Edward para romper el silencio, la atención se centro en Rosalie, ¡Perfecto!, maldijo ella en su fuero interno, mientras sus ojos oscurecidos por el hambre se posaban en la figura del joven de Argamedon.

_¿A mí?... Ho seria un placer señorita, pero ya soy de otra vampiresa_

Aclamo el susodicho con una sonrisa en los labios, Emmett le miraba con furia, pero no con una asesina, el no era celoso, y mucho menos le gustaba tener problemas sin sentido, aunque debía admitir que algo en su interior le pedía que peleara con aquel chico, era como la vez que se enfrento a Vircal.

_No te preocupes, no pensaba morderte… no sé ni qué demonios eres_

Aclamo Rosalie mientras el joven le sonreía.

_Pues soy eso mismo mi dama, un demonio de fuego_

_Es broma ¿No?_

_No_

De nuevo el silencio reino, a Rosalie le costaba trabajo asimilar que esa respuesta era cierta, el joven parecía más un ángel por ese rostro tan inocente que un demonio… pero sus ojos, llenos de malicia e ira, tal vez los demonios si existían, bueno si los vampiros eran reales, ¿por qué un demonio no lo seria?

_Hemos llegado… Edward, Alice, Jasper, en estos momentos es preciso que tomen de la sangre de Eregit, de lo contrario sus poderes podrán salir de su control_

Aclamo Zeta, mientras se paraban frente a un enorme puente de madera, perfectamente conservado. El castillo era enorme y de un color caoba, perfectamente conservado, sin grietas o suciedad alguna, no era como estar en la edad media. Pero eso no fue lo que desconcertó a los vampiros recién llegados, si no la petición de Zeta de que bebiesen de la sangre del hombre que decía ser un demonio.

_Por favor es necesario…_

Pidió Zeta mientras observaba a los tres inmortales, Edward contesto que si en apenas un susurro, Jasper solo se acerco al joven de Argamedon, pero Alice… ella no hizo nada, le tenía miedo, y también temía que el que no pudiese detenerse, no ella no quería moverse de donde estaba.

_Auch_

La voz indiferente del muchacho saco de su ensimismamiento a Alice, quien volvió la mirada hacia él, notando como de su muñeca goteaba un hilito de sangre, cerca de él, Jasper y Edward estaban limpiando sus labios con una expresión de desagrado en sus rostros, a ellos no les había gustado la sangre de ese chico. De repente el joven de Argamedon, que era más un hombre que un joven, le tendió la mano sangrante a Alice.

_Bebe_

Pidió con una encantadora sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sin pensarlo Alice tomo el brazo del joven y sorbió de su vena, el chico reprimió un sollozo de dolor, mientras apretaba sus labios, la joven bebía demasiado a prisa.

_Oye… me vas a secar_

Alice salió de pronto de sus pensamientos y con brusquedad soltó el brazo de Eregit, y se aferro a Jasper, fue algo muy extraño para ella, no sabía ni como, ni porque, pero había bebido la sangre de aquel sujeto, y… le gustaba, pero de una manera un tanto enfermiza, ella juro que había dejado gran cantidad de ponzoña en su interior.

_Perdona… ¿No te….?_

_No te preocupes_

Le interrumpió Eregit mientras se vendaba la mano con un pedazo de piel, que había sacado de las bolsas de sus vaqueros. Sin más que decir todos se encaminaron hacia el gran puente de madera, el cual de manera automática bajo hacia ellos, permitiéndoles el paso. Zethafrous fue primero por el puente, cuando de repente la enorme puerta frente a él se abrió, y una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y caobas apareció por el umbral.

_Bienvenido su alteza… veo que ha traído a nuestros invitados_

Aclamo la joven con sus ojos miel puestos en la figura de Carlisle… mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus carnosos labios.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

_Mi nombre es Mary Anne… mucho gusto _

Aclamo con una dulce voz la joven de ojos miel, que se encontraba frente a ellos, era muy hermosa, y la verdad es que muertos o no, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward seguían siendo hombres, y sus ojos no podían dejar de ver lo que frente a ellos estaba.

_Mucho gusto_

Aclamo Carlisle mientras besaba la mano de la joven con mucho respeto, la verdad era al único que no se le notaba el asombro por la inmensa belleza de aquella extraña jovencita. Ella sonrío dulcemente y les dedico una reverencia, para después posar su mirada en la de Zeta y luego en la de Mike y Jacob.

_Has traído otro licántropo… tu hermana se enfadara_

_Ni lo digas_

Aclamo Zeta mientras miraba de refilón a Jacob, que se encontraba claramente incomodo en ese sitio. Entonces la joven siguió observándolos a todos, y por fin su mirada se poso en la de Fátima, mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en sus labios.

_Me alegra que regresaras… no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado la joven Verónica_

_¿HE?... ¿verónica?..._

Mary Anne no le respondió, solo les pidió que le siguieran y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta, seguida por Zeta, Eregit y Michael. Carlisle espero un momento y con una amplia sonrisa les indico a su familia que podían confiar en esas personas, y después el entro junto a Esme al inmenso castillo.

El lugar era tan bello que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el piso reluciente y dorado, con varios grabados de bestias mitológicas, como Quimeras, Dragones, Centauros, y demás. En el techo los hermosos y enormes candelabros de Cristal alumbraban la amplia sala, los ventanales de cristal con ángeles grabados sobre ellos, y al fondo de la estancia unas escaleras cubiertas por una lujosa alfombra aterciopelada, tan roja como la sangre con bordados dorados en sus extremos.

_Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada_

Aclamo Zethafrous mientras hacia un reverencia a sus invitados, quienes estaban fascinados ante la magnificencia del lugar. Al lado de Zethafrous se encontraba la joven Mary Anne, quien les observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

_Espero que a los Licántropos no les moleste tener que cenar esta noche unicornio_

Jacob quedo desconcertado al oír la dulce voz de la joven, y por un momento olvido la repugnancia del olor que despedía aquel sitio, allí habían muchos vampiros.

_¿Has dicho unicornio?_

Pidió Jacob por demás pasmado, llamando la atención de todos los demás. Mary Anne contesto afirmativamente con un movimiento de la cabeza, para después explicar:

_Vera mi estimado joven, como nosotros los vampiros no podemos degustar la comida común y corriente de los humanos, pero tampoco podemos dejar que nuestros cuerpos se debiliten bebiendo solo sangre de animales, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de encontrar un sustituto de la sangre humana, y es así como hemos descubierto la carne y sangre del unicornio, el fénix, y el dragón, entre otros, que hoy comemos de la forma más natural posible, así nos mantenemos fuertes y satisfechos sin tener que beber de los humanos, y dándonos el lujo de poder utilizar todos nuestros dientes, en lugar de solo los colmillos._

Jacob quedo expectante ante tal explicación, al igual que los Cullen quienes miraban con intriga a la joven… ¿Fénix, Unicornio, Dragón?... era lo único que rondaba por sus mentes en esos momentos.

_Por favor__** –**_Pidió Mary Anne- _Es mucho mejor que comáis algo antes de que vallan a rescatar a sus compañeros del plano mortal._

Edward analizo por un momento las cosas, había algo que no le cuadraba y fue entonces cuando la voz mental de aquella joven, le saco de sus pensamientos internos.

_¡¿Qué les ha pasado a los Vulturín?_

Aclamo él con espanto mientras la mirada de la joven Mary Anne se tornaba entristecida. Entonces una voz autoritaria se alzo por toda la sala.

_¡Basta!, serán nuestros invitados pero no os permitiré hablarle así a mi hermana_

Las miradas de las vampiresas se fijaron entonces en la presencia de un elegante y atractivo muchacho que bajaba por las escaleras, alto, fornido, notablemente más grande que Zethafrous, tal vez por la edad de Emmett. El joven era sin duda alguna un vampiro, su piel era muy blanca, sus cabellos cortos y castaños peinados hacia atrás, vestía un traje militar color negro con varias medallas de oro, su andar elegante y firme les hacía ver imponente, pero fue hasta que llego frente a ellos, que pudieron divisar sus ojos color miel casi dorado, por fin alguien que se parecía a ellos en eso.

_Albert…_

Hablo Mary Anne mientras miraba como su hermano observaba con desapruebo a Edward, quien le sostenía desafiante la mirada.

_Solo os pido que controléis a vuestro hijo, comprendo vuestra desdicha, pero no hay motivo para alteraos de esa forma._

_¿Qué no hay motivos?_

_Cálmate Edward_

Carlisle calmo la ira de su hijo, con la ayuda de Jasper, mientras Alice tomaba firmemente del brazo a su impetuoso hermano. A muy pocos metros de ellos, Mary Anne se encontraba aferrada al brazo del joven Albert, que seguía observando a Edward, después de un breve momento analizo a todos los presentes y con una reverencia aclamo muy cordialmente:

_Os pido una disculpa, pero es que me veo en la necesidad irrefutable de proteger a mi hermana, en verdad siento el haberles incomodado_

_No te preocupes_

Aclamo la amable voz de Esme mientras le sonreía al joven, notablemente el decía la verdad, solo estaba protegiendo a su hermana. Entonces el joven volvió a alzar la mirada y aclamo.

_Si os queréis saber que paso con los Vulturi, les pido que me acompañéis a donde mi señor, les espera ansioso junto a toda su familia._

La cara de Zethafrous se lleno de espanto, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo por los brazos a Edward y a Fátima y los arrastro por las escaleras, sin más que poder objetar todos le siguieronvelozmente.

La sala de arriba era más impresionante que la anterior, allí había una enorme fuente de diamante, con la forma de una mujer alada tocando el arpa, el piso dorado y con una enorme "V" grabada en el. No había ventanas, solo un enorme candelabro colgado del techo, y otras escaleras cubiertas de la misma alfombra aterciopelada. A cada lado de las escaleras había unas habitaciones, que quien sabe a dónde daban, y se notaba que detrás de las escaleras seguía otro camino, por el cual Zethafrous los guío.

_Por acá es el comedor, vamos… _

Pidió Zeta con el miedo en su voz mientras apresuraba el paso con Fátima y Edward a cuestas, el joven vampiro era muy fuerte, mucho más cuando estaba tan asustado.

_¿Por qué este niño va tan deprisa?_

Aclamo fastidiada Rosalie mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia, la verdad era que le hubiese gustado observar más tiempo aquella linda fuente, ¿Por qué?… no lo sabía.

_La señorita Athalie no tiene muy buena fama de ser paciente_

Aclamo Mary Anne mientras su mirada se centraba en el cuerpo fugaz de Zethafrous, entonces noto que Rosalie no sabía a lo que ella se refería y agrego.

_Athalie es la hermana mayor de Zethafrous, por unos… doscientos años_

_¿Hermanos?... ósea… ¿fueron transformados por el mismo vampiro?_

Pregunto con intriga Rosalie mientras seguían caminado, entonces Mary Anne negó con la cabeza.

_No, ellos son hermanos de sangre, son siete en total, bueno más el que viene_

Rosalie no entendía nada de lo que aquella joven le estaba contando, ¿Era acaso que los Vermuth eran medio vampiros, hijos de una humana y un vampiro? La pregunta silenciosa llego a la mente de Edward, quien le dijo que era lo más probable.

_Por fin_

Aclamo Zeta triunfante mientras las miradas furtivas de diez personas se fijaban en su persona. Edward y Fátima no podían creer que aquel sitio fuese real, la mesa era enorme y de oro puro, en el techo colgaba un candelabro de Cristal color rojo que iluminaba toda la estancia, el piso estaba hecho de mármol y las paredes pintadas de un color hueso, con varios cuadros sobre ellas.

_Chicos… estos son mi familia_

Aclamo Zeta una vez que todos llegaron al comedor, Albert y Mary Anne saludaron con una reverencia, mientras las personas de la mesa se ponían de pie, entonces un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros hasta la altura de los hombros y ojos verdes jade, que se hallaba en la cabecera de la mesa hablo muy sutilmente.

_Bienvenidos Cullen, es para mí un honor tenerlos de invitados en mi humilde morada, mi estimado joven Black también es un placer conocerle_ –Su mirada se poso en Fátima- y_ es todo un placer volveros a verle_

Todos Saludaron con una leve reverencia, para después ser presentados por Carlisle. El hombre de oscuros cabellos se encamino hacia ellos y estrecho la mano del líder del clan de Olympic, para después volverse hacia los que estaban en la mesa.

_Como supondré ya has conocido a mi hijo Zethafrous, a Mary Anne y a mi general Albert, pero permítanme presentarles al resto de la familia de los Vermuth… Ella es mí amada esposa Catherine Thusole, la madre de mis pequeños, bueno algunos no tanto._

La hermosa mujer que hace momentos atrás se encontraba al lado de él en la mesa se encamino hacia donde todos ellos estaban y con una leve reverencia les saludo. Era muy hermosa, demasiado como parecer un vampiro, sus cabellos eran largos y dorados, su rostro blanco como la nieve y sin desperfecto alguno, sus labios delgados y rosados, su nariz fina y delicada, de ojos pequeños y levemente rasgados, de un color azul cielo, idénticos a los del joven Zethafrous, quien de inmediato al tenerle cerca corrió a abrazarle como cual chiquillo a su madre… porque eso era… su madre.

_Tranquilo pequeño…_ —Beso la frente de su joven hijo y después centro su atención en los recién llegados y sonrío dulcemente- _por favor siéntanse como en su casa, presentaos muchachos_

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras sus rostros se fijaban en los demás presentes, que seguían de pie, entonces una joven de largos y oscuros cabellos hablo

_Bien, mi nombre es Athalie Vermuth, y ella es mi gemela___– La joven señalo con un gesto de la mano a la que estaba al lado de ella, eran muy parecidas, solo el color de los ojos les distinguía, ya que la primera, Athalie tenía unos extraordinarios ojos color violeta y la que se estaba presentando tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda –

_Mi nombre es Hitomi Vermuth___–Contesto la de los ojos verdes-

_Yo soy Zethirus Vermuth, un placer el conocerles_

Aclamo un joven de cortos cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes, después había un lugar vacío, todos supusieron que ese era el de Zethafrous, y después una joven de no más de quince años de cabellos dorados hasta a la altura de los hombros y ojos celestes hablo.

_Yo soy Jane Verónica, y este es mi mellizo William_

_Pero podéis llamarme Billy _

Aclamo un joven al lado de la muchacha rubia, el tenía los cabellos oscuros y los ojos verde esmeralda; Al lado de él había una pequeña niña de no más de diez años, con el cabello dorado y los ojos esmeraldas, ella contesto muy alegremente.

_Yo soy Ethalia, pero todos me llaman Etha… un placer_

Entonces el rostro de Carlisle se lleno de pavor, pues cuando la pequeña sonrío noto claramente los pequeños colmillos en su boca, ella era una vampiresa, una muy pequeña

_¿Dice que estos son… sus hijos?_

Pregunto Carlisle intrigado, mientras el hombre que seguía frente a él contestaba con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

_Esperad, se más o menos lo que os imagináis, pero dejadme aclarar algo_

Aclamo una voz de la silla que seguía. Una joven de largos cabellos rojizos se pudo frente a Carlisle sin que el siquiera lo notase, la joven le miro seria por unos momentos, centrando sus ojos azul zafiro en los de él, entonces volvió a hablar.

_Yo soy Ariadne de Argamedon, y os aconsejo que no saque conclusiones apresuradas, prometo que explicaremos todo después de comer_

La joven de cabellos rojizos observo a todos uno por uno, mientras el rostro de Carlisle seguía expectante, a diferencia de Eregit, quien supuso era su hermano, la joven tenía una mirada más intrigante, y era poco más alta que él, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, pero al menos… no tenía cuernos. Sin más que poder decir todos tomaron asiento en la gran mesa de oro, e inmediatamente después un grupo de muchachos y muchachas salieron de una puerta situada en el ala este del comedor con varias charolas en mano.

_No entiendo que haces tú aquí Eregit_

_Coincidencia_

Platicaban los extraños jóvenes de Argamedon mientras sus miradas vagaban entre Edward y Fátima, ello sabían a la perfección que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la mesa, Mary Anne y Albert se encontraban platicando entre susurros.

_Ella… la rubia… se siente que ha tenido un pasado tormentoso_

Aclamo Mary Anne con tristeza en la voz.

_Mary Anne… no hay nada que se pueda hacer_

_Yo se que si hermano_

_Eres una cabeza dura… ¿lo sabes?_

_Si –_Ella sonrío y volvió a centrar su atención en el jugoso filete frente a ella, esa carne era irresistible


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

_¿Me estás diciendo que ese sujeto ha transformado a todos los vampiros en esas bestias mitad murciélago?_

La voz exasperada y un tanto atemorizada de Carlisle se alzo por toda la habitación, mientras la joven de cabellos como de fuego le observaba de forma indiferente.

_Calma por favor, escuche, sé que esto le… atemoriza, pero créame no es el único en sentir miedo…_

Aclamo la joven que respondía al nombre de Ariadne mientras sus ojos zafiros inspeccionaban las múltiples miradas a su alrededor. En la amplia habitación color hueso solo faltaban dos personas, Alice y Edward Cullen.

_Vera, lo importante en este asunto _–continuo Ariadne– _es que… bueno supimos que uno de su clan fue transformado debido a su peculiar ADN, haciéndola tan fuerte como…___–su voz se torno turbia y arrojó a regañadientes la última palabra– _**yo**_

_Bella es…_

La voz de Jacob se alzo como un susurro que rasgaba el viento, mientras en su mente se retrataba la batalla contra los hombres murciélagos, simplemente no daba crédito a pensar en que su amada amiga fuese una de esas cosas, y mucho menos el pensar que él le había atacado y clavado los colmillos, era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

_Pero… hay una cura, pero no es nada fácil obtenerla_

_¡Habla!_

Rugió Jacob mientras su enorme cuerpo se abalanzaba contra el de Ariadne

_Que impulsivo… y muy en mi parecer infantil_

La voz de Ariadne se alzo por sobre los pensamientos confusos de Jacob, el con su más de metro ochenta de estatura y sus ciento y tantos kilos de puro músculo se encontraba en el suelo con el labio partido, y todo su cuerpo aturdido como si hubiese chocado contra un enorme muro de acero

_No es posible… ¿en verdad es un demonio?... _

Jacob estaba aturdido y en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras del joven de rubios cabellos llamado Eregit, era algo simplemente increíble, pues no daba crédito a ello, al parecer los hermanos de Argamedon eran en efecto demonios.

_Ah jóvenes lobos, siempre actúan de forma bestial cuando el miedo les llena el cuerpo, pero no te preocupes… es común para un animal tener miedo_

Aclamo Ariadne para después soltar una encantadora risa, solo comparada con el canto de un ángel, a excepción de que estaba ligeramente cargada de malicia; No tardo mucho tiempo para que Emmett y Jasper pillaran la broma y acompañasen a la joven en su risa, pero poco duro todo esto, pues pronto la gran puerta de madera que separaba aquella estancia de la sala se vio abierta de par en par.

_Drácula… _

La voz de Ariadne quedo silenciada cuando el anfitrión del enorme castillo se puso en frente de todos, ¡por fin había escuchado su nombre! Y ninguno podía dar crédito a que él fuera el famoso vampiro Rumano. Pero poco importaba eso en estos momentos, cuando la atronadora voz de Drácula aclamo:

_Vircal ha solicitado una audiencia con su hijo, Edward, y… ha ido_

_¿Solo?_

Pregunto Esme angustiada mientras su corazón inerte se oprimía ante el temor de que le pudiese pasar a su hijo adoptivo. Entonces el legendario señor de la noche negó con la cabeza, calmando un poco la atmosfera.

_Fátima ha ido con el… pero por lo que se, eso es solo pero que algo malo_

_¿Y se puede saber por qué piensa eso?_

Aclamo Rosalie fingiendo indiferencia ante la ausencia de su hermano, la verdad era que temía por su seguridad, no tanto, pero había comenzado a apreciarlo.

_Su amiga, Bella tiene una información genética muy…rara, que le sirve a Vircal para sus experimentos, pero Fátima… le es de vital importancia, y temo que si la obtiene ambos mundos correrán peligro… _

_Y lo más seguro es que planee un intercambio_

Aclamo Ariadne interrumpiendo las palabras de Drácula; Todos le miraron confundidos, o tal vez con pánico, pero eso no era importante ni ayudaba en nada, tenían que ir en busca de Edward y Fátima, antes de que Vircal los encontrara.

_Ya he mandado a mis huestes en su búsqueda, pero temo que no hay mejor idea de que ustedes que le conocen traten de seguirle_

_De acuerdo_

Tras este pequeño acuerdo entre los líderes del clan, Carlisle le indico a su familia a dónde dirigirse cada uno, y así lo hicieron, esperando muy en lo profundo que su hermano estuviese bien. Mientras tanto Jacob se quedo en el castillo junto a la joven diablesa que le miraba con cierto desgane.

_¿Por qué no has ido?_

Pidió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y su atrayente cuerpo se enderezaba contra la pared, era casi tan alta como el… y sin duda más intimidante que cualquier persona, o monstruo que hubiera conocido.

_Hace… unos momentos mencionaste algo sobre una…cura_

Ariadne miro a Jacob de reojo, y observo uno a uno los detalles de su cara tan infantil, robando una sonrisa de sus finos labios que Jacob no pudo entender, pero por miedo o fascinación no dijo palabra alguna, esperando con cierta ansia la respuesta a su pregunta.

_Sí, hay una cura… pero… es muy difícil obtenerla_

_Dime_

_Bien… pero antes dime tu algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa chica?_

Jacob quedo boquiabierto cuando los ojos de aquella hermosa joven se clavaron en los suyos, era como ver al cielo nocturno, un cielo oscuro y fascinante, o como entrar a lo más profundo del océano. Jacob no se dio cuenta del hechizo que en él estaba presente en esos momentos hasta que escucho la última estrofa de sus palabras:

_Yo le amo_ – Había aclamado semiinconsciente, mientras una mueca de suficiencia se formaba en el rostro de Ariadne.

_Bruja_

Gruño Jacob en sus adentros, aquella mujer le había hecho reconocer aquello que más temor le daba en el mundo, ya que a pesar de que amaba a Reneesme, y de que estaba imprimado de ella, el recuerdo de bella, de su bella aun seguía clavado en su corazón.

_El corazón es una maquina letal… no es tu culpa el que aun le ames, y el que no soportes la idea de perderle, pero tampoco es razón suficiente para que arriesgues tu vida de forma ridícula e inútil, piensa antes de actuar joven quileute… y aunado esto a tu actual fuerza serás un gran oponente_

Al termino de sus palabras Ariadne salió de la estancia con un aire sombrío a su alrededor, era sin duda una criatura fascinante e irritante, al menos eso pensó Jacob mientras aquellas palabras todavía sin sentido daban vuelta a su alrededor…entonces una idea le llego de repente como cual cubetazo de agua fría al ser despertado por Leah Clearwater

_Ese vampiro… ¡les teme a los lobos!_

Sus pensamientos acabaron expresados en un eufórico grito, mientras recordaba la noche en que conoció a Zethafrous y a Mike, estaba claro que Vircal había mandado primero a bella a luchar, quizás porque ella no les temía a los lobos, y que solo estaba él, pero cuando vio que había más de un lobo…

_Huyó_

Jacob sonrió ampliamente mientras sus dientes blancos como la leche resplandecieron contra la luz y sus ojos brillaban alegres; Y sin más que pensar se quito su camisa y zapatos y salió de aquella habitación en busca de Mike, el único lobo que podía ayudarle por el momento.

_Al menos hasta que regrese a con mi manada, es lo único que me queda_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

_Maldita sea es muy rápido… _

Aclamo la joven Yehilyn en su fuero interno mientras sus piernas se movían tan rápido como podía forzarles. A pocos metros delante de ella, corriendo como cual alma endemoniada iba la única persona que le había hecho olvidar el dolor de su pasado

_Edward Cullen… ¿en verdad ella vale la pena?... ¿Por qué le persigues con tanta fuerza?... ¿por qué yo no pude dejarte partir solo?_

Las preguntas azotaban su alma como la incesante lluvia sus cuerpos, no sabía dónde estaban ni cuándo llegarían al sitio que aquel sujeto les había indicado, solo sabía que debía ir tras Edward Cullen, y protegerle de lo que fuese que les esperase allí adelante.

_Te dije que te quedaras…_

La fría voz de Edward rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, más no así su andar, ambos seguían recorriendo el camino borroso en la total oscuridad, solo distinguiéndolos su pálida piel.

_Yo… no puedo dejarte solo_

_¿Por qué?_

Fátima sintió una punzada en su corazón, un dolor indescriptible y casi imperceptible que le arrebato una lagrima discreta de sus ojos marinos, incluso sus pasos se vieron afectados, dejando una distancia más grande entre ella y el joven que ahora desconocía

_No lo sé… ¡No lo sé Edward!... pero por lo que os debo a tu familia, te seguiré hasta el infierno_

Ella hablo para sí misma sin importarle lo que él pudiera decir, por suerte su respuesta nunca llego, y cuando menos lo esperaron estuvieron recorriendo un oscuro bosque codo a codo.

_El tiene a Bella… ella…es todo para mi_

Aclamo Edward mientras desaceleraba el paso, al mismo tiempo que Fátima. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a observar el camino frente a ellos, que a medida que bajaban la velocidad iba tomando forma…

Edward le miro de reojo con la preocupación en sus ojos dorados, y fue entonces cuando vio el rastro delator de una lagrima… se le había olvidado que no estaba con un vampiro más de su mundo, ella era muy distinta.

_Lo siento… pero ya me has salvado en un pasado y no quiero que te involucres más en esto_

Aclamo Edward mientras paraba en seco, al igual que su acompañante, quien siguió sin emitir palabra alguna, estaba claro que no quería dar pie a una discusión respecto al tema. Edward suspiro rendido y peinándose el cabello con una de sus manos aclamo

_Está bien, pero no vayas a hacer alguna tontería_

_Eso debería de decírtelo yo… me has pedido que no me involucre Edward, pero… tu eres el intruso en esta empresa… ¡Esta es mi lucha!_

La voz de la joven sonó agresivamente acusadora, mientras sus ojos brillaban de coraje, o tal vez de rabia. Aunque no deseaba admitirlo Edward sabía que ella tenía razón, a no ser por ella tal vez nunca hubieran sabido del paradero de bella

_O tal vez aun seguiría aquí_

Pensó Edward con un coctel de emociones en su interior, mientras analizaba la situación, era verdad que desde que Fátima Yehilyn había llegado a su vida habían pasado muchas cosas maravillosas y extrañas, pero también había pasado lo más trágico de su inmortal existencia… había perdido al amor de su vida, la razón de su existir…

_Pero no es tu culpa… ella me fue arrebatada antes de que tu llegaras en mi auxilio_

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la tierra mojada, a través de un sin fin de árboles frondosos, y con la lluvia inmisericorde sobre sus cuerpos. Así paso un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que por fin una luz pareció indicar el final del bosque.

_Si mueres tu familia se pondrá muy triste_

Susurro Yehilyn mientras una rabia y una tristeza inhumanas se sembraban en su interior, ¿en verdad tenía por la vida de Edward Cullen?... ¿o es que estaba celosa de aquella persona que reclamaba su atención?

_Si ella muere… mi vida acabara_

_Idiota… ninguna vida gira alrededor de otra… ¡Nadie es imprescindible!_

_¿Estás molesta?... ¿conmigo?_

_Obviamente… _

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio mientras la lluvia paraba poco a poco, a medida que se acercaban a la extraña luz y salían del bosque.

Frente a ellos una enorme mansión de color ladrillo se alzaba en una verde pradera, y en la enorme puerta de madera habían dos personas, Vircal y junto a él una joven de estatura media, pálida y de largos cabellos caobas.

_Bella_

Susurro Edward mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en una reacción involuntaria, Yehilyn se puso a su costado y de igual manera su cuerpo se vio en tensión absoluta, mientras sus labios se abrían en una mueca de desagrado dejando al descubierto sus relucientes colmillos caninos.

_Has vuelto Fido_

Aclamo Vircal mientras su perturbadora mirada se fijaba en la joven de alborotados cabellos oscuros, ella respondió con un gruñido gutural, mientras el joven Cullen permanecía en un estado de shock, al tiempo en que su mirada se fijaba en la de la joven al lado de Vircal.

_Bueno ya que has traído a mi querida mascota, creo que sería justo que te dé a tu mujer… ¿O deseas hacer alguna otra oferta Edward?_

La voz de Vircal sonó amenazadora, llena de una maldad incomprensible mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban con demencia, al tiempo en que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos una especie de cadena para perro.

_Ven mi niña… te deseo de regreso_

_¿Qué?... enfermo_

Gruño Fátima mientras se agazapaba al piso con los colmillos amenazantes. Vircal le sonrío de forma maliciosa, y con un movimiento de la cabeza índico a Bella se acercara a su marido, quien seguía incapaz de reaccionar

_Edward…_

_Bella…_

Ambos susurraron sus nombres al unísono, mientras Bella se acercaba cada vez más a Edward con los brazos extendidos, todo pareció desaparecer para Cullen, solo existía aquella mujer, su mujer…Bella.

_Amor… _

Susurro Edward al tiempo en que sus manos reaccionan en busca del abrazo de Bella, se sentía increíblemente feliz y asustado, era como salir de una horrenda pesadilla, poco a poco se acercaban el uno al otro, era como verlo en cámara lenta…cuando de pronto la figura de Fátima apareció entre los dos, encarando a Bella

_¿Eres tonto o que Edward?... ¡Ella no es tu Bella!_

Las palabras salieron como fuego de su boca, mientras sus ojos iracundos se clavaban en los de Bella, quien seguía inerte, carente de expresión alguna.

_No es cierto… Fátima ella es Bella mi esposa_

_¡Cállate!_

Fátima ignoro a Edward nuevamente y sus puños se situaron frente a su rostro, iba a luchar de ser necesario contra aquella mujer que ahora le parecía su peor enemigo.

_Edward… en verdad no hay razón de luchar… solo dame lo que me pertenece y yo te daré lo tuyo_

La voz de Vircal llego hasta el alma de ambos inmortales, el sujeto les daba pavor, sabían de lo que era capaz, pero lo que en verdad dejo a Edward perplejo fue la proposición de que si dejaba a Yehilyn allí, el tendría de nuevo a su amada… a su vida.

_Yo no te pertenezco_

Rugió Fátima mientras sus ojos se volvían en un color carmesí y su mandíbula se tensaba y sus colmillos se agrandaban. Entonces la extraña voz de la joven Bella entro en su alma como cual bala perdida en el cuerpo de un soldado desarmado.

_Fátima, si en verdad te importa Edward… déjame volver a el_

Ella le miro confundida e incrédula, la voz aunque extraña le sonó a la vez tan familiar que sintió un hueco en el estomago y de un momento a otro la ira abandono su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de aquella mujer, en los de la extraña llamada bella.

_¿Si en verdad me importa?... Edward... ¿en verdad me importas?_

La mente de Yehilyn daba vueltas a una respuesta más clara que el cristal, él le importaba, estaba claro, pero no quería perderlo, o tal vez no era por el si no

_Por tener una familia… ¿Pero que sería capaz de hacer por ellos?_

La mente de Fátima se volvió un mar de tormento mientras recordaba los rostros de cada uno de los hermanos de Edward, y los de sus padres cuando se tocaba el tema de Bella.

_Ella es su familia… en cambio yo_

Ella se volvió hacia Edward con una mirada suplicante, quería saber que era lo correcto, y en efecto encontró su respuesta en los ojos afligidos del joven que había cautivado una parte de su ser; nuevamente miro a Bella quien le miraba fijamente con la suplica impregnada en sus ojos, estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer.

_Está bien… tu ganas… ¡Déjale libre!_

_Fátima…_

Susurro Edward al tiempo en que su mente volvía a la realidad, no podía creer que aquella joven de la que hace menos de dos meses no sabía nada, estaba arriesgándolo todo por el… por su familia. El estiro su mano hacia ella y le toco suavemente el hombro, pero Fátima no contesto… ni siquiera se digno a mirar a Edward.

_No…_

Las ideas de Edward estaban confusas, solo podían girar en torno a la persona que amaba y a la que había comenzado a… ¿querer? El jaló con más fuerza el hombro de Fátima tratando de verle el rostro, ¿estaría esperando ver otra lagrima delatora?, ¿para qué? ¿No era eso lo que él quería?...

_Recuperaras tu vida… _

La voz de Fátima sonó distante y terriblemente helada, mientras se quitaba bruscamente la mano de Edward de su hombro, y daba un paso hacia delante.

_Déjale libre… _

_Libre… Libre__**…**_

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Fátima mientras su mirada inerte se perdía en la de Vircal, ya había tomado una decisión, pero no cerraría estrato hasta que se cumplieran los acuerdos.

Vircal camino hacia Bella con el collar de perro en las manos, y un miedo inexplicable recorrió el cuerpo de Fátima.

_Bien, ella se va… tú te quedas…_

La voz de Vircal se alzo en la oscura noche, al tiempo en que un grito inhumano se dejaba escuchar en todo el sitio… Bella se desplomo inconsciente sobre el verde pasto. Y después Vircal tendió una mano amigable hacia la joven de oscuros cabellos, ella miro de reojo a Edward mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Bella

_Hice lo correcto… adiós Edward_

Aclamo Yehilyn en su fuero interno mientras dirigía sus paso hacia Vircal, pasándole de largo hacia la gran mansión color ladrillo, de inmediato Vircal le siguió claramente satisfecho del intercambio, mientras Edward tomaba a su amada en brazos, para después ver alejarse poco a poco a la que dio la vida por su felicidad.

_Gracias… Fátima Yehilyn… Cullen_

Había ignorado por mucho tiempo los pensamientos de Fátima, pero Edward sabía que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo, ella los consideraba su familia… y el la había abandonado a última hora, ¿Qué iba a decirles a todos ahora? Abrazo a su amada con fuerza refugiándola en su pecho, y acariciando sus cabellos con ansiedad, mientras una emoción devastadora le llenaba el cuerpo, y observaba la enorme mansión. Fue entonces cuando una imagen golpeo su mente.

_El llevaba un collar… "Has vuelto Fido"… "Lo que me pertenece"… ¡mierda!_

Edward bufo en su fuero interno al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, una a una las palabras y las imágenes de Vircal aparecían en su mente, y se le clavaban en el corazón como filosos cuchillos, el acababa de entregar a una valiosa… ¿hermana?... al peor de sus enemigos.

_Perdóname_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

_¡Vamos Jacob corre más rápido!_

La atronadora voz de Michael rasgo la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su enorme cuerpo de lobo se convertía en un susurro; Muy por detrás de él, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían iba Jacob Black, regañándose internamente por no poder dar alcance a tan arrogante muchacho.

_Engreído… ¡Mike ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas!_

_¿He?... ¡Capte el rastro mucho antes que tú!... ¡muévete!_

Ambos lobos siguieron su camino en silencio, mientras el viento chocaba contra sus rostros ahora convertidos en rostros lobunos.

_Creo ver algo… ¡Jacob!_

Ambos lobos se detuvieron en seco al ver la pálida piel de Edward Cullen bajo los rayos de Luna, tenía un mal aspecto y sobre sus brazos llevaba en vilo a la razón de la vida de Jacob Black

_Bella… ¡Bella!_

_Jacob_

Susurro Edward mientras Jacob llegaba a su lado para arrebatarle a Bella de los brazos, esperando un deseo incontenible de recuperarle… pero jamás llego, solo se limito a observar el rostro enternecido de Jacob Black al sujetar entre sus fuertes brazos a la razón de sus vidas.

… _Ninguna vida gira alrededor de otra… ¡Nadie es imprescindible!_

_Fátima_

Susurro Edward mientras su mente viajaba al momento en que Fátima recitaba esas palabras, mismas que ahora daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente, ¿Habría valido la pena todo?, pensó él con tristeza mientras observaba a una inconsciente Bella, y a un preocupado Michael… a un preocupado amigo

_¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde está Yehilyn?_

La pregunta llego como un mal golpe en el estomago, Edward quedo paralizado, indefenso ante la interrogante que aquel joven le planteaba, no podía responder con la verdad, era peligroso para Bella… más sin embargo, una culpa y un miedo inmisericordes le quemaban por dentro, y rendido aclamo

_Se ha ido… con Vircal, hemos hecho un intercambio… ella acepto_

_¿Cómo?... ¡¿Me dices que la has abandonado a manos de ese monstruo?... ¡Idiota!_

Rugió el joven de largos cabellos caobas mientras sus ojos zafiros se llenaban de lágrimas, Edward no entendía razón de su enojo y tristeza, el se sentía igual… Pero no comprendió el por qué Michael le dio la espalda y se alejo del sitio, al tiempo en que les decía: _"Regresen a su mundo, ya han hecho suficiente".___

El inmortal corazón de Edward tomo vida por unos instantes, mientras una culpa infernal le corroía, ya no podía negar la verdad, ese sujeto era un monstruo, uno al que no le importaba la vida ajena, ni las emociones, y el… había entregado a una inocente joven que solo deseo ayudarle, entrego a un miembro de su familia

_Debemos… regresar_

Aclamo Edward en un susurro mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, hasta que sintió la hirviente mano de Jacob Black sobre su hombro. Edward volvió el rostro hacia él, y vio en sus ojos la total desaprobación de su idea.

_El ya se ha de haber ido Edward… y aunque odie decirlo… ¡pero le has dado lo que buscaba!_

El corazón de Edward volvió a sentir culpa y por un momento agradeció el no poder llorar ni demostrar sus emociones, pues sabía que había fallado, no solo a Fátima, ni a su familia, sino también a él como persona.

La voz de Jacob volvió a alzarse por sobre sus lamentos, cargada de ira y desesperación

_Escucha… yo quería ver a Bella de nuevo, tanto… o más que tu… pero hubiera analizado antes el asunto de entregar a alguien de los nuestros a ese monstruo… _

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, esta vez Jacob tenía razón, pues podía ser el cabeza dura más grande del universo, pero Black conocía mejor que el mismo, la lealtad.

_Vámonos _

Edward no distinguió la voz que le llamaba, solo movió sus pies de manera inconsciente siguiendo a Jacob que llevaba a Bella en brazos, poco más adelante iba Michael, el joven licántropo de pelaje blancuzco con la cabeza agachada y los puños fuertemente apretados, pero poco le importo a Edward lo que le hiciera aquel joven, o lo que pudiesen decirle los Vermuth, su mente no estaba con él en ese momento, estaba lejos, muy lejos tratando de hallar a la criatura que le había salvado la vida, y la de su amada.

_Perdóname Fátima_

Susurro en su mente atormentada, mientras unas lágrimas trataban de salir por sus ojos sin vida, la culpa le quemaba el cuerpo y la desesperación llenaba su alma, mientras su cuerpo inerte, muerto como lo estaría hacía varios años, caminaba ausente detrás de dos jóvenes licántropos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de ese mítico mundo, una joven de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes sucumbía de cansancio y dolor ante los brutales azotes de una pesada cadena.

_Fuiste muy desobediente pequeña_

Aclamo la cruel voz de su atormentador, que dejaba caer una y otra vez la pesada cadena sobre los hombros desnudos de la joven. En sus ojos carmesí se veía la clara satisfacción que su dolor le provocaba, y una amplia sonrisa distorsiono sus finos labios.

_¿Qué… quieres de mí?_

Pidió la joven débilmente, mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio superior; Su aspecto era sin duda denigrante, su cabello antes brillante y oscuro, lucia sucio y lleno de polvo, su piel blanca como la nieve estaba acicalada con múltiples borrones morados, azules y verdes, y sus ojos que antes parecían el mar, ahora estaban nublados y sin vida.

El siniestro personaje amplio su sonrisa ante la clara agonía de la joven, y de nuevo su voz frívola y cínica retumbo en la amplia habitación de roca.

_Tu eres mía Yehilyn… mi pequeña… ¿y tú no vas a desobedecer otra vez o sí?_

La joven dio un respingo cuando las palabras tomaron sentido, estaba muy adolorida como para comprender rápidamente las cosas. Sin más que decir, se puso de pie con gran dificultad y con casi un susurro volvió a preguntar.

_¿Qué quieres…de mí…Vircal?_

El hombre sonrío de nuevo, mientras observaba divertido los esfuerzos de la joven por mantenerse en pie, la observo por un buen tiempo, mientras reparaba en los detalles más exquisitos de aquella tortura, la joven tenía un sin fin de moretones en todo su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y apenas cubrían lo más intimo de su cuerpo, sus cabellos mugrientos al igual que su cara, pero…su ojos, ¡Ah, que placer sentía aquel sujeto en mirarlos!, la ventana del alma encadenada y de un corazón roto.

_Sin vida… sin esperanza_

Susurro Vircal mientras observaba a la joven frente a él; Fátima trato de resistir de pie lo más que pudo, con la mirada fija en la de él, hasta que el cansancio, el dolor y el hambre le vencieron, dejándose caer de lleno contra el frío suelo de cemento.

_Lo que yo quiero… es tu poder… quiero tu ayuda para lograr mis sueños, y los tuyos… serás libre_

_Pues yo veo cadenas sobre mis brazos, pesas en mis piernas… y un collar de perro guardián sobre mi cuello_

Vircal río ante las palabras de la joven, y ya fuese por que en verdad no contenía la risa, o por que se aburrió o se deleito. Salió de la habitación, llevándose todo el tormento con él, o al menos eso creyó Fátima, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, y las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban.

_Azrael… cobíjame ya en tus alas, y guarda mi alma de las llamas del infierno… bendito seas tú señor, que me das fuerzas para…seguir viviendo… _

Fátima comenzó a rezar en su mente a la espera de una muerte rápida que le librara de su tormento, recordaba ya muchas cosas de su pasado, aunque no por ello se alegraba.

Ella había vivido con Vircal desde hace ya varios años, y siempre fue como su sirviente, su mascota…las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas, y sus labios coartados comenzaron a temblar, sin sus prendas, y tan débil como estaba, si no la mataba el dolor, el cansancio… o el hambre, el frío sin duda lo haría.

_Valla espécimen que resultaste_

Una voz como de campanas retumbo por su prisión, y pronto los ojos sin vida de la joven Fátima se fijaron en la hermosa figura de un ser andrógeno de largos cabellos marrones y unos ojos inyectados en sangre, ella era sin duda un vampiro.

Fátima no supo cual fue su falta, o que fue lo que motivo a aquella extraña a hacerle daño, solo supo que cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, un dolor inimaginable lleno su alma, haciéndole desear la muerte, que no llegaba por más intenso que fuera el dolor, ¿tal vez era que el dolor no era carnal?, ¿o quizás era el motivo del por qué Vircal la deseaba?... no lo sabía ni le importaba, solo podía imaginar lo larga que sería la noche en compañía de su nueva carcelera.

_Mi nombre es Jane del clan Vulturi… nunca lo olvides_

La celestial voz se alzo por entre sus alaridos, y retumbo en toda la prisión de roca, mientras aquella hermosa pero maléfica criatura mostraba una sonrisa perfecta a su desafortunada victima…

_Jane… Vulturi… nunca… nunca lo olvides_

Fue lo último que Fátima asimilo en su mente, antes de ceder ante el dolor, y quedar inconsciente sobre su lecho de roca


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

_Edward… ¡Hey Edward!_

_¿Qué ocurre?_

Contesto Edward ausente mientras sus ojos sin vida se encontraban con los ojos angustiados de Alice.

_¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

Aclamo la fría e indiferente voz de Rosalie, quien llegaba a la gran sala de estar con una gran jarra de porcelana, después de un momento sirvió en tres vasos el delicioso líquido vital del que se alimentaban, ofreciéndoles a sus hermanos uno a cada uno.

_Gracias Rose, ¿saben?...ha sido cansado regresar desde ¿Arreint?_

Aclamo Alice entusiasmada mientras recordaba los días que pasaron en ese extraño mundo, hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más, allí todo era más fácil, podían ser ellos mismos, y alimentarse de maquinas expendedoras de sangre sin dañar a nada ni nadie, pero de repente le llego a la mente el recuerdo de Bella, ella aun estaba en un estado deficiente, había permanecido en coma una larga semana, mismo tiempo que se habían distanciado del clan Vermuth.

_¿Cómo sigue?_

Pregunto Rosalie, mientras Alice le miraba de reojo para después fijarse en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano. Edward tardo unos segundos en pensar que decir, era como si no estuviera seguro de lo que tenía que exponer y el por qué decirlo, pero como la ocasión lo demandaba, Edward tomo una gran bocanada (innecesaria) de aire, y después hablo de forma indiferente.

_Ella está bien, aunque sigue en coma_

Las dos hermosas mujeres le miraron con intriga, no podían creer la gran indiferencia que Edward tenía hacia el tema, sus ojos dorados parecían apagados, mirando fijamente la lejanía a través del enorme ventanal de la pared este, y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Entonces Alice entre la histeria y la angustia aclamo

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡Edward hablamos de Bella!_

_Idiota… ninguna vida gira alrededor de otra… ¡Nadie es imprescindible!... NADIE_

_Nadie_

Susurro Edward con un hilo de voz mientras las palabras de Fátima giraban con frenesí en su mente, entonces la recordó por unos momentos, con sus hermosos ojos marinos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y sus cabellos empapados por la inmisericorde lluvia de esa noche

_Le abandone… ella me salvo la vida y yo…_

Susurro Edward sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus hermanas; sus puños se crisparon sobre sus piernas y sus dientes rechinaron al chocar entre sí.

De nuevo una imagen de Fátima vino a la mente de Edward, pero esta era sin duda devastadora para su persona, observaba a la joven con la mirada perdida entre él y el maldito que no merecía ser nombrado, su cara pálida, sus labios coartados por el frío… y sus ojos inexpresivos bajo la luz de la luna.

_Perdóname_

Las palabras salieron como un sollozo mientras lagrimas invisibles resbalaban por el rostro de Edward, sus hermanas no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba, el comportamiento de su hermano era demasiado abrumador, pero poco podían hacer, ya que ni él, ni Jacob les habían explicado lo ocurrido, solo sabían que Fátima, su anterior inquilina, que no era un vampiro como ellos, había accedido a cambiar su lugar con Bella, quedándose con Vircal, después de eso, Carlisle había hablado con el padre de los Vermuth, y sin más, ellos habían regresado a casa.

_¿Qué paso?... Edward…_

Aclamo Rosalie con la mirada fija en su hermano.

_Ella… accedió a cambiar de lugar con Bella… porque no quería verme triste más tiempo…yo… le entregue a ese monstruo, la misma noche, horas atrás cuando estábamos en la gran sala de estar del castillo ella me pregunto por Bella, le conté…casi todo, y pareció entristecerse…y entonces Vircal nos llamo mentalmente, citándome a una… entrevista, dijo él, para negociar la libertad de Bella, yo sin dudar salí a su encuentro… ella trato de persuadirme pero yo ¡fui sin importarme nada!, y eso… hizo que ella me siguiera…_

_¡Hasta el infierno!..._

La voz de Fátima asalto sus recuerdos como un fuerte golpe, cortando de un momento a otro sus palabras, y dejándolo en la completa oscuridad por unos segundos, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus pálidas manos. Sus hermanas le miraron compadecidas, furiosas y extrañadas, ahora al menos sabían por que su hermano actuaba de esa manera tan insoportable, y atendiendo a lo que el instinto les marcaba lo dejaron solo.

_Esto se pone feo… ¿Crees que ella estará bien?_

Pregunto Alice a su hermana con sus ojos dorados lleno de angustia, no quería imaginar las cosas que Fátima pudiese estar sufriendo en compañía de ese sujeto… ¡y de los Vulturi! Rosalie sin inmutarse siquiera un poco, solo negó con la cabeza, y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde estaba su madre adoptiva

_¿En verdad vale la pena? ¿En verdad puede haber un culpable en todo esto?... ¿Cómo estas ahora Fátima?... ¿en verdad valió la pena el conocernos?... ¿El que… me ames?_

Edward se tiro en el frío suelo de mármol, ocultando su rostro centre sus manos y sus rodillas, mientras un remordimiento insoportable le quemaba las entrañas; Una y otra vez su mente repasaba los oscuros recuerdos de esa noche, y una y otra vez recordaba el rostro encolerizado de aquella joven que le había hecho la pregunta más importante de toda su vida, que aunque algún día tuvo respuesta, hoy estaba en tela de juicio.

_¿Vale la pena entonces Fátima?_

_Agh… si… el amor, la amistad… la felicidad por más fugaz que sea… ¡Vale la pena!_

Vircal mantenía su mirada maligna sobre la joven que yacía dentro de su enorme jaula de plata, simplemente no comprendía el por qué de su terquedad y resistencia, sin comida, agua, o sangre por toda una semana, ya era tiempo para que sucumbiera, pero no lo hizo.

_El te cambio… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

_Lo entiendo… pero no por uno pagaran todos_

Respondió la joven desafiante con sus ojos ahora oscuros, brillando de ira y coraje; Entonces el rechinido de la puerta saco de su burbuja al atormentador y a la presa, mientras un par de figuras encapuchadas cruzaba el umbral de la entrada.

_Bien, si no accedes por las buenas, tendré que intentar otro modo de persuasión… Jane_

_Si mi señor…_

Fátima retrocedió cuanto pudo en su angosta jaula, mientras la hermosa pero atemorizante mujer entraba en su prisión, con los ojos carmesí brillando de entusiasmo, Fátima pensó por un momento que jamás había tenido tanto miedo a una persona, pero el simple hecho de que aquella vampiresa disfrutara de su dolor, le hacía temblar hasta la última punta de su cabello__

_¿Qué te pasa minino?_

Aclamo Jane Vulturi mientras sus pasos lentos y decididos le situaban un poco más cerca de su víctima, quien le miraba como un animal indefenso y aterrorizado

_Porque eso eres… un animal… _

El dolor fue insoportable, y llego sin aviso, cuando menos lo espero, Fátima se vio en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y si no es porque veía sus manos intactas, juraría que los huesos estaban por rompérsele.

Y de nuevo la cínica voz de Vircal llego a sus oídos, desviando el dolor por un mísero momento.

_¿El vale este dolor?... ¿En verdad puedes catalogar todo esto como amor?_

Fátima apretó los dientes con esfuerzo, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre el suelo, y con todo el coraje que fue capaz de reunir se puso en pie, con el dolor del alma todavía presente, haciéndole sentir que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se despedazaría; Ella miro desafiante a su atormentador y después paso su mirada por Jane y por el que venía detrás de ella.

_Esto… y más seria yo capaz de soportar, por experimentar de nuevo aquello que sentí en su compañía… y no es necesario que corresponda él para que lo que siento yo sea amor, y aunque no lo fuera… es lo más cercano que conozco a ello, entonces Vircal… ¡atorméntame cuanto quieras, rompe mis huesos, mi carne, y bebe mi sangre!... pero mi alma jamás será tuya_

Eso fue todo, cuando acabo de pronunciar las últimas palabras el cuerpo de Fátima se vino abajo sobre el frío concreto, entregándose de nuevo al dolor que Jane le provocaba. Pero seguía consiente, con la mente atenta a todo lo que Vircal le dijera, solo esperando el momento de librarse y llenarse de fuerzas para darle su merecida lección a ese sujeto

_Eres tan… fascinante, un obsequio en verdad valioso, Fátima por favor entiéndeme… te necesito… y tú me necesitas_

Aclamo Vircal con un tono condescendiente mientras con un gesto de la mano indicaba a Jane parase el tormento, entonces Fátima alzo la cabeza hacia sus "anfitriones" y con una sonrisa en los labios partidos aclamo:

_Tú me necesitas, eso es cierto… pero yo… ¡No deseo nada de ti!, ni aun fuese… la vida misma, o mi libertad… o a él, yo jamás… aceptare algo de ti_

_Ni la muerte misma_

La ultima oración quedó en su mente como un amargo deseo de venganza, al tiempo en que un nuevo dolor aparecía sobre su cuerpo, miles de volteos fueron descargados sobre su cuello desnudo, y le tumbaron de nuevo en el suelo…

Era el collar de perro, como ella le llamaba, el que le ofrecía una nueva experiencia de dolor, desesperación y más deseos de venganza, ya era mucho el ser tratada como una prisionera, pero como una mascota… eso era imperdonable.

_Te matare… algún día… algún día_

Grito ella en sus adentros, mientras se retorcía de dolor sobre el suelo, sin siquiera reparar en el que le estaba atormentando. Reprimió varios gritos y lamentos, y apretó con fuerza los puños sobre su cuello, pero el dolor seguía allí, un dolor físico, infernal, pero soportable.

Estuvo a punto de convencerse de que eso no era nada a comparación de lo que la joven Jane le provocaba, cuando nuevamente el dolor en el alma apareció, y ya no pudo actuar ni pensar más, entregando su cuerpo al dolor y al cansancio, que pronto le llevaron al sueño, su único refugio en ese sitio de infierno.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

_Bella… ¿Cómo estás?_

La voz de Edward fue como un rayo de luz entre las penumbras de su mente, al tiempo en que la hermosa joven abría sus ojos color chocolate. Una delicada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado, observándolo detalle a detalle.

_¿Qué ocurre Edward?... te noto tan… triste_

Edward no respondió, solo tomo la mano de su amada entre la suya y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo en que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, gran error, pues pronto Bella noto su profunda tristeza.

_¿Qué ha pasado Edward?_

_Nada… _

_¡Edward!_

De un salto Edward se alejo de la cama y miro por el enorme ventanal, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir por dentro y con todos sus músculos tensos, sus ojos dorados brillaron ante los rayos de sol.

_¿Fátima?... fue su voz… si esa era su voz_

Sin saber por qué se encamino hacia la ventana y puso una de sus manos en su superficie, por un momento su mente viajo fuera de aquel sitio hasta donde se hallaba aquella joven que le había dado un vuelco al corazón, no podía decir que le amaba, pero tampoco era alguien más en su vida.

_Y su voz sigue llamándome_

Susurro en sus adentros mientras sus ojos escrutaban el horizonte en búsqueda de respuestas, entonces una dulce y familiar voz le llamo.

_Edward… dime ya, ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_¿Ha?, nada amor, en verdad estoy bien… solo un poco preocupado, mira hay algo que debo decirte… _

Edward volvió su rostro hacia Bella, y por un momento sus penas volaron lejos de su mente, la había recuperado, el amor de su vida, su vida misma.

_Pero mi alma sigue con ella_

Pensó mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza; Se encamino hacia la cama, dispuesto a explicarle a su amada la razón de su confusión, cuando de repente un grito desgarrador rasgo sus pensamientos.

_¿Fátima?_

Se detuvo en seco, con el cuerpo entumecido mientras varias imágenes asaltaban su cabeza; Un sitio oscuro, húmedo, sin ventanas… una prisión, y dentro de ella, estaba Fátima, la joven a la que él le debía algo más que la vida.

_Ella dio todo por mi… debo… ir_

Sin decir nada Edward salió del cuarto con un solo pensamiento en la mente; En la amplia puerta de la casona, Jasper y Alice le miraban con intriga.

_Bueno, ya que estas listo ¡vamos!_

Aclamo Alice quien ya llevaba una mochila al hombro; Edward le miro confundido, para después buscar respuestas en el rostro de su hermano, pero no las hallo

_Ella solo dijo que teníamos que ir a ese sitio de nuevo__** –**_Aclamo Jasper resignado mientras sus ojos dorados se fijaban en el techo- _No me ha dicho que diablos lleva en esa maleta_

_Ya veo, ¿Pero Alice, dime por qué tanta urgencia en ir?... ¿Acaso has visto algo?_

Alice no contesto, sus ojos dorados se tornaron de repente con una sombría tristeza, que no hacía necesario leer las mentes para saber lo que ella pensaba. Algo estaba mal. Sin pensarlo Edward se lanzo sobre su hermana, y tomándole por los hombros la sacudió con fuerza.

_¡¿Qué viste?_

_¡Edward!_

Rugió Jasper al tiempo en que empujaba a su hermano lejos de su amada, quien yacía en una especie de coma, llorando sin poder llorar, mientras Edward permanecía en estado de shock en el suelo.

_¿Alice?_

Aclamo Jasper al tiempo en que acariciaba su hermoso rostro, y sin previo aviso, la hermosa inmortal se lanzo a los brazos de su amado, buscando consuelo.

_Es que… tu no entiendes Edward, nadie lo entiende… esa chica es… es algo de mí, lo sé…y… ¡Puede ser la única respuesta a mi pasado!, ¡El único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue… mi familia!...y no la abandonare… como ellos lo hicieron_

Jasper confundido busco respuestas en los ojos de su hermano, quien con apenas un hilo de voz, respondió.

_Alice… perdóname, no sabía… pero… tienes razón, no le abandonaremos, ninguno de nosotros, porque ella es parte de esta familia_

Aclamo el joven de cabellos cobrizos al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Alice se separo entonces de Jasper y dedico una amplia sonrisa a su hermano, para después adelantársele y salir primero de la gran casa, Jasper mientras tanto daba un posible último vistazo a la que había sido su familia.

_Este viaje será peligroso, quizás no regresemos… gracias por todo_

Aclamo en sus adentros Jasper, para después seguir a su amada y a su hermano político, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

_Pero así es en la guerra… nunca se abandona a un compañero_

_¿Dormiste bien?_

La fría y desvergonzada voz de Vircal saco a Fátima de su sueño, pero más sin embargo ella no contesto, y fingió seguir dormida, quizás así le dejaría en paz un rato más.

_Es hora del desayuno, ¡arriba!_

La voz de Vircal rasgo el viento acompañada del siseo de un látigo en el aire, que se estrello contra la delicada piel de la joven.

_¡Ya…desperté!...agh…_

Grito Fátima al sentir el látigo abriéndole la piel

_Bien, es hora de comer…_

Aclamo Vircal casi sonriente al tiempo en que arrojaba al piso dos grandes trozos de carne. Fátima se incorporo con dificultad al tiempo en que sentía su sangre caliente correr por su espalda, se acerco a la comida y horrorizada vio lo que su siniestro anfitrión le ofrecía.

_Carne humana… Yo no comeré carne humana_

Aclamo Fátima al tiempo en que alzaba su rostro hacia Vircal

_¿No la comerás?... _

_Eso dije_

_¿Aun sigues desafiándome?... ¡escucha maldita perra, o comes eso, o no comes nada!_

Aclamo encolerizado Vircal, al tiempo en que su látigo caía de nuevo sobre la piel de Fátima. Ella gimoteo mientras la sangre salía por sus labios, y se esforzó para mantenerse de cuclillas.

_Yo…__** -**_Aclamo ella al tiempo en que levantaba su rostro desafiante hacia su captor- _sé lo que pretendes, y te digo… que prefiero morir de inanición, que comer carne humana_

_De acuerdo… entonces no comerás…_

Aclamo Vircal, volviendo a azotar a la joven de alborotados cabellos, con su gran látigo. Fátima se mantuvo en pie todo lo que pudo, resistiendo los azotes consecutivos de Vircal sobre sus hombros, espalda y cabeza, y mientras su sangre resbalaba por su debilitado cuerpo, y por sus labios… era una sensación tentadora, necesitaba sangre, necesitaba comida

_Pero no lo complaceré devorando la carne humana… no… ¡yo no soy un monstruo!_

Uno tras otro los latigazos abrían su piel, y en su mente imágenes de un pasado tortuoso invadían sus recuerdos y atormentaban su alma, al menos el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano, mientras los recuerdos se hacían tan nítidos como si estuvieran pasando.

_Ellos… mi familia me abandono en ese lugar… una clínica… una jaula de locos… ¿pero, que hay antes de eso?_

Fátima se mantenía de pie, mientras recordaba y recordaba los sucesos que habían marcado su existencia, recordaba una familia, una gran familia, humanos posiblemente, que le habían encerrado en una institución para dementes, recordó también los malos tratos del personal, los golpes, la mala comida, los encierros en un pequeño cuarto llamado el "armario", pero…

_¿Qué hay más atrás?_

Fátima se esforzó un poco más, el dolor físico se volvió una pequeña molestia, y por un momento su mente se separo de su cuerpo; Recordaba todo, su familia, la clínica, su escape gracias a la ayuda de un ser de luz, como conoció a Zethafrous, a Michael… pero no recordaba a sus padres.

_¿Qué hay más atrás?...vamos… ¡¿Qué hay?_

Ella se esforzó más y más, tratando de poder recordar a sus progenitores, cuando de repente, un poderoso golpe cayó sobre su espalda sacándola de sus pensamientos y derrumbando su cuerpo sobre el frío concreto, pero seguía consiente, y con el ultimo atisbo de fuerza, logro alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con el ser que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

_Vircal…_

Susurro ella mientras observaba al malvado vampiro, que tenía en sus manos un enorme mazo de madera.

_Ya me canse de tu insolencia… dulces sueños_

Aclamo furioso el vampiro para después dejar caer el enorme mazo sobre la cabeza de la joven, y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro para ella.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

_Fátima… ¿Es cierto lo que vi aquella noche?_

Se preguntaba Alice Cullen al tiempo en que sus ligeros pies se movían con gran velocidad hacia un destino incierto. Detrás de ella, en total silencio y en igual expectativa se encontraban el amor de su vida, y su más querido hermano.

_¿Alice?_

_¿Qué ocurre Edward?_

_¿Podrías hacerme más fácil… explicar lo que estas pensando?_

_Ah… pues… me temo que no_

Aclamo Alice dando fin a la conversación mientras su mirada se fijaba en un pequeño trozo de papel, que sostenía entre sus delicadas pero fuertes manos.

_Alice, ¿me podrías decir, como se supone sabes a donde debemos ir?_

Aclamo Jasper con una ligera nota de desesperación en su voz, pero Alice no contesto, y siguió caminando velozmente mientras observaba de vez en cuando el papel entre sus manos.

_¿Edward… has notado que vamos en círculos?_

_Si…_

_¿Alice?_

Aclamaron ambos al unísono, realmente la vampiresa vidente les había sacado de quicio esta vez. Pero ella no contesto, y siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos más, dio una pirueta de baile, y después aclamo.

_¡Ariadne!_

_¿Ariadne?_

_¿Qué no así se llamaba… la chica de Arreint?_

Jasper y Edward estaban más que confundidos, cuando de pronto un viento helado les saco de su ensimismamiento, y una conocida voz invadió sus oídos.

_Se habían tardado, el joven Black y su manada ya se han unido a la búsqueda_

Aclamo la joven de largos cabellos rojizos y mirada celeste, que yacía de pie frente a Alice, que sonreía ampliamente.

_Lo siento, pero es que no sabía que teníamos que encontrar a parte la cura_

_¿Qué cura?_

Aclamaron Jasper y Edward al unísono una vez que se acercaron a las dos jóvenes. Ariadne les miro fijamente a los dos, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Alice.

_¿Su padre no les ha dicho?, Su hermana Bella no está a salvo todavía, ella posee un raro…virus por así llamarlo, sigue siendo una bestia murciélago, que en dos días podrá ser operada a distancia por Vircal._

_¡¿Qué?_

Rugió Edward sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

_Hay una cura, pero es muy rara, es el jugo de las frutas de fuego, se encuentran en alguna parte de Arreint, pero… no se en donde, por ello Jacob Black y su manada, acompañan a los Vermuth y a la moradores de la luna en su búsqueda_

_Y nosotros ni por enterados_

Aclamo Jasper con claro disgusto mientras sus ojos brillaban de ira, y sus puños se crispaban a cada extremo de su cuerpo.

_Calma, ustedes no estaban en la mejor condición, además, Drácula dio a su padre un sedante para evitar accidentes con su hermana_

_Por eso es que Bella… ¿No despertaba y esta tan débil?_

Pregunto Jasper todavía molesto, pues no soportaba pensar que un lobo hubiera entrado en acción mucho antes que el mismo.

_Así es, pero les explicare después… es hora de irnos_

Respondió Ariadne con su tranquila voz al tiempo en que daba la espalda a los Cullen, y abría frente a ella un agujero como el de la primera vez que fueron a Arreint.

_Ya saben las reglas, mantengan la calma, no hablen y llegaren seguros_

Ariadne entro primero en el extraño portal y desapareció, después Alice le siguió, y más adelante Jasper y Edward entraron juntos.

_Esto sigue siendo molesto_

Aclamo Jasper al tiempo en que su cuerpo se estabilizaba, no le gradaba usar esas cosas llamadas portales, y mucho menos llegar a un sitio con una atmosfera tan extraña. Frente a él, Edward y Alice caminaban al lado de Ariadne, y pronto se apresuro a seguirlos.

_Disculpe señorita, ¿Pudiese explicarme eso de la invocación…y la cura?_

Aclamo Edward mientras mantenía su paso al de Ariadne, quien después de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora aclamo.

_Bueno, veras joven, cuando tu accediste al intercambio supimos de inmediato que Vircal había hecho una trampa, y que habías caído en ella, entonces el conde hablo con vuestro padre y le dio un sedante para calmar a tu amada, hasta que se encontrara la cura, y así evitar que Vircal pudiese dañarlos a ustedes, y lograr capturar a la vidente._

_¿Yo?... ¿pero para que me quiere?_

_Tú tienes el mismo código genético que Fátima, ella al igual que tu…o yo, ve el futuro pero no de manera precisa, además de que su cuerpo es sumamente resistente, así que fue por eso que tome mis precauciones y le di el "manual" de invocación, para que pudiera llamarme cuando se ofreciera_

_¿Y tenía que ser tan largo__**?**_

Refunfuño Jasper recordando todo el trayecto que Alice les hizo seguir

_Me temo… que no, con que lo hubiera hecho ella sola, y en su patio bastaría, solo era hacer una figura…_

_Alice_

Aclamaron los hermanos al unísono mientras sus miradas inconformes se fijaban en la pequeña vampiresa, que solo se encogió de hombros.

_Perdonen, yo no sabía_

_Jeje, en fin, yo le di el manual para eso, por si se les ofrecía ayuda, pero resulta que hace unos días atrás el joven Jacob contacto con Michael, y le dijo que Bella no despertaba, así que nos vimos en la obligación de ir por él y explicarle los motivos de su largo coma, y como se imaginaran, ese lobo de inmediato puso en alerta a su manada y pidió que se les dejara ayudar en la búsqueda, y desde entonces están buscando_

_Ya veo, ¿Y has sabido algo de Fátima?_

Pregunto Edward con la vista fija en alguna parte del horizonte, mientras en su mente resonaba la voz de aquella joven, llamándole, con miedo…angustiada.

_No_

Las palabras golpearon en Edward como una puñalada directo al corazón, y su temor se acrecentó más y más al pensar en lo peor.

_Pero hace algunas noches yo tuve visiones_

Aclamo Alice sacando de sus pensamientos a Edward, los tres le vieron con indecisión y clara confusión, mientras mantenían el paso firme.

_Fueron unas visiones muy extrañas, había un gran grupo de personas, ella estaba en frente de mi… pero se veía…más joven, al parecer ella pedía que me dejaran en paz, que no me mandaran a ese sitio… y luego un hombre grande, y de cabellos oscuros la empujo, y se dirigió hacia mí, con la intención de… matarme, o al menos eso sospecho por que llevaba una larga espada en las manos, entonces Fátima se abalanzo sobre él y… ya no hay nada, todo se centro en un grito de horror proveniente de alguna parte lejos…_

Concluyo Alice con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ariadne se detuvo entonces y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alice, para llamar su atención, y después de que la inmortal pusiera sus dorados ojos sobre los de ella, le sonrío cálidamente, para después decir:

_El pasado siempre nos perseguirá, lo conozcamos o no, más sin embargo hay que comprender que lo pasado, ya paso y que lo que existe y nos concierne en estos momentos es el presente_

_Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella sabe algo, no es que me importe mucho, pero ahora ella es… como de la familia_

_Comprendo… es difícil entender que no todo en tu pasado es oscuro, y que quizás haya alguien con quien pueda platicar de ello y compartir tus dudas y temores…e incluso desaparecerlos…Miren allí están los sabuesos_

_Te he oído_

Aclamo la molesta voz de Jacob Black, mientras el enorme muchacho se encaminaba hacia los recién llegados, y tanto Edward como Jasper le miraron con hostilidad, ¿Cómo era posible que no les había informado del asunto?

_Créeme que no me importa, para mi tu eres un perro_

Contesto la joven de nombre Ariadne, mientras pasaba de largo a Jacob. Allí estaban todos, los Vermuth, la manada de Jacob y al parecer la manada de Mike, que era sumamente impactante, todos eran gigantescos hombres mitad lobo, llenos de pelo y con garras impresionantes.

_¡Es una cosa irritante!..._

_Pero es más fuerte que tu_

Afirmo Alice con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía bailando al lado de Ariadne, esto para poder observar mejor a aquellos impresionantes hombres lobo.

_¿Estos son la manda de Mike?_

_Así es mi lady, pero preferimos ser llamados escuadrón, a penas somos una muestra de lo que el reino de los lobos tiene para ofrecer_

Aclamo con voz ronca un enorme licántropo de pelaje blanco y ojos marinos, era Michael, el joven lobo que les había ayudado con anterioridad. Alice retrocedió con temor ante la impresionante criatura, quien al notar su desconfianza guardo su distancia, y agacho su enorme cabeza, como en señal de paz.

_Mike, ¿Qué han encontrado?_

Pregunto Ariadne que se sitúo en frente de la vidente, por si algo llegaba a pasar. Mike alzo sus ojos hacia la diablesa, y con una mueca en el rostro negó con la cabeza.

_Ya veo, bueno supongo que tendremos que buscar en el sur_

En cuanto la plática término Ariadne se volvió hacia los Cullen, y con una sonrisa en el rostro y una clara inconformidad en la mirada aclamo

_No hay opción, al sur ninguno de nosotros puede ir, salvo Mike, así que están solos_

_¿Qué dices?_

Aclamo Jasper con indiferencia, ya había probado la fuerza de aquellos seres, su energía emanaba gran hostilidad y poder ha distancia, ¿Entonces que les impedía ir hacia el sur? Ariadne, la joven diablesa volvió su mirada hacia todos los presentes, y de nuevo miro a los Cullen, tomo una gran bocana de aire y con el tono de voz más indiferente que jamás habían escuchado aclamo:

_Eso es nuestro asunto, los Argamedon y los Vermuth no podemos ir hacia el sur, al menos no en estas fechas, pero los licanos podrán ir con ustedes… y joven Cullen, si no desea que yo personalmente mate a su hermana, no haga preguntas sobre temas que no conoce_

Al término de la frase Ariadne dio la espalda a los Cullen, y se dirigió hacia una especie de tienda de campaña, la cerro y pidió que nadie le molestara.

Edward y Alice miraron a Jasper confundidos, al igual que el tenían curiosidad, ¿Por qué Ariadne había actuado de esa forma?, más sin embargo ese no era el tema que más les importaba, tenían que rescatar a Fátima y encontrar el famoso fruto de fuego para evitar que Bella se volviera en esa bestia murciélago, así que sin más preguntas partieron junto a la "escuadra" de lobos de Mike y el pequeño grupo de Quileutes que habían accedido a ayudar a Jacob en su búsqueda.

_Jacob, no se te olvide que aun me debes una explicación de ¿Por qué dejaste a reneesme sola?_

Bufo Edward mientras seguía al grupo de hombres lobo delante de ellos; Jacob sonrío ampliamente, mientras se mantenía a la retaguardia del grupo, le fascinaba molestar a Edward, además de que era algo realmente difícil.

_Calma Eddie, tu pequeña está a salvo… Leah le cuidara bien_

Aclamo Jacob con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Jasper y Edward voltearon a verle molestos, y se pudo escuchar su gruñido, pero no dijeron nada, solo siguieron caminando.

_He, una cosa chicos, cuando lleguemos allá, recuerden esto: nunca, pero ¡nunca! Miren a los ojos a los lugareños_

Aclamo la voz de Mike desde el frente de grupo, mientras se adentraban en una espesa niebla. Todos guardaron silencio mientras un miedo desconocido para todos se adentraba en sus cuerpos, algo andaba mal, pero no podían perder tiempo en corazonadas, tenían que seguir, para salvar a ambas jóvenes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22**_

_¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Fátima?_

_Esa voz… _

Fátima levanto con dificultad la vista hacia la persona que había acabado de entrar en su jaula, por alguna razón ella ya sabía quién era, y sabía también que era mejor permanecer en el suelo, pero se levanto y encaro a su carcelero en turno.

_Esta vez… no vienes sola, ¿he Jane?_

La inmortal frunció el ceño al ver que nuevamente aquella criatura extraña le desafiaba, reprimió un bufido y dio la espalda a Fátima para salir como rayo de la habitación. Fátima observo por unos instantes el recorrido que llevo a Jane hacia la salida, solo era cruzar la puerta de la jaula, un metro de camino hacia las escaleras en forma de caracol, de unos doce escalones, y luego estaba la puerta que daba directamente a la intemperie, a la libertad que hoy parecía tan distante.

_Azrael, ángel sombrío ángel redentor…cobíjame en tus alas y llévame lejos del tormento… permíteme volar contigo, llévame hacia la barca de Aqueronte como es debido… y…agh… que hambre tengo_

Aclamo Fátima interrumpiendo su ya habitual oración al ángel de la muerte mientras su cuerpo caía de lleno sobre el frío y duro concreto, dio un vistazo a toda la estancia, sin mucho ánimo pues la imagen de los barrotes mugrientos llenos de sarro y aceite, acompañada con un piso de concreto manchado de sangre se la hacía tan familiar que casi se sentía en casa. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo en que recostaba su cabeza en sus manos quedando acostada con la cara en el piso.

_Al menos ya he comprobado que aguanto casi cuatro semanas sin bocado_

La sonrisa desapareció junto con el incomodo sentimiento de hambre cuando las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron, Fátima se incorporo rápidamente y con el miedo en la mirada espero hasta que el extraño llegara, entonces lo vio acercándose a la jaula, un hombre alto y de piel traslucida, su cabello era negro y sus ojos, como los de Jane o los de ella misma, de un color carmesí

_Hola, ¿así que tu eres el temido hibrido?_

Aclamo el recién llegado con una extraña nota de amabilidad en la voz, Fátima retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa de lo que este sujeto pudiera hacerle, sus ojos rojos como sangre se fijaron en los de él, y su cuerpo se tenso, haciéndola agazaparse.

_No me temas, yo solo he venido a sacarte de aquí, pero antes debes hacer lo que te pido, dame tu mano_

Fátima dudo por unos momentos, pero si se ofrecía la oportunidad, ¿No debería aprovechar y salir lo más pronto de allí?, se mantuvo agazapada hasta el fondo de su enorme prisión, mientras sus ojos examinaban el rostro del extraño hombre, quien se mantenía con una cálida sonrisa en su pálido rostro, y con la mano extendida hacia ella.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Mi nombre es Aro, del Clan de Volterra… y he venido a ayudarte_

_¿Ayudarme?...buena broma, hueles como ellos_

_Quizás sea así, y quizás sea también tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir, así que por favor…ven, tienes hambre y estas agotada, no hagas las cosas más difíciles_

Aclamo el extraño vampiro con la sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo en que el estomago de Fátima gruñía de hambre. El tenía razón, unos días más sin comer y moriría, así que sin pensarlo más Fátima se encamino hacia Aro.

_De acuerdo, accederé a tu petición…pero antes… llévame al bosque, necesito comer_

_Está bien, pero deberás llevar esto_

_¿Otro collar?_

Bufo Fátima en su fuero interno mientras Aro ponía sobre su cuello un extraño collar metálico, su piel reacciono ante el tacto frío, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía puesto ya el extraño artefacto, y su instinto le indico que si trataba de huir, ese extraño collar le costaría la vida, así que sin más accedió a ser acompañada por Aro hasta la salida.

_Bueno, aquí estamos_

_En la intemperie… dios…_

Fátima quedo embelesada con el paisaje, era tan hermoso, había muchos árboles, flores y pequeños animales, no se molesto en volver la mirada hacia su prisión, y camino hacia el bosque con paso pausado. Después de tanto tiempo por fin sus pulmones se llenaron de aire limpio y sus piernas sintieron el pasto bajo ellas, aliviando el dolor.

Por un instante Fátima pensó en correr hacia el bosque y huir lejos de todos aquellos vampiros que tanto dolor le habían causado, pero el frío metal del collar le hizo reaccionar, y con la mirada busco la guarida de su captor.

No muy lejos de lo que era su prisión, en una parte despejada de árboles y de pasto, se alzaba una enorme casona de estilo barroco, toda de un color café oscuro, y allí, desde un enorme ventanal estaba Jane, con sus ojos carmesí fijos en ella.

_Y Vircal a de estar cerca_

Pensó Fátima mientras volteaba a ver a Aro, quien sonriente como ya era costumbre hablo con una amabilidad increíble.

_Ve a comer, pero recuerda tienes que regresar antes de que llegue la noche, y no olvides que prometiste… _

_¿Darte la mano?, no lo olvidare, y no te preocupes, no arriesgare mi vida así como así_

Y así Fátima salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin importarle nada más por el momento que su incontenible necesidad de comer algo.

Mientras tanto, en la gran casona Barroca, Vircal se mantenía atento a una especie de esfera de cristal que yacía sobre una enorme mesa de madera. A su lado estaban los otros líderes del clan Vulturi, observando en silencio lo que sucedía en la extraña esfera.

_¿Así que han venido a mi reino tratando de llevarse los frutos de fuego?, que ilusos… Cayo, Marco, ir por nuestra querida Bella y…actívenla, ya verán que ni uniéndose los dos reinos podrán detenernos_

Al término de su frase los dos inmortales líderes del clan de Volterra salieron de la habitación. Mientras tanto Fátima cazaba un jugoso venado en el gran bosque que seguramente era propiedad de Vircal, pues ya se había topado con varios animales de pertenencia oscura, como los Hipogrifos negros, serpientes gigantes y uno que otro basilisco.

_Es un zoológico de locos…y al parecer soy la pieza que falta… ¿ha, a donde van esos dos?_

Casi rozando con ella Cayo y Marco pasaron como fantasmas, espantando de paso a su futuro almuerzo.

_Perfecto, allá va mi comida_

Refunfuño ella mientras corría detrás de los inmortales, estos eran sorprendentemente rápidos, quizás no tanto como Vircal o un Vermuth, pero eran más rápidos que ella, por lo que solo llego a observar que un portal se abría en algún sitio por delante de ella, y que en el entraban dos fugases figuras.

_Diablos, con esta cosa no puedo seguirles… ¿A dónde Irán?, ¿A qué demonios les mando Vircal?... _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23**_

_Qué hermoso lugar_

_Si es fascinante, pero también es muy peligroso, no se separen por nada del mundo_

Contesto el enorme licántropo blanco a la inmortal de alborotados cabellos oscuros mientras pasaban por el más asombroso lugar que hubieran podido presenciar. El piso, los árboles, los candelabros y la gran fuente en el centro de una gran plaza estaban hechos de diamante.

_¿Qué seres son los que viven aquí?_

Pregunto Jasper Hale mientras sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro de la magnífica ciudad, entonces la ronca y potente voz de un licántropo detrás de él aclamo.

_Este es el reino de Yverum, hogar de la poderosa Esteno_

_¿Esteno?_

Cuestiono Jasper mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el que le había contestado, el enorme lobo de pelaje castaño desvío la mirada hacia algún rincón en el noreste, y Jasper siguió su mirada hasta que se topo con un monte que parecía de zafiros y sobre él, un majestuoso castillo de diamantes tornasol se alzaba imponente sobre la hermosa ciudad. Tenía cuatro torres, y sobre cada una, la cabeza de una cobra mostraba sus pecheras y las fauces abiertas, era un espectáculo entre perturbador y fascinante.

_Allí es donde vive Esteno, la que convierte en diamante al que vea sus ojos, y al caer la noche, sus fieles vasallos salen al reino a buscar almas que entregar a su ama; No hay que verles nunca a los ojos, pues terminaras convertido en cenizas._

_Valla, es algo…_

_Espeluznante_

Culmino Edward la frase de su hermano mientras observaba el impactante castillo. Alice que estaba por delante de ellos al lado del Michael, miro al cielo esperando que no fuera muy tarde para evitar ver a los temibles seres del reino.

_¿Y esos seres, pueden dañarnos?_

Pregunto Alice al gran lobo blanco, este volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza.

_No, no pueden, al menos que les veas a los ojos_

_Ya veo… esta anocheciendo_

_Ay que apresurar el paso_

Aclamo Jacob mientras sus ojos oscuros se centraban en el cielo que ya empezaba a matizarse de un color rojo. El grupo continuo caminando con paso apretado, mientras las sombras se alargaban sobre el suelo de diamante, la fuente central, si podía llamarse así, fue desapareciendo en la distancia, mientras el enorme castillo se teñía de rojo por los rayos del sol.

_¡Hey miren!_

_¿Qué ocurre Quil?... Hey ¿es ese el árbol?_

Aclamo Jacob mientras se acercaba al trote a su compañero que se había retrasado unos metros, de inmediato todos le siguieron hasta la entrada de un pequeño callejón, donde se había detenido el joven Quil.

Al final del callejón, rodeado por un dique de ladrillos de diamante, estaba un pequeño y delgado árbol cuyo tronco parecía estar hecho de oro y sus hojas eran como llamas danzantes que iluminaban la oscuridad cada vez más profunda.

_Debe ser ese_

Aclamo Michael mientras se volvía en su forma humana, sorprendentemente la armadura que el lobo traía se volvió en un instante del tamaño adecuado para el cuerpo del muchacho, bueno ya quedaba claro que todo era posible en ese extraño lugar.

_Bueno… se supone que debo sacar su savia… _

_Espera, dijeron jugo_

Aclamo Jacob al tiempo en que se acercaba junto a Michael al extraño árbol.

_Cierto… mira, creo que ese es su fruto_

Aclamo Mike mientras señalaba un extraño bulto en la punta de una de las ramas, el "fruto" era pequeño, de un color oro, parecía un durazno resplandeciente, de inmediato Jacob se puso de puntitas y alzo la mano para alcanzar el fruto, pero cuando le toco con los dedos soltó un chillido de dolor, y dejo el fruto en su sitio.

_Mier… ¡me queme!_

_Bestia, por algo es el árbol de fuego_

Bufo Michael mientras el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, el grito de Jacob fue lo bastante fuerte para sacarlo de control y darle un tremendo susto. Jacob sonrío por lo bajo, al menos el no era el único en ridículo frente a su manada.

_¿Y qué haremos entonces?_

Pregunto el joven Black sin dirigirse a nadie en especial mientras observaba atento el fruto ardiente, nadie respondió, y el silencio reino por unos instantes. Hasta que un espeluznante siseo resonó por todo el lugar, como proveniente de todos los rincones del reino, pronto todo el grupo se puso en alerta, y se dio cuenta de que el día se había extinguido.

_Suena como una serpiente_

Aclamo Alice mientras observaba atenta su alrededor, pero era inútil, todo estaba obscuro, y la única fuente de luz era el delgado árbol de fuego. Entonces la voz de su amado Jasper se alzo con cierto temor por detrás de ella.

_¿Una serpiente?_

_De ser así tendría que ser una monstruosamente enorme_

Aclamo la voz de Brady, otro de los lobos compañeros de Jacob que vigilando su alrededor tensaba sus mandíbulas con fuerza. Jacob se acerco a él tratando de calmarlo, pero el miedo se apodero de todos cuando el horrible siseo se escucho de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de…

_Hay dos más_

Aclamo Michael con pánico, mientras sus piernas temblaban, por instinto se volvió hacia su hermano mayor que ya había tomado su forma de hombre, era mucho más alto que el, incluso poco más que Jacob, fornido y de cabellos oscuros y en cuanto noto la mirada de su hermano, sus ojos azul cielo se fijaron en los de él, tratando de calmarle los nervios.

_Calma, manténganse juntos y cierren los ojos_

Aclamo el joven que momentos antes había sido un gigantesco hombre lobo de oscuro pelambre. Todos se volvieron hacia el buscando respuesta, tenían miedo, y sabían que lo menos lógico era cerrar los ojos, pero recordaron la leyenda de aquel hermoso y terrorífico reino que ahora bajo las llamas danzarinas del árbol parecía el mismísimo infierno, _"no miren directo a sus ojos, o terminaran hechos cenizas"_

_Ay que hacer caso, Alice, Edward cierren los ojos_

Aclamo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice de forma protectora resguardándola contra su pecho. Entonces el siseo se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más claro…más cercano, y lo que fuera que lo provocara no estaba solo. De inmediato todos cerraron los ojos, y pusieron atentos sus oídos, cambiando de forma humana a su forma licántropa el par de manadas, y ya cuando estaban en la completa oscuridad de sus mentes, una fría pero sensual voz se escucho.

_Valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, ¿No son ustedes la tropa real del reino de los licántropos?_

_¿Quién lo pregunta?_

Pidió el hermano de Michael, que estaba ya en su forma de hombre mitad lobo, su voz más sin embargo fue apacible, sabía que de enfrentarse en pelea, llevaban las de perder.

_Esteno, actual gobernante de yverum y la mayor de las tres gorgonas_

_¿Gorgonas?_

Se pregunto a si mismo Edward mientras pensaba en lo que hacía mucho tiempo había llegado a leer sobre ellas, en uno de los tantos años que curso la escuela secundaria. Esteno, Euriale y Medusa, eran las tres poderosas bestias mitológicas que podían convertir en piedra a quien se atreviera a mirarles a los ojos, pero que cosa tan extraña, ¿en verdad estaba frente a una de ellas?

_¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?, saben que está prohibido que los amos de la noche vengan a estos dominios_

Aclamo una voz femenina distinta a la de Esteno, sonaba molesta pero se notaba menor profundidad en la voz.

_Mis damas, les pedimos disculpas, pero es que ha sucedido un evento que nos ha obligado a venir hasta su reino, y traer con nosotros a estos los que llaman amos de la noche_

Aclamo el enorme y oscuro licántropo, entonces unos suaves pasos se dirigieron hacia alguno de ellos, y de nuevo, una voz nueva y extrañamente amable se dejo escuchar, por el tono tan jovial, hasta parecía que podían ver su sonrisa.

_Es el joven Ricardo, Hermanas le conozco muy bien y sé que no hará nada que pueda dañarnos_

_¿Dañarnos?... Medusa, sabes que la única que causa dolor por aquí soy yo_

_¿Medusa?...entonces… si es cierto, son las tres gorgonas_

Aclamo Edward en su mente mientras una curiosidad incontenible le pedía a gritos abrir los ojos, pero la razón le indicaba lo contrario. Escucho con claridad como la joven llamada Medusa caminaba lejos de ellos, quizás en dirección a sus hermanas.

_Está bien, vamos podéis abrir los ojos_

La fría voz de Esteno saco a Edward de sus pensamientos, y sin pensador siquiera fue el primero en abrir los ojos, quedando estupefacto ante lo que presenciaba, tres hermosas jóvenes de largos cabellos y ojos que parecían de cristal, una de ellas tenía el cabello color negro y sus ojos brillaban como bolas de fuego, las otras dos tenían el cabellos castaño, y tremendamente largo, y sus ojos de eran de un color violeta claro.

_Estas son las tres gorgonas, Esteno, Euriale y la joven Medusa_

Aclamo la ronca voz de Ricardo el hermano mayor de Michael, mientras se ponía entre sus compañeros y las tres damas. Entonces Edward noto la presencia de un sin fin de sombras (si así podía llamarse a esos extraños seres sin forma) detrás de ellas,

_Un placer_

Contestaron todos al unísono mientras agachaban las cabezas, entonces Edward escucho la suave risa de la menor de las tres gorgonas, era tan dulce y sombría a la vez que por un momento imagino estar soñando, no eran criaturas del mundo que él conocía, o que creyó conocer.

_Mis damas, disculpe de nuevo esta irrupción en su reino, pero es que necesitamos el jugo del árbol de fuego_

Pidió la humilde voz de Michael mientras con temor se acercaba a la mayor de las gorgonas. Esteno, fijo sus ojos carmesí en el joven licántropo y con una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en los labios aclamo

_¿Y cuál es la causa que así lo amerita? _

_Es por Vircal…mi señora…_

Aclamo Edward con pena mientras notaba como aquella mujer le observaba con intriga, había hablado sin pensar. Más sin embargo una voz suave pero profunda le respondió con calma.

_No hace falta decir más, lo he visto en el oráculo… ¿Ustedes son el clan que posee a la vidente?_

_Así…así es_

Aclamo Edward con trabajo, pues la hermosa e intimidante dama de ojos violetas le observaba de forma atenta, demasiado atenta. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquella mujer que con un tono condescendiente aclamo.

_Creo que comprendo vuestra pena, pero la decisión de darles o no el jugo es solo de mi hermana, este es su reino_

_¿Segura que son estos Euriale?_

Contesto la aludida con cierta molestia, y Euriale asintió con la cabeza mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al grupo.

_Mil disculpas, pero es que después de los… desafortunados incidentes con los vampiros y demonios, no acostumbramos a dejar pasar seres como ustedes por aquí_

_Al menos que sea para comer sus almas…o lo que resta de ellas_

Completo la joven que respondía al nombre de Medusa. Entonces Jacob hablo por fin, tratando de ser respetuoso o al menos no tan enérgico.

_Este, ¿entonces nos darán el jugo?_

Esteno asintió con la cabeza, y todos sintieron el alivio por sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo en que las sombras que permanecían detrás de las hermosas mujeres desaparecían, y el cielo cobraba un color entre negro y azul, y las estrellas aparecían en el, acompañadas de una enorme luna llena, la oscuridad se había disipado.

_Pero…está muy caliente, hace rato tratamos de tomarlo pero… _

_¿Se quemaron?_

Las tres rieron tímidamente ante la afirmación, y después con amabilidad, aunque sin dejar de reír, la Gorgona que respondía al nombre de Euriale les contesto.

_Como ya saben ese fruto esta hecho de llama viva, fue plantado por el dios solo hace muchos años atrás, y es imposible que un ser oscuro le tome, necesitan de un ángel puro para ello… _

_O unas manos tremendamente duras e insensibles_

Termino Esteno la frase de su hermana para después encaminarse hacia el pequeño árbol, todos le abrieron el paso temerosos todavía de su presencia, y cuando menos lo esperaban, la hermosa y esbelta dama se vio transformada de un modo espectacular en una gigantesca serpiente de color negro.

_Bueno, creo que tu piel resistirá el calor…no te dolerá_

Aclamo Euriale al tiempo en que arrancaba una de las gigantescas escamas de la increíble serpiente, todos se mantuvieron quietos y a la espera, fascinados y atemorizados por lo que advertían ante sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando Jasper, el menos aturdido del grupo, presencio como la joven medusa se encamino sigilosamente hacia el árbol, y subiéndose sobre el enorme licántropo negro, hermano mayor de Mike, alcanzaba el incandescente fruto, tomándolo entre sus delicadas manos sin dificultad alguna.

_Gracias_

Aclamo la joven mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al licántropo de oscuro pelaje, este lamió su rostro y Jasper no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, le desagradaban los perros, en especial los licántropos. De nuevo centro su atención en la joven que con pasos gráciles y silenciosos se acerco a su hermana y a la enorme serpiente. No pudo ver con claridad, pero creyó que la joven medusa exprimía el extraño fruto y vertía el líquido en una bolsita color negro, la cual al parecer no era otra cosa que la gigantesca escama de la serpiente, que en menos de un segundo volvió a su forma humana.

_Bueno, tomad su jugo y cumplir su cometido_

Aclamo Esteno mientras entregaba a Jacob la pequeña "bolsa" con el preciado líquido. Jacob le miro con cierto temor, pero al tener aquella bolsa en sus manos, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y un "GRACIAS" muy entusiasta salió de su ronco pecho.

_De nada, solo… cuídalo mucho, que este árbol solo da un fruto cada año_

Aclamo Esteno mientras devolvía la sonrisa, y después sin más el grupo se puso en camino para regresar al reino de los Vermuth, pero con un integrante nuevo, pues después de discutir unos momentos el desacuerdo entre las tres gorgonas y los vampiros, decidieron que sería mejor estar en paz, y Euriale, fue la elegida para tal labor, por lo que acompaño a la manada de regreso al castillo Vermuth.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24**_

_Me preocupa, ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar Edward, Jasper y Alice?_

Aclamo una angustiada Esme, mientras caminaba en círculos en la amplia sala de la casa. Muy cerca de ella, sentados en el gran sofá de cuero, Rosalie y Emmett observaban ausentes el televisor, cambiando de canales rápidamente.

_Calma Esme, los tres son muy hábiles, estarán bien _

Aclamo Rosalie con un tono de voz casi indiferente; Esme dio un profundo suspiro y en menos de un segundo se sentó al lado de sus hijos adoptivos, Emmett le abrazo con su fuerte brazo y la acurruco contra su pecho al tiempo en que le decía amablemente.

_Calma, estarán bien, y regresaran más pronto de lo que imaginas_

_¿Pero por qué no habrán dejado nada, una nota o algo?_

_Ya sabes cómo es Eddie, pero va con Jasper y Alice, entonces doy por hecho que los tres estarán bien_

Esme correspondió a la sonrisa de su hijo mientras ocultaba el rostro en su pecho, sabía que Edward, Jasper y Alice eran muy fuertes, incluso con mayor experiencia que ella, pero había algo, algo muy extraño de explicar, algo que le calaba los huesos y le hacía hervir por dentro, algo que le indicaba que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

_¿Cómo sigue Bella?_

Pregunto Esme tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de la repentina desaparición de sus hijos, entonces la fría voz de Rosalie le respondió.

_Está bien, un poco débil pero Carlisle espera que pronto se recupere, quizás en cuanto Edward regrese_

_Si, ese Eddie es su jugo de vida_

Bromeo el enorme vampiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón; La televisión se quedo entonces en un canal de naturaleza, que ninguno de los presentes tomaba en cuenta, sus mentes estaban centradas en una sola cosa, la desaparición de sus hermanos, y la enfermedad de bella.

De pronto un atronador ruido rompió la calma de los inmortales, fue como una roca que se estrellaba contra la casa, que incluso sintieron temblar bajo sus pies. Los tres se movieron rápidamente y en menos de un segundo se encontraron en la parte de arriba, todo era un caos, había un enorme agujero en la pared, y en el suelo, sangrando de todo el rostro, estaba Carlisle.

_¡Carlisle!_

Chillo Esme mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su esposo, y le tomaba en brazos, estaba muy lastimado, y lo que sea que le hubiera hecho eso, estaba allí, muy cerca de ellos. Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron con cautela al agujero, y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando sin previo aviso fueron golpeados por algo oscuro y peludo, que les llevo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Eran de nuevo los hombres murciélagos.

_Cayo… Marc…_

Susurro Carlisle con dificultad mientras Esme le recostaba en el suelo, de inmediato se abalanzo contra el monstruoso ser que estaba frente a ellos, contra el que había lastimado la razón de su existencia.

El enorme hombre murciélago chillo al tiempo en que Esme se estrellaba contra él, llevándolos a ambos hasta el patio. Emmett y Rosalie se incorporaron con dificultad mientras repasaban lo que había ocurrido, así que Emmett se lanzo hacia el patio por el enorme agujero mientras Rosalie se dirigía hacia Carlisle, para sacarle pronto de allí.

_Rose… son… cayo…marco_

_¿Qué?_

Bufo Rosalie mientras escuchaba las débiles palabras de Carlisle. Entendiendo la prioridad del asunto, Rose dejo a su lastimado padre en su estudio, para después salir en ayuda de su amado y su madre.

_¡Maldito… vas a morir!_

Gritaba Emmett en su fuero interno mientras sus brazos se tensaban alrededor del enorme cuello de la bestia, a su lado Esme se enfrentaba a otro horrendo ser mitad humano, mitad murciélago. Sin previo aviso Emmett se vio en el suelo, la enorme bestia había logrado derrumbarlo y ahora se disponía a clavarle sus garras en el pecho, pero algo le empujo lejos de Emmett.

_Me costó mucho salvarle la vida, ¿sabes?_

Aclamo en tono triunfal Rosalie para después volverse a ayudar a su amado a ponerse de pie, una cálida y amplia sonrisa fue la única respuesta del poderoso vampiro. Y de nuevo Rose se abalanzo contra el que luchaba contra Esme, agarrándole por la espalda.

_Esme… ¡atácalo ya!_

Atendiendo al llamado, Esme retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tomo un tronco de árbol para luego enterrarlo en el abdomen del enorme hombre murciélago. Este chillo de forma estruendosa, era como escuchar un bebe llorando o peor. Rosalie cayó de la espalda por el dolor que ruido le producía, y sin pensarlo siquiera tapo sus oídos al igual que Emmett y Esme. Estaban en serios problemas, pues uno de los hombres murciélago aun seguía en pie.

Muy lejos de allí, en algún punto del mundo que conocían como Arreint, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Euriale y las dos manadas de licántropos se encaminaban de regreso al reino de los Vermuth, y con suerte, de regreso a sus vidas normales.

_Entonces tú eres la hija de Catherine…._

_¿Catherine?_

Pregunto Alice a Euriale quien se mantenía a su lado, pero con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Habían pasado varias horas desde que salieron de Yverum, y la luna brillaba en el cielo, alumbrando su camino.

_Veo que aun no te lo ha dicho, veras Fátima no siempre fue un hibrido, en un pasado fue humana, hija de una familia poderosa, de un clan de magos que controlaban el poder del oráculo… pero… Vircal les convenció de que mataran a los lideres, tomando la tutela de Fátima y de… su hermana_

Alice desvío la mirada y con una gran bocanada de aire se digno a recordar uno de sus más terroríficos sueños, por así llamarlos, nunca podía dormir, no lo hacía, más sin embargo había ocasiones que visiones de un tiempo distante la visitaban, mostrándole cosas tan extrañas, tan confusas.

_Cuéntame más… por favor_

Pidió Alice con apenas un hilo de voz, Euriale le miro por unos momentos y con una cálida sonrisa asintió, a pesar de que la inmortal no la observaba.

_Desconozco los detalles, solo sé que los padres de Fátima y los de su hermana fueron traicionados por su más cercano amigo, quien convenció al clan de las palabras de Vircal, y así fue como el detestable vampiro se quedo con las dos pequeñas, para… hacer experimentos, o algo por el estilo. Pero… meses después de que Fátima fuera convertida en… lo que sea que sea ahora, ella escapo con su hermana…y de allí… no se sabe más_

_Entonces… tú crees que… Fátima es mi hermana_

_Eso pareció más una afirmación_

Aclamo Euriale con un tono condescendiente mientras Alice fijaba sus ojos en ella, la inmortal estaba contenta, extrañamente contenta, con una amplia sonrisa que Euriale no pudo evitar corresponder. No muy lejos de ellas Jasper y Edward habían escuchado todo, y se preguntaban si esa había sido la razón de que Fátima se cruzara en sus vidas.

_El destino es muy curioso_

Aclamo Edward mientras recordaba la noche en que Fátima se cruzo en su camino, o el día en que él se cruzo en el de ella, pues a como se veían las cosas, ella había tratado de huir de Vircal, pero… ¡faltaba algo!

_¿Qué es lo que quería ese sujeto de Bella?_

Aclamo entre furioso y desesperado Edward, de inmediato todos se detuvieron y las miradas se concentraron en el, todos salvo Euriale le miraban fijamente. Entonces la cálida voz de la Gorgona contesto.

_Al igual que Fátima, o que Alice, su compañera, Bella, tiene una sangre muy especial, una mente… diferente, es muy parecida a la de un ser de Arreint, y bueno, en términos sencillos, es ideal para crear la raza superior que tanto ansia Vircal_

_Así que… es un científico chiflado_

Bufo Jacob metros delante de todo el grupo, mientras sus ojos indagaban en la oscuridad, entonces escucho algo dentro de las sombras, algo que se movía muy rápido, y que olía a…

_Azufre… Hey, chicos_

Todos entendieron de inmediato, no estaban solos. Todos se pusieron en alerta, las dos manadas de licántropos tomaron sus formas lupinas mientras Jasper, Alice y Edward se preparaban para la pelea, más sin embargo, Euriale estaba calmada, serena, observando la luna, como si esta le dijera quien estaba con ellos.

_No es un enemigo… es un mensaje_

Aclamo por fin Euriale mientras fijaba su mirada en las sombras. Jacob se volvió hacia ella y con tono enérgico aclamo.

_¿Cómo que un mensaje?_

_No hay tiempo para explicar joven licántropo, el mensaje es de alguien… cercano a Vircal, o al menos debe ser, por que dice… "Vircal va por ella"…_

_¿No será una trampa?_

Aclamo Michael mientras sus ojos marinos pasaban de uno en uno a los presentes.

_Espera… alguien cercano… ¿Fátima?_

Aclamo Jasper después de meditar las palabras de Euriale, todos le miraron con intriga, todos menos Edward que ya se figuraba lo que pasaría. Y sin decir nada, hecho a correr en dirección al reino Vermuth, o eso creyó él. Rápidamente la manada de Michael hecho a correr detrás del vampiro, llevando en sus lomos a los inmortales y a la Gorgona, y con justa razón pues dieron alcance a Edward en menos de un suspiro.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Jake y los suyos le alcanzaran, pues al comprender las cosas sabían que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. La noche iba muriendo mientras el astro Rey dejaba ver sus primeros destellos en el cielo azul.

_Bella… _

Rugió Edward mientras trataba de ir más a prisa, entonces el gigantesco lobo negro que era Ricardo, el hermano mayor De Michael le tomo por el cuello de su camisa y se lo hecho al lomo.

_Iremos más rápido así_

Aclamo el gigantesco lobo, para después adelantarse a todos, perdiéndose pronto en la distancia.

_Nos adelantaremos… _

_Está bien_

Contesto Edward mientras notaba como el gigantesco lobo tomaba otro camino distinto al del grupo. Y de nueva cuenta cruzo por uno de esos extraños portales, que aparecían en mitad de la nada, pero ahora era lo que menos importaba, las personas que más quería, su razón de vivir, estaban en gran peligro.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitulo 25**_

_Esto no me huele nada bien_

Aclamo Fátima en sus adentros mientras se encaminaba sin ánimos hacia la pequeña capilla que había sido durante días su prisión. Miraba al cielo ausente en sus pensamientos, y con la autoestima hasta los suelos al pensar que no necesitaba ver el camino hacia su celda, pues lo sabía de memoria, era como estar en casa.

_¿Te has alimentado bien?_

La amable voz del extraño vampiro llamado Aro llamo su atención, lo miro fijamente pero sin emoción alguna, los ojos de él eran como los de los demás, rojos, con ansias de sangre, pero había algo extraño en el, algo que Fátima no podía descifrar, y que para ser sinceros, no le importaba.

_Si bueno, creo que sobreviviré unos meses más_

_Bueno, es hora de que… me permitas estrechar tu mano_

Fátima se confundió por la petición del vampiro, pero le había hecho una promesa, y ella debía cumplirla, y con mayor razón de que había sido él quien le había sacado de aquel infierno, aunque fuesen por unas horas.

_De acuerdo_

Aclamo Fátima al tiempo en que estiraba su mano derecha, de inmediato el extraño vampiro que respondía al nombre de Aro le tomo entre la suya, y con un suave pero firme apretón hizo acto de su don.

_Oh, pero que fascinante criatura eres_

Aclamo Aro extasiado mientras el pasado de Fátima corría ante sus ojos, y entonces, vio lo que Vircal necesitaba, lo que el necesitaba. En un tiempo distante, una familia de cinco, felices, al parecer hechiceros. Luego vio a Vircal, más joven, mucho muy joven, pero se le veía contento con la familia… ¿Por qué? Después vio a una pequeña niña pidiéndole a Fátima le cargara para alcanzar un fruto, esa niña…

_¿Alice?_

Rugió Fátima cuando el recuerdo paso ante sus ojos, soltando de pronto la mano de Aro, este le miro confundido, pero complacido.

_Creo que, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo_

Aclamo él con una sonrisa, pero Fátima no correspondió, de hecho sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca, esta vez habían tocado algo muy importante para ella.

_Vircal era amigo del clan, esas personas cuidaron de mi hermana y yo sin pedir nada a cambio, el… ¡él no tenía por qué haberlos matado!_

Aro guardo su distancia, y sus ojos miraron con indecisión a los de Fátima, estaba muy molesta. Ella lo miro con ira, para después dirigir su mirada de rabia hacia la gran casona, el lugar donde se encontraba Vircal.

_Si desaseas saberlo, el es mi padre político, tomo la custodia de mi y de mi hermana, pero nos dejo con unos malditos creyentes, los cuales, al ver nuestros… dones… nos mandaron a ese lugar… una cárcel de locos… cuide de ella cuanto pude, le defendí cuanto pude… pero…ese bastardo… nos separo…y no pasara de nuevo…_

Esta vez su voz sonó fría y decidida, sus ojos ahora rojos se fijaron en Aro, quien sintió un miedo irracional corriendo por su cuerpo, de haber podido, estaba seguro que estaría sudando a chorros. Sin pensarlo el vampiro retrocedió tres pasos, y sus ojos se fijaron en los de la extraña, "criatura" que tenía en frente. Pero su curiosidad era más grande, tenía que saber las respuesta ahora.

_¿Por qué eres tan diferente?_

_Soy lo que Vircal y el mundo ha hecho de mi… un… un experimento…un ratón de laboratorio_

Su ira iba en aumento, y Aro lo noto, nuevamente retrocedió, con temor de lo que la joven pudiera hacerle. Entonces le vino a la mente lo que marco le había comentado de la joven, ella sentía algo muy especial por el joven Cullen. Entonces hablo firme.

_¿Cómo es posible que te enamores de alguien solo de verle, o de convivir tan poco con él?_

_Eso, es sencillo… así como los lobos se…impriman, ustedes…los vampiros, todos tienen una persona especial, un elegido, cuya sangre es irresistible, desean matarle pero a la vez le aman demasiado para hacerlo…me temo…me temo que él es mi elegido, mi razón de vivir, pero… creo que puede haber tantas más explicaciones para eso… ¿no lo crees?_

Ella sonó muy sarcástica en la última frase mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus labios. De nuevo Aro retrocedió, mientras sus ojos carmesí se llenaban de intriga.

_Bien, mi trato quedo cumplido… ahora, ¡dile a Vircal, que no se meta con mi hermana!_

Grito Fátima al tiempo en que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma, un espectáculo increíble y grotesco, al tiempo en que sus huesos sobresalían de su carne, y sus músculos se tensaban y alargaban. Al mismo tiempo su rostro se deformaba en el de un animal, en el de un lobo. Y por todo su cuerpo crecían mechones y mechones de pelo. Por fin termino, y Aro presencio ante sus ojos a un enorme ser mitad humano, mitad lobo.

_Era cierto_

Susurro el inmortal al tiempo en que la enorme bestia aullaba al cielo oscuro, aullaba a la luna llena. En menos de un segundo la gran loba tomo entre sus garras los dos collares que le habían puesto, y los redujo a pequeños trozos bajo sus poderosas manos, luego dedico una mirada al extraño vampiro, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la gran casona, observando desde la enorme ventana estaba Vircal, encolerizado por lo que había ocurrido, y a la vez, extrañamente satisfecho, le había dado justo al clavo de lo que activaría la furia de su más grande creación, el hibrido. Se volvió hacia Jane y Alec vulturi y con un suave tono de voz les indico.

_Síganla, y tráiganla de regreso con vida… o muerta… pero, no olviden traer a la vidente y a nuestra querida bella con ustedes._

Sin decir nada ambos inmortales salieron de la habitación, hacia el mismo lugar donde Marco, Cayo y ahora Fátima habían desaparecido por el portal.

Edward no creía lo que veía, pero poco le importo, su cuerpo se estampo brutalmente contra el enorme monstruo gris, que gruñía y chillaba mientras el enorme licántropo de oscuro pelaje le enterraba sus colmillos en el abdomen.

_Buen momento para explicarme que pasa Edward_

Aclamo Emmett mientras su enorme cuerpo caía sobre el segundo monstruo llevándolo al suelo, rápidamente Rosalie y Esme le amarraron del cuello y lo arrastraron hasta un enorme árbol, estrellando la cabeza de aquel ser contra el duro tronco.

_No creo poder contestar aun_

Aclamo Edward mientras el ser que había derrumbado se ponía de pie y aventaba a Ricardo lejos de ellos, Edward gruño y de nuevo se abalanzo contra el enorme murciélago, pero esta vez, Edward fue lanzado contra su enorme hermano, ambos se vieron en el suelo.

_Es fuerte_

Aclamo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios, Edward asintió y de nueva cuenta se lanzaron contra el hombre murciélago. Por su parte Esme Y Rosalie trataban de esquivar los zarpazos del monstruo que habían logrado someter, pero al parecer eran demasiado fuertes como para caer tan fácilmente. Entonces escucharon un grito desde la parte alta de la casona

_Bella_

Aclamo Rosalie mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Edward, él le miro con espanto y asombro, pero estaba muy ocupado peleando, entonces un potente gruñido saco a Rosalie de sus pensamientos. Detrás de ella, mordiendo con fiereza el cuello del hombre murciélago, estaba un enorme hombre mitad lobo de pelaje oscuro, era el joven Ricardo, quien entre dientes aclamo

_Ir por vuestra amiga, yo lo entretengo_

Rosalie que desconocía al licántropo se quedo perpleja por unos instantes, aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos seres mitad bestia que hablaban aun siendo animales. De inmediato Edward pasó como un susurro al lado de ella, al tiempo en que le gritaba.

_¡Rose, atenta!_

Rosalie salió de su ensimismamiento y de inmediato siguió a su hermano, mientras tanto, Esme, Emmett y el joven licántropo trataban de mantener a raya al enorme monstruo que poco a poco se iba debilitando.

_No tardaran en volver a su forma humana, ay que someterlos cuando eso ocurra_

Aclamo Ricardo mientras su musculoso cuerpo se estrellaba contra el del hombre murciélago. Mientras tanto, el otro que Esme y Rosalie habían derrotado, al menos parcialmente, se puso de pie, pero esta vez su cuerpo era el de un hombre de piel blanca y largos cabellos oscuros.

_Marco_

Aclamo Emmett entre el asombro y la ira, ahora tenía frente a él al hombre que se había atrevido a lastimar a su padre. Un pensamiento siniestro paso por su mente, podría matarlo en estos momentos, estaba débil y no sería problema deshacer su cuerpo, además, en estos momento estaban al mando de Vircal, por lo que la ley de los vulturi ya no valía. Pero, si lograran regresar todo a la normalidad.

Una mano amable se puso sobre el hombro cansado de Emmett, era su madre adoptiva, que con una cálida mirada le pedía prudencia para con su enemigo. El demacrado hombre camino hacia ellos, al parecer todavía podía luchar, Emmett se preparo entonces, pero de repente una enorme masa cayó sobre Marco, era el otro hombre murciélago, que debía ser realmente Cayo.

_La basura fue retirada_

Aclamo el gigantes hombre lobo mientras su cuerpo se volvía de nuevo en el del hombre que era, Tanto Esme como Emmett le miraron asombrados, y luego le dedicaron una sonrisa, al parecer de nuevo un lobo les ayudaba.

Ricardo estuvo a punto de encaminarse hacia los vampiros caídos cuando de repente, un grito colérico llamo su atención. Entonces con horror observaron como los cristales de una de las tantas habitaciones del segundo piso caían al suelo convertidos en mil trozos, y con ellos los cuerpos lacerados de Edward, Rosalie y Carlisle. Y después de ellos una enorme bestia de color grisáceo, era muy tarde, Bella había sido controlada por Vircal.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26**_

La enorme bestia humanoide se lanzo contra Emmett llevándolo al suelo, por segunda vez en su vida inmortal sintió un dolor tan intenso que podría jurar que lo mataría, pero por suerte no fue el caso, ya que antes de que la bestia le atinara el golpe de gracia, el enorme licántropo oscuro de nombre Ricardo, se lanzo contra la que alguna vez fue su hermana, salvándole la vida.

_Bella… no… puede ser_

Aclamo Edward en su fuero interno mientras su cuerpo se entumecía por el dolor, de nuevo una dolorosa alegría le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía vivo, sentía el dolor de la vida, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, por lo que ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo se puso de pie. Lentamente se encamino hacia donde estaba el ser mitad murciélago debatiéndose contra el enorme hombre lobo.

_¡No le lastimes!_

Rugió Edward al tiempo en que Ricardo clavaba sus colmillos en el brazo del animal mitad humano, en el brazo de la que alguna vez fue Bella.

_No… ella sigue siendo bella, lo sé, lo siento_

Bramo Edward en su mente mientras sus piernas se movían con rapidez sobrehumana hacia su amada, o lo que ahora fuera. Y con un rápido movimiento llevo al licántropo y a "bella" hacia el piso.

_Maldito idiota_

Rugió Ricardo para sus adentros mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, y un dolor insoportable le llenaba el cuerpo. Tardo menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que el enorme cuerpo del ser murciélago, de bella, había caído sobre su estomago, enterrándole una de sus enormes garras.

_Bella… ¡Bella!_

La voz histérica de Edward saco a Ricardo de sus pensamientos, y vio como el enorme monstruo se ponía de pie sujetando a Edward entre sus garras; Sin pensarlo dos veces Ricardo se lanzo de nuevo contra la criatura, pero el dolor de su estomago era demasiado grande, y sin previo aviso una enorme ala lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo caer en el suelo inconsciente.

_Maldición…_

Fue lo último que Ricardo llego a pensar mientras su cuerpo se rendía sobre el frío suelo, y poco a poco volvió a su forma humana. A pocos metros de allí, Emmett Se incorporo con la ayuda de Esme mientras observaban al enorme licántropo caer inconsciente, y a Edward atrapado entre las garras de –debían admitirlo- del monstruo en el que Bella se había convertido.

_Ahora veras_

Grito la enfurecida voz de Rosalie al tiempo en que lanzaba un enorme árbol contra la bestia que aprisionaba a su hermano entre sus garras. El árbol se estrello con fuerza contra la cabeza de la bestia, pero lejos estuvo de detenerle, ya que después de haberse astillado al contacto, la bestia lanzo a Edward contra Rosalie.

_Edward… ¿Cómo estás?_

Pregunto Rosalie con un hilo de voz, la caída de su hermano le había oprimido el estomago. Edward bufo débilmente y con una voz tenue aclamo

_¿Cómo crees que estoy?... Rosalie…ella…es Bella_

_¿Bella?_

Rosalie no cabía en el asombro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, alzo la vista ausente de todo, observando a su amado y a su madre pelear contra aquella criatura de piel grisácea, y aunque no le hubiera importado tanto, estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía bella ser semejante monstruo?

_¡Esme!_

El grito aterrorizado de Emmett volvió a Rosalie a la realidad, y observo con terror como el cuerpo de su madre era atravesado por una enorme garra, si bien no era mortal para un vampiro, eso debía doler mucho. La bestia, o lo que quedaba de Bella tomo a Esme entre su mano y la lanzo contra Emmett, dejándolos en el suelo.

Rosalie gruño fuertemente, no soportaba que alguien, fuese quien fuese dañara a su familia, se incorporo rápidamente y se abalanzo contra la criatura mitad murciélago, simplemente no creía que pudiera ser bella, y de ser cierto, simplemente lo ignoraría. La bestia rugió cuando el cuerpo de Rosalie se estrello contra su pecho, pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro, por el contrario, agarro a la hermosa inmortal del cuello, y comenzó a estrangularle con fiereza, mientras soltaba un gruñido de euforia.

Rosalie se debatía entre las enormes manos de aquella criatura increíble, mientras sentía después de mucho tiempo la necesidad por el aire, aunque no la necesitaba, pues no eran sus pulmones los que estaban quedándose vacíos, siempre lo estuvieron, si no que era su cuello el que se estaba rompiendo, no soportaría más.

_¡Rose!_

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Rosalie se vio en el suelo, y la bestia que le apresaba cayó a un par de metros de ella. No comprendía lo que pasaba, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, y la cabeza le zumbaba, trato de observar el terreno, y con algo de dificultad lo logro. Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad apareció en los hermosos labios de Rosalie, mientras sus ojos dorados se encontraban con tres figuras conocidas, que mantenían a "bella" a raya, eran Jasper, Alice…y Jacob, ¡dios! Jamás creyó sentirse tan feliz de ver al lobo.

_¡No le lastimen!_

Gruño Jacob mientras trataba de tumbar a Bella, o lo que sea que era ahora, por su parte Jasper y Alice se mantenían a cierta distancia, solo soltando golpes y zarpazos en momentos indicados, para alejarla de los demás, entonces un chillido, como el de una rata agonizante, lleno el aire fresco, y lleno sus cuerpos de terror. A pocos metros de ellos, Marco y Cayo, los temidos vulturi, se estaban convirtiendo de nuevo en aquellas bestias, diezmando más sus posibilidades de triunfo.

Las bestias rugieron con fuerza mientras se abalanzaban contra los combatientes, de inmediato Alice, Jasper y Jacob se vieron acorralados, pues si apenas podían mantener a raya a uno de ellos, pocas posibilidades tenían de enfrentarse y salir airosos contra los tres. Sin pensarlo mucho, Rosalie y Edward se incorporaron y corrieron en su ayuda, mientras Emmett llevaba a Esme al interior de la casa.

_Debes ir…no podrán solos_

Aclamo Esme con un hilo de voz, parecía agonizante. El cuerpo de Emmett se inundo de una furia ardiente y sus huesos crujieron bajo su piel, mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo en que todos sus músculos se tensaban y reafirmaban bajo sus ropas.

_Calma…estaré bien_

Emmett sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, pero era una mera sensación pues ellos ya no podían llorar; Tomo con delicadeza la mano de la mujer frente a él, a la que nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de poder llamar "madre", sonrío cálidamente y deposito un dulce beso sobre su frente, para después salir fugazmente hacia el "campo de combate"

_¡Malditos!_

Grito Emmett mientras pasaba al lado de sus hermanos con un solo objetivo en mente, matar a cualquiera de aquellas bestias. De un salto cayó sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos, lo tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a golpearle salvajemente en la mandíbula, la bestia chillo y se retorció sobre sí misma, mientras sus garras laceraban la espalda de Emmett, quien siguió golpeando con salvajismo, hasta que sus ojos enrojecidos se toparon con los de la bestia, un espectáculo de pesadilla, esos ojos, eran los mismos de su cuñada, bella, grandes, expresivos, y de un color chocolate…

_No… no…no…nonononononono_

Grito Emmett en su fuero interno mientras sus brazos perdían la fuerza, y sus puños dejaban de castigar el rostro de la criatura frente a él, la bestia, o bella, pestañeo rápidamente y pareció llorar al tiempo en que de su enorme pecho soltaba un suspiro, Emmett se derrumbo sobre ella, llorando sin poder hacerlo, cuando sin previo aviso, una garra se clavo en su espalda, y lo alzaban por los aires. Bella, ya no estaba y la bestia había despertado. Tomo a Emmett con fuerza y lo arrojo contra el tejado de la casa, el estruendo de su cuerpo destrozando el concreto ahogo su gemido de dolor, y después un ruido hueco indico su caída de lleno contra el suelo.

_¡Emmett!_

_¡No Rosalie!_

Rosalie estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Bella, quería matarla, sin importarle quien era o que era, había lastimado lo único que importaba en su vida, no, ya había lastimado toda su vida. Pero más sin embargo, Edward le detuvo, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura, a pesar de ver en lo que Bella se había convertido, aun la amaba, aun la protegía

_¡Idiota!_

Bramo Rosalie mientras trataba de soltarse; Edward estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando una de las enormes alas de los hombres murciélagos los golpeo en el costado, ambos salieron disparados hacia el bosque, rompiendo varios árboles en su camino. En ese preciso momento, Jasper y Jacob se hallaban contra un enorme roble, sujetados por el cuello por uno de los dos seres horrendos, ya no podían resistir más, y su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, un poco más y quedarían decapitados.

Jasper trato de soltarse, pero no podía, eran muy fuertes, pero eso no fue su mayor sufrimiento y desesperación, pues cuando estuvo resignado a morir, volvió la vista por última vez hacia lo que alguna vez llamo vida, agradecido por todo lo que vivió, y con quienes vivió y… una desesperación insoportable y un temor que helo su cuerpo inundo su mente y alma cuando observo cómo entre las dos criaturas restantes tomaban el cuerpo de Alice por ambas manos, la querían destrozar.

_¡Alice!... ¡Alice!_

Grito Jasper en su mente, pues su garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se desfiguro cuando observo a aquellas criaturas jalar del cuerpo de su amada, en direcciones contrarias, y justo cuando Alice soltó un tremendo grito de dolor… un aullido que parecía del mismo infierno resonó por todo el lugar.

Las bestias soltaron a Alice, quien cayó retorciéndose de dolor sobre el césped, la bestia que sostenía a Jacob y a Jasper los soltó de pronto y se encamino hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Jasper alzo la vista pasando primero por su amada, adolorida, pero viva, no pudo evitar sonreír, después siguió con la mirada a las bestias, y luego centro su atención donde ellas lo hacían; De entre las sombras un enorme bestia peluda salto hacia ellas llevándolas al suelo, era un licántropo, como los de Arreint, pero este tenía algo…distinto, era mucho más grande, de un color negro con destellos carmesí, y su olor… Jasper se pasmo por un momento cuando la idea golpe su mente de repente__


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27**_

La mente de Jasper repasaba uno a uno los detalles, habían llegado tarde, Bella se había vuelto una maquina asesina que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle aquello que más amaba en la vida, y justo cuando eso estaba a punto de pasar, un gigantesco humanoide mitad lobo le había salvado la vida, pero ¿Quién era ese licántropo?, Jasper temió saber la respuesta mientras movía su cuerpo poco a poco hacia donde yacía su amada.

_¿Jasper?_

Susurro Alice con un hilo de voz cuando sintió la cálida mano de su amado sobre su frente –esto recordando que para un vampiro, frío como el hielo, una temperatura similar, como la de otro vampiro es cálida para ellos- Jasper sonrío y beso la frente de Alice, para después decirle "estoy aquí", y de nuevo centro su atención en las bestias.

Las cuatro increíbles criaturas se golpeaban y mordían entre si, en una lucha sangrienta y tremenda, la sangre brotaba a presión de entre las heridas mientras sus rugidos y gemidos se mezclaban con el viento, sin previo aviso, la lluvia comenzó a azotar sobre ellos. Jasper se puso de pie con dificultad, y tomo en vilo a su amada, para llevarle hacia lo que quedaba de su casa, no muy lejos de él, Jacob se incorporaba y corría en dirección al bosque; Jasper pensó que quizás iría por Rose y Edward.

_Malditas… cosas… ¿He como se encuentran?_

Aclamo Jacob con una seriedad increíble, los dos inmortales que yacían en el suelo lo miraron de forma amenazante y bufaron con fuerza, Jacob sonrío en sus adentros, pero de pronto una ira incontenible azoto su interior, y planto en el rostro de Edward una tremenda patada que le llevo al suelo.

_Bastardo… de no ser por ti… ¡Ella aun estaría bien!_

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, se limito a ignorar a Jacob y tragarse la cruda realidad, su realidad, pues si era cierto que Bella se había involucrado en lo sobrenatural por su causa, no era totalmente seguro, de que Vircal le buscaría aun sin que ella fuese una inmortal. La idea golpeo la mente de Edward como un gancho al hígado, mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, no podía permitir que aquel que había lastimado de esa forma a su familia, a su amada y a Fátima siguiera con vida.

_¿Qué ocurre?_

Pregunto Jacob con indiferencia mientras observaba a Edward apretar los puños y los dientes, Rosalie miro confundida a su hermano, y después fusilo a Jacob con la mirada.

_Vale, entiendo_

Aclamo Jacob con indiferencia absoluta mientras se agachaba para cargar a ambos vampiros, aunque parecía que a estos no les era algo agradable, les hecho al hombro como si de bolsas se trataran, y echo a correr hacia la casona, o las ruinas de esta. A mitad de camino una de las criaturas mitad murciélago se lanzo sobre ellos, pero sucedió que otro enorme licántropo negro les defendió, era Ricardo, el hermano mayor de Michael, que al parecer ya estaba recuperado.

_Apúrate Black, que lo bueno a penas empieza_

Aclamo el licántropo con una sonrisa en su boca, a Edward se le figuro la sonrisa más macabra que jamás allá visto, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras que Jacob asentía con una amplia sonrisa, para después continuar su camino hacia la casona. Una vez allí, Jacob dejo a Rosalie y a Edward en el suelo, junto a un inconsciente Emmett, que era cuidado con esmero por Alice, a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, más al fondo Jacob noto como Jasper atendía a Esme, al parecer ella se encontraba un poco mejor, a su lado, aun medio inconsciente y herido estaba Carlisle.

_Nunca quise lastimarte Bella, pero me parece, que hoy es lo correcto_

Susurro Jacob en sus adentros mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y dio la espalda a los Cullen, quería odiarlos, quería matarlos, pero sabía que eso no era posible, ellos no tenían la culpa, y ahora eran su familia, con un profundo gruñido salto hacia el patio, que ahora era el campo de combate y se abalanzo contra uno de los hombres murciélago, el juego estaba nivelado.

_¡Malditos monstruos!_

Rugió Jacob mientras sus colmillos se enterraban en el brazo de una de las criaturas, a su lado Ricardo se hallaba mordiendo el cuello de otro y más al fondo, la "caballería de apoyo" estaba enfrentándose con ímpetu a la más grande de las criaturas, posiblemente esa era Bella.

Todo iba de maravilla, iban ganando y una euforia lleno el cuerpo de Ricardo y el de Jacob, cuando vieron a sus combatientes en el suelo, chillando de dolor. Pero de repente, un dolor increíblemente insoportable inundo sus cuerpos, su mente y hasta su alma, haciéndolos caer al suelo, retorciéndose y perdiendo su forma lupina. Ambos lograron alzar la vista para ver, que de entre las sombras un ejército de seres mitad murciélago llegaba por ellos, y justo delante de todos iba una hermosa dama de piel pálida y rubios cabellos con un extraño brillo carmesí en los ojos.

_Jane… los vulturi han llegado_

Aclamo Jasper entre el asombro y la histeria mientras sus ojos pasaban con preocupación por todos los miembros de su familia, sin pensarlo más de una vez, dedico una sonrisa a todos y salió corriendo hacia la batalla.

Era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, un ejército, un verdadero ejército de aquellos seres grisáceos se dirigía hacia ellos, y masacraba a los licántropos con gran satisfacción, siendo el de pelaje carmesí el que más daño recibía, pues entre casi diez de esos seres le mordían y arañaban. No soporto más.

_¡Fátima!_

Grito Jasper mientras lanzaba un trozo de concreto contra los seres que atacaban al lobo con pelaje de destellos carmesí, este le escucho y de inmediato se hecho al suelo, haciendo que sus agresores recibieran de lleno el golpe. Entonces Jasper noto como perdían su forma de bestia, y aunque no reconoció a ninguno, supo que eran vampiros. Volvió su mirada hacia el lobo que acababa de ayudar, y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Fátima sonriéndole de forma desafiante.

_Un placer verte de nuevo_

_Cállate, ahora es momento de patear mutantes_

La voz de Fátima sonó entre engreída y feliz, y sin saber por qué Jasper respondió a la sonrisa, para después volver su atención hacia los seres que se abalanzaban contra ellos, sabía que era una locura, y que quizás morirían, pero por su familia, y por todo lo que había conocido, valía la pena.

_Estos malditos…son fuertes_

_Valla que si_

Jacob intercambiaba palabras de aliento con Ricardo, mientras se cuidaban las espaldas, y luchaban a cómo podían contra todos aquellos seres, habían decapitado a unos veinte cada uno, a otros tantos les habían arrancado algo o lastimado de gravedad, pero estos hombres murciélago seguían llegando y llegando, además de que de vez en cuando la hermosa dama de ojos carmesí les daba una buena dosis de dolor infernal que les dejaba en malas condiciones pero no fuera de combate.

_¡Jane!_

La dama de ojos como sangre distrajo su atención de los licántropos cuando escucho su nombre, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hermoso joven de largos cabellos dorados, y en apenas un susurro lo llamo.

_Jasper_

El aludido se lanzo contra ella al tiempo en que un enorme ser mitad lobo y mitad humano le cubría la espalda; Jane se decidió entonces a hacerle sentir dolor, cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe le saco de sí misma y cayó al suelo. Se volvió con agilidad para ver quien se había atrevido a lastimarle, topándose con un par de ojos azules, como zafiros o el cielo. Era una mujer, una alta y esbelta mujer que le miraba de forma amenazante, Jane se puso de pie, y mostró los dientes, pero fue entonces cuando noto que no podía utilizar sus poderes.

La joven sonrío de forma maliciosa, y Jane sintió otro nuevo dolor aguijoneándole la espalda, era Jasper, el miembro de la familia Cullen que le había golpeado con fuerza en la espalda, y ahora estaba sobre ella bebiendo de su sangre, Jane trato de luchar, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, no podía hacer nada, y al parecer nadie notaba su apuro, entonces sin más, cayó inconsciente, al tiempo en que Jasper se ponía de pie y limpiaba su boca con la manga de su blanca camisa.

_Un poco tarde ¿he?_

Aclamo Jasper con la voz entre cortada, la joven de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos azul mar sonrío y después le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

_Perdona, es que necesitábamos a la caballería pesada_

_Pero creí que un Argamedon bastaba para eso, ¿O mintió señorita Ariadne?_

La joven que habían conocido en Arreint sonrío ampliamente al igual que Jasper, quien no cabía en la alegría de saber que pronto llegarían los refuerzos, y fue entonces cuando un viento tan fuerte y helado como el de las montañas se dejo sentir, y de entre las sombras salieron un sin fin de seres que jamás imagino, eran las sombras que habían visto en Yverum, la manada de Jacob que le había seguido hasta Arreint, los Vermuth, y lo que parecían más vampiros como ellos, así como muchos seres mitad lobo y mitad hombre que vestían armaduras de guerreros.

_¿Listo?_

Aclamo Ariadne al tiempo en que se lanzaba al combate, Jasper no dijo nada, solo atino a hacer lo mismo y lanzarse directo a la yugular de uno de los seres monstruos, que para su asombro seguían y seguían llegando.

_Jacob… ¡Rick!_

_¿Mike?_

Aclamaron los dos licántropos que seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas, entonces vieron con asombro e incontenible alegría como de detrás de los seres de pesadilla llegaban sus compañeros, varios licántropos y demás seres que se lanzaban en contra de los engendros de Vircal, sin pensarlo dos veces Jacob dio un abrazo amistoso a Mike, y después con una sonrisa en su jovial rostro aclamo.

_¡Viejo, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!_

_Ni a mí, aunque se han tardado_

Finalizo Ricardo con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no duro tanto pues pronto cinco seres mitad murciélago se lanzaron sobre ellos, por lo que tuvieron que responde lo más pronto posible, tomando sus formas lupinas, y lanzando mordidas y zarpazos como bestias desenfrenadas, la batalla a penas estaba comenzando, y la lluvia arreciaba sobre los cuerpos enfebrecidos de los guerreros, esta noche se desataba una guerra invisible para los mortales e inolvidable para el mundo del encanto.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28**_

El final se acercaba, y ambos bandos se encontraban con las fuerzas diezmadas, por un lado los Cullen que apenas habían logrado recuperarse, se vieron hombro a hombro con los Vermuth, luchando contra una cantidad inimaginable de horrorosos hombres murciélago. Más allá, en el bosque, los valientes lobos de Jacob Black se habían aliado a la manada guerrera de los hermanos licántropos, Michael y Ricardo, luchando valientemente, y agradeciendo en secreto que las gorgonas de Arreint hubieran mandado a sus sombras para ayudarles.

_¿Qué no acabara nunca?_

Aclamo Edward en sus adentros mientras luchaba contra aquellos seres de pesadilla, tratando de no herirlos de muerte, pues sabía que entre alguno de ellos, estaba Bella, su Bella.

_¡Edward!_

Rugió la voz de Fátima detrás de él, de inmediato Edward reacciono y dio media vuelta, para presenciar como el enorme ser mitad lobo y mitad humano se abalanzaba sobre uno de esos seres grisáceos, mordiéndole del cuello, este perdió su forma bestial y sus ojos se encontraron con… Aro.

_Valla sorpresa_

_¿Es que tu no aprendes?, Edward si logramos salvarla… estará bien, pero si no, debes entender que nadie es imprescindible_

Edward centro su atención en Fátima, había recuperado su forma humana, se veía extrañamente atractiva, su cabello negro como la penumbra se pegaba a su blanca piel a causa del agua y sus ojos, ahora de un color marino brillaban con una chispa extraña. Ella le sonrío de forma extraña, y después se lanzo contra otro de esos seres.

_Gracias_

Susurro Edward mientras la veía perderse entre la multitud, pero su ensimismamiento duro poco, pues pronto se vio en el suelo, atrapado por una de esas criaturas extrañas.

_**No habrá más cavilaciones**_

Aclamo Edward casi inconsciente, cuando con todas sus fuerzas, mando de forma literal, a volar al hombre murciélago. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y sus ojos topacio se toparon con los de su hermana Rosalie, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer por fin se entendían.

La batalla continúo por tiempo indefinido, la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza sobre los cuerpos cansados de los combatientes, y entre la multitud de seres de leyenda, un gigantesco lobo marrón corría en dirección a una dama de largos cabellos como fuego.

_No podremos con esto, ¡Ariadne!_

Grito Jacob mientras se volvía a su forma humana, tratando de llamar la atención de Ariadne de Argamedon, quien por suerte, si le prestó atención.

Tuvieron que abrirse camino para encontrarse cara a acara, y con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro se dispusieron a intercambiar palabras, hombro a hombro, defendiéndose de los agresores. Por un momento Ariadne pensó que aquel joven licántropo, podía llegar a agradarle, era valiente, buen mozo y sin duda de un gran optimismo.

_¿Cansado?_

_Para ser sincero… si_

_Bueno, creo que tengo una idea_

_Te estás tardando_

Ariadne sonrío de nuevo, mientras pensaba que era un verdadero placer tener de compañero a un chico como él. Miro a Jacob una fracción de segundo, el estaba feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios, y una mirada de fuego en sus ojos, pero había algo más, había tristeza en ellos, resignación. Entonces miro nuevamente a su alrededor, vio a los Cullen cansados, pero aun de pie, a los Vermuth, a todos en aquel campo de batalla, y un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

_Esto tiene que acabar_

Pensó mientras una de sus manos atravesaba la garganta de uno de esos seres. Se detuvo en seco un momento, cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

_¡Aquí termina!_

Grito Ariadne con una furia inhumana, y de pronto todo se quedo en silencio, la lluvia dejo de caer, quedándose estática entre el cielo y el suelo, a su alrededor, todos se habían detenido, bueno, todos salvo por tres personas, Jacob, Alice y Fátima, que no entendían lo ocurrido, y sus rostros pálidos por la lluvia y el miedo que sentían lo demostraban. Ariadne les miro fríamente, y después de un momento sonrío.

_Luego… luego les explico, denme el jugo de fuego_

Rápidamente Jacob se lo dio en la mano, y en menos de un parpadeo Fátima y Alice se encontraban a su lado, observando con curiosidad.

_Esto tardara un poco…quizás…deban aprovechar y destrozar algunos cuantos mutantes ahora… ¡Por los infiernos, ¿Qué no tienen frío?_

Jacob y Fátima le miraron divertidos, y negaron con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Alice le explico que como lobos ellos tenían o debían de tener al menos, una temperatura muy alta, por lo que no les importaba estar en media tormenta con tan solo pantalones cortos, y en el caso de Fátima, una blusa rasgada sin mangas.

_Vale, bueno… si mi habilidad no falla, ese que está a punto de atacar a Mike es Bella, atenla y llévenla lejos, me tardare un minuto a lo mucho en solucionar esto, así que… traten de ganar tiempo_

Aclamo Ariadne con voz cansada, para después encaminarse hacia las sombras donde se perdió. Al mismo tiempo Fátima se había encargado de Bella, atándola con fuerza con una de las cadenas que traían los compañeros de Michael. Por su parte Jacob y Alice se dedicaron a destrozar a cuantos "mutantes" podían.

_Es como una pausa al juego ¿no?_

Aclamo Jacob con una sonrisa en los labios, Alice le miro por un momento y después respondió a la sonrisa.

_Algo así, Jacob… en verdad perdona por meterte en este lió_

_No es su culpa, es de ese maldito_

_Apúrense, pronto todo continuara_

Aclamo Fátima mientras se volvía en su forma lupina, Jacob asintió con la cabeza y dedico una cálida mirada a su ahora cuñada, ella le sonrío y después Jacob entro en fase, estaban a punto de lanzarse de nuevo al combate, cuando Alice rompió su concentración.

_¿Fátima?_

_¿Sí?_

Aclamo la ahora mitad lobo con una voz profunda. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alice, pero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar los miedos.

_¿Tú… eres mi hermana?_

El gigantesco licántropo de pelaje carmesí sonrío, y después negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo la decepción inundo los ojos dorados de la inmortal.

_He Alice, no te pongas así… _

_Estoy bien_

_Alice… quizás yo no sea… tu hermana… pero si lo fuera, déjame decirte que estaría orgullosa de ti, y te pediría perdón por dejarte con esos humanos_

Alice sonrío al escuchar la calidez de esas palabras, y con una sonrisa en los labios acaricio la enorme cabeza del licántropo, quien respondió con una lengüetada en el rostro. Jacob sonrío para sus adentros, y disimuladamente las observo, le parecía algo increíble que de entre todo ese caos, pudiera brotar algo tan bueno, a falta de palabras.

_¿Listas?_

Aclamo Jacob en tono burlón, Fátima y Alice asintieron al tiempo en que sus ojos se percataron de cómo todo se ponía en movimiento muy lentamente.

_Me he mordido la lengua muy duro por esa mentira…pero Alice, hermana…es necesario mantener algunas cosas en secreto_

Aclamo Fátima en sus adentros, para después lanzarse contra aquellos seres tan horrendos, acompañada por un valiente licántropo y su hermana, la pelea continuaba, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en laguna parte del mundo que llaman Arreint, Ariadne de Argamedon, una joven diablesa de ojos como zafiros y cabellos rojizos se dirigía a paso apretado hacia una enorme montaña. Allí también caía una lluvia, que más era tormenta, y el viento soplaba de forma violenta.

_Maldito viejo… ¿no podías vivir en un sitio menos complicado?_

Pensó en sus adentros mientras sus pies se movían con dificultad sobre las rocas, pero faltaba poco, o al menos eso esperaba.

_Solo resistan, solo resistan_

Ariadne se mordió la lengua tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, dejando de lado la preocupación, y sin más que pensar, apresuro sus pasos, a tal grado de ir corriendo contra la lluvia y el viento, para lograr terminar el infierno que Vircal había desatado, solo rogaba llegar lo suficientemente rápido.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29**_

_¡Alice!_

La voz de Fátima resonó por sobre la lluvia cuando vio con espanto como Alice era atacada de lleno por diez seres monstruosos, quiso saltar hacia ellos y ayudarle, pero unos tantos más se lo impedían.

Fue entonces cuando un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro salió de entre las sombras y fue en ayuda de la pequeña inmortal, quien casi de inmediato le reconoció, pues llevaba sobre el lomo a una hermosa joven de piel pálida y ojos chocolate.

_¿Nessie?_

_Hola tía, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, ahora… ¿Sam?_

El lobo asintió con la cabeza y después se lanzo a la batalla, igual que las vampirizas pues no tardaron en ser atacadas nuevamente.

_¿Y cómo se han metido en este lío?_

_Por tu madre_

_Valla… y yo que me he perdido la diversión_

Aclamo la joven de cabellos cobrizos mientras disfrutaba de la adrenalina descargada en el combate, por un momento Alice sopeso la idea de que tenían que alejarla un tiempo de Jacob. Un comportamiento tan temerario no era muy bueno, si de vampiros se trataba. No había pasado tanto tiempo, desde que llegaron Sam Uley y la joven Nessie, cuando Jacob noto su presencia, por lo que se apresuro a cruzar el campo de batalla.

_¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?_

_¿Jake?_

_Nessie, te dije que te quedaras en forks… ¡Sam!_

El gigantesco lobo negro soltó un rugido, estaban muy ocupados salvando sus vidas como para discutir de por qué había traído consigo a la chica. Sin más que rezongar Jacob se unió al combate cubriendo las espaldas se Sam, agradeciendo contar con todo un ejército de seres fantásticos en ese momento.

_Pero siguen llegando, no duraremos… ¡Ariadne Apresúrate!_

Aclamo Jacob en sus adentros al tiempo en que sentía como perdía la forma lupina, sin saber por qué un miedo desconocido y desenfrenado inundo su cuerpo, estaba expuesto, ¡vulnerable!

Jacob maldijo en sus adentros cuando vio en cámara lenta como uno de esos seres murciélago se lanzaba contra él, cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, ya que como estaba, seguramente le desollarían vivo. Pasaron los segundos, que en ese momento se hicieron eternos, pero no pasó nada, solo escucho un ruido sordo y después el estrepitoso sonido de la guerra lleno sus oídos.

_Mierda, ahora le debo una_

Aclamo Jacob sonriente mientras abría los ojos y veía a Edward Cullen sobre uno de aquellos seres extraño, le había salvado, valla suerte.

Edward se volvió hacia Jacob con una sonrisa cansada, y después salto hacia la muchedumbre perdiéndose en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces Jacob saco fuerzas de lo más recóndito se su ser y entro en fase, aun no era tiempo de rendirse.

En alguna parte muy lejos de la encarnizada lucha entre seres sobrenaturales, en aquel mundo extraño llamado Arreint, Ariadne de Argamedon, la joven diablesa de largos cabellos de fuego y ojos como mar caminaba con paso cansado hacia una pequeña casita de paja en lo que parecía lo más alto del mundo.

_Que ni el infierno es tanta tortura como llegar aquí… maldito viejo_

Aclamo Ariadne furiosa mientras sus ojos cansados se fijaban en la casa, entonces recordando la gravedad de su asunto, y de tiempo que había transcurrido –ya casi era hora de que el sol saliera- apresuro el paso, echando a correr en dirección a la casita de paja. Con gesto incrédulo Ariadne observo como un pequeño hombre de blancos cabellos le esperaba a la entrada de la casa, con una sonrisa en su amable rostro

_Maldito viejo… ¡Pudiste haberte acercado!_

Grito con furia Ariadne mientras reducía su velocidad, hasta que se detuvo en frente del viejo, que a pesar de tener sus ojos opacos y sus cabellos blancos no presentaba arrugas en el rostro, entonces este dio la vuelta y entro en su pequeña casa. Ariadne puso los ojos en blanco y espero por el viejo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_Venga, apresúrate…si esta guerra es alcanzada por los rayos del sol los humanos descubrirán nuestro mundo y una guerra entre reinos comenzara_

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y no había respuesta del anciano, Ariadne comenzaba a impacientarse, mientras en su mente se formaban las imágenes de los sucesos que estaban pasando y los que pasarían, sangre, dolor, grito y llanto, todo era un caos… con un fuerte suspiro Ariadne fijo los ojos en el cielo, todo estaba en calma, y despejado, las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer con la tenue luz del sol que poco a poco salía en el horizonte. Los minutos se le antojaron eternos mientras sus ojos examinaban el cielo, ausentes de todo, ya que en realidad se fijaban en la guerra que libraban sus…

_¿Conocidos?... ¿compañeros?... dios y mi padre saben que no hago esto, más que por obligación _

_Listo_

La suave pero firme voz del anciano saco a Ariadne de sus pensamientos, que de inmediato centro su atención en el.

El anciano no llevaba nada entre sus manos, pero una sonrisa tranquilizadora afloraba en su rostro; Ariadne le miro entre confundida y enfadada, temiendo que el viejo le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, se encamino decidida hacia él, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y estuvo a punto de abrir sus labios cuando el cielo se nublo, y una gigantesca nube negra se poso sobre ellos, de hecho, pareció cubrir todo el mundo.

_Mejor apresúrate, que cuando todo termine, el hibrido será perseguido_

_¿Qué hiciste?_

_Eso es un secreto, ahora solo ve_

Ariadne asintió y rápidamente echo a correr cuesta abajo, la verdad era que entendía muy poco, pero confiaba en el viejo, ya que no era la primera vez que había sacado a todo Arreint de problemas. No había pasado un segundo cuando salió del territorio del anciano, cuando abrió uno de esos extraños portales y apareció en el campo de combate, justo para quitarle de encima al mayor de los Cullen, un enorme ser mitad murciélago.

_Los más obscuros son los vulturi_

Aclamo con una sonrisa casual, el hermoso vampiro asintió y volvió a su tarea, Ariadne hizo lo mismo pensando en que era lo que el viejo había hecho, ¿y cuanto tiempo tardaría en funcionar?, todos estaban agotados, y aquellos seres de pesadilla seguían surgiendo de las sombras, por suerte ellos tenían de su lado más sombras, pero entonces esto sería una paradoja sin final, y tarde o temprano el brillo del sol descubriría todos sus secretos.

_Y de no ser así, ¿Cuántos días están dispuestos a continuar peleando?_

La pregunta golpeo a Ariadne como un gancho al hígado, conocía las habilidades de todos sus compañeros, eran poderosos, obstinados y valientes, pero… ¿podía comparar sus cualidades con las de aquellos seres que Viral había creado?, no, no podía, seguramente sería un error fatal el creer que aquellos seres duraran menos tiempo que ellos de pie, no, Vircal seguramente había pensado en ello mucho antes.

_El esperaba esta guerra, el espera que sigamos con la lucha hasta que nos agotemos y nos rindamos ante sus soldados, je, maldito bastardo_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30**_

La noche se desvanecía y todos los presentes en aquella guerra luchaban por mantenerse de pie, hasta que algo increíble ocurrió.

_Maldición_

La voz de Ariadne fue apagada por la multitud enardecida, cuando de repente miles de ojos carmesí se centraron en su persona. Por su brazo derecho, blanco como la nieve resbalaba la cálida sangre, su sangre.

_O no... Un momento... todos...están distraídos_

Sonrió ante tontamente ante la idea, pues sabía que eso solo podían ser malas noticias ¿o no? Los más cercanos se lanzaron contra ella, y como pudo los esquivo entonces escucho a sus espaldas el rugido de rabia de otros tantos.

_¡Cuidado!_

_Gracias Fátima_

Aclamo Ariadne después de ser salvada por la enorme loba de pelaje oscuro, entonces sin dar más explicación se lanzo hacia los arboles, hacia el bosque de donde todos habían salido, donde la noche aun era joven.

_¡Detengan a los vampiros, ya sé qué hacer con estos hombres murciélago!_

Nadie comprendió las palabras de Ariadne hasta que la mayoría de los seres murciélago se lanzaron tras ella, entonces lo comprendieron, su sangre era irresistible para los hematófagos, entonces deberían detener a los Vermuth y a los cullen, para eliminar solo a los mutantes.

A como pudo Fátima se las ingenio para detener a Jasper, Alice y a Edward, cayéndoles encima, y manteniéndose así para detenerles, no muy lejos de allí, Jacob y Sam uley se mantenían en posición defensiva, manteniendo a los Vermuth contra la casona de los cullen, pero había algo que estaba mal.

_Bella_

La voz de Edward sonó cansada, preocupada, muerta, y Fátima no pudo evitar mirarlo con preocupación, y una extraña emoción recorrió su cuerpo. La verdad inundo su ser al ver aquellos ojos topacio llenos de angustia, y la ira nublo sus ojos, los odiaba, aunque no debería pero lo hacía, odiaba aquellos que sentían lo que ella jamás podría.

_Edward_

Fue lo único que pudo decir, quería darle ánimos, consolarlo, o siquiera insultarlo, pero las emociones la mataban por dentro, entonces volvió la vista hacia la única razón de su vida, su supuesta hermana, a la que no pudo proteger...

_Alice... yo... _

No supo que decir o hacer, se mantuvo vacilante por unos momentos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Edward moverse bajo su pelambre, entonces se fijo al suelo, no podía dejar que arriesgaran sus vidas.

_No vamos a soportar más_

Aclamo Sam sacándola de sus pensamientos, Fátima asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia las sombras, esperando que Ariadne y los licántropos del reino de los lobos que la habían seguido acabaran con la pesadilla, y entonces el milagro surgió.

Las nubes se formaron sobre ellos, tapando el sol, y volviéndolo todo de un color gris, y la lluvia vino, pero no era una lluvia común, eran gotas de un color verdoso, y de un olor a menta, y de entre los árboles, donde estaban seguramente los seres murciélago, los lobos y la joven de Argamedon, se escucharon gemidos lastimeros, pero eran...de personas, de vampiros.

_He... ¡Vengan pronto!_

La suave voz de Ariadne se alzo por sobre la lluvia, y de pronto todos los lobos que se habían quedado a resguardar a los Vermuth y a los cullen se encaminaron en su dirección, seguidos por todos los vampiros, que esperaban impacientes la des transformación de aquellos seres.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jacob y Edward, quizás los más rápidos del grupo, o los más impacientes, quienes de inmediato buscaron entre los cuerpos al de la persona que amarían hasta el final de sus días. -pues si bien Jacob ama a nessie, nunca ha dejado de amar a Bella, siendo ella la madre de su amada, y la que le dio la vida-

_Bella_

Aclamaron al unisonó, felices por encontrarla. Se veía hermosa, sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo pálido como la nieve, con su rostro exhausto y sus abundantes pestañas oscuras sobre sus ojos cerrados con suavidad. Edward le tomo en brazos y le arropo con su camisa...

_Se ve mal_

Aclamo Jacob mientras observaba a Bella con el cariño propio de un hermano, Edward asintió con la cabeza para después depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de su amada.

_Ah el hechizo del viejo sirvió... todos se han vuelto normales_

_¿Todos?_

Pregunto Jacob mientras sus ojos oscuros se posaban en la hermosa figura de Ariadne, ella le respondió con una sonrisa cansada, y el correspondió.

_Valla susto nos has dado... ¿Cómo va la herida?_

_Sano rápido...cosas de demonios_

Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer empezaba a llevarse bien con la joven, y sin saber cómo, a sus espaldas llegaban varios jóvenes y jovencitas -seguramente los licántropos que acompañaban a Ricardo y a Michael- con mantos para los desnudos vampiros. Jacob soltó otro de sus chistes pesados.

_Como para hacer un cuadro al desnudo he_

_Si… ganarías millones_

Le respondió Ariadne con una sonrisa, Edward les bufo por lo bajo, pero le importaba más llevar a Bella a un sitio seguro, o mejor dicho a un sitio tranquilo, cuando de pronto algo pesado y duro como la roca se estampo contra él.

_¡Vircal!_

Grito Jacob al tiempo en que se lanzaba contra el agresor de Edward, pero este lo esquivo sin mayor problema.

_No voy a dejarlos ganar, Yo seré el nuevo rey de los vampiros… ¡el amo de todo!_

Aclamo fuera de si el poderoso vampiro mientras esquivaba los ataques de los presentes, era muy rápido como para asestarle un golpe. Entonces lo inesperado ocurrió. De entre las sombras bajo los árboles, un enorme lobo de color negro salto sobre la espalda de Vircal, ambos cayeron al suelo provocando el ruido de dos rocas al estrellarse entre sí, luego se escucho el grito de dolor del moribundo vampiro, y el aullido de furia y alegría del lobo que acababa de degollarle.

_Fátima_

Aclamo Edward en su asombro mientras la sangre brotaba frente a él como una imagen abstracta y retorcida, entonces los enorme ojos carmesí del lobo se fijaron en el, con un ansia de muerte.

_¡Edward!_

No supo quien le grito, ni quien fue quien quito de encima a la enorme bestia, que poco a poco se acercaba a su garganta.

_Fátima... ¿Qué diablos?_

Aclamo volviendo en sí, entonces lo comprendió, en una milésima de segundo lo había visto, los ojos dorados del enorme lobo negro que era Fátima se habían vuelto carmesís con la sangre de aquel vampiro, y luego ella se lanzo contra él, llevándolo al suelo yapartándolo de Bella, estuvo a punto de morderle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, cuando un enorme lobo blanco se lanzo contra el negro, salvándolo.

_¡Alto!_

Grito Edward al tiempo en que observaba a Jacob y a Michael clavando sus dientes en el cuerpo de Fátima, quien aún seguía como una enorme loba color negro, aullando de dolor con cada mordida que le asestaban en el lomo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Edward se lanzo contra Jacob y Michael deteniendo el ataque. Luego sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia Fátima quien ya había tomado su forma humana, no podía creerlo, ella estaba llorando.

_Perdón... yo... _

Aclamo Fátima con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, entonces vio que todos la miraban con miedo y sigilo. Sus ojos ahora carmesí se fijaron en el cuerpo de Alice, quien trato de acercársele, pero Jasper le detuvo entre sus brazos.

_Lo siento_

Las palabras de Fátima no fueron más que un susurro, y sin más se puso de pie y hecho a correr sin rumbo, lejos de las miradas ansiosas que le observaban con expectación. Corrió tan rápido que pronto llego al mar, pero no se detuvo, echo a correr más y ahora estaba nadando, en aguas frías, heladas, pero no tanto como ahora se sentía ella, había fallado, sus instintos, su rabia le había traicionado, y como resultado había traicionado también a Alice, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

_Fátima_

Susurro Alice mientras sus ojos seguían a Fátima, hasta que se perdió de su vista, después se volvió hacia Jasper, quien solo negó con la cabeza, ella quería ir tras ella, pero ¿Qué le diría?, no sabía, así que la dejo partir. A pocos metros de ella, se encontraba Edward, arrodillado en el suelo, observando ausente el camino que aquella joven había tomado, no sabía que había pasado, ni por qué lo ataco, solo sabía que no la odiaba, que de hecho había comenzado a quererla, y que la extrañaría

_Ella sigue siendo un experimento...es peligrosa_

La voz de Ariadne golpeo a Edward como un camión a toda velocidad, el se paro y le miro de forma desafiante.

_No es... peligrosa_

_Si lo es, y habrá que... neutralizarla_

_¡NO!_

_No sabes nada... joven vampiro_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, para después dar la vuelta y desaparecer entre el viento, por uno de esos extraños portales. Pronto le siguieron todos los que habían llegado en su ayuda, todos excepto tres personas, Mary Anne, la noble compañera de los Vermuth, Michael y el príncipe Zethafrous.

_Hay que ir por ella_

Aclamo Michael con un susurro de voz, entonces la voz de Zethafrous que sonaba tan fría y hostil como la de Ariadne hace unos momentos lo trajo a la realidad.

_Tendrán que eliminarla... si realmente le apreciamos, hay que dejarla ir_

_Ella no es una bestia_

_Ahora si_

Sentencio la suave voz de Mary Anne, mientras terminaba de revisar a los caídos vampiros recién destransformados. Luego se volvieron hacia los Cullen y sellando una nueva alianza y amistad, partieron de regreso a su mundo.

_Bueno... tendremos que apañárnoslas con los Vulturi_

Aclamo Carlisle ausente mientras observaba a Alice y a Edward, ambos estaban realmente dolidos por la ida de su inquilina, a quien ya habían empezado a apreciar.

_La vida no es siempre justa... y es necesario que ella se aleje, para poder vivir_

Ambos jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras de su padre, perdiendo sus miradas en el horizonte, no quedaba más que esperar a que los vulturis se repusieran y volvieran a Italia, esperar por el mejoramiento de Bella, y por noticias de Fátima, noticias que quizás nunca llegarían.


	31. Chapter 31

_**EL FINAL –Fátima Pov -**_

_No... _

Mi voz sonó débil, quizás por el cansancio, llevo alrededor de un mes sin probar bocado, y la verdad creo que no deseo comer, preferiría morir. Pero pocas veces la vida cumple nuestros deseos, recuerdo con debilidad que hace menos de una semana llegue a Europa, a Italia creo, me había decidido a dejarme morir de hambre, cuando una noche unos tipos listos habían tratado de propasarse, luche por no matarlos... pero falle, así que huí para no beber su sangre y luego me desmaye.

Ahora alguien me lleva en sus hombros, lo sé por la forma en que descansa mi cuerpo, ¡ah! su olor me recuerda tanto al de los Cullen.

Una mueca de dolor distorsiona mi rostro, no puedo evitar sentirme así después de todo lo que paso, recuerdo entonces a ese hermoso vampiro que robo mi corazón, Edward.

_Le has encontrado_

Esa voz, sonó tan familiar, alegre y compasiva…

Un momento conozco este olor.

Con dificultad alzo el rostro y abro los ojos, nada me es conocido, todo parece de la edad media, y está perfectamente adornado. Un hombre es el que me lleva en hombros, es alto y fornido, mucho diría yo, se ha detenido.

_Por favor denle algo de comer_

Esa hermosa voz... ¡Aro! La alegría no cabe en mí, y no sé por qué, sin saber cómo me muevo y bajo del alto hombre, que me mira extrañado, en fin no importa, corro hacia el vampiro que mostro cierto respeto hacia mi persona.

Y allí esta, sonriente y claramente complacido, me tiende la mano y yo la estrecho, ahora sabe cuánto he sufrido, y su rostro se torna en una mueca de angustia.

_Oh pequeña criatura, ¿No crees que sea una tontería el sufrir de ese modo, teniendo tu don?_

_No sé qué decir_

Y es la verdad, mi alma está destrozada al igual que mi corazón y mi mente suplica por un poco de piedad, de este mundo tan cruel, entonces él me abraza de una forma que nunca creí posible, con cariño, con respeto... como un padre.

_Quédate con nosotros... os aseguro que tus talentos serán bien valorados aquí _

Sin poder separarme —la verdad me hace falta algo de apoyo— aclamó con indecisión

_No puedo quedarme, además no veo la forma en que yo pueda servirte_

_Mi niña_

Su voz suena tan cordial, como si le hablara a un cachorrito, y su fría mano acaricia mis cabellos.

_Tu puedes cambiar de forma, y aprender cualquier don... además necesitas aprender a cazar...mírate nada más, tanto potencial...y tú no puedes usarlo_

_¿Y tu si?_

Ahora soné hostil, pero él no me suelta, de hecho me abraza con más fuerza y susurra a mi oído con una suavidad de ensueño.

_Quizás... dime, ¿Qué os parece ser parte de la familia Vulturi?_

_Parte de la corte_

_No, de la familia... tendrás tu lugar al lado mío, al de Marco y al de Cayo_

La sorpresa fue enorme, eso no lo esperaría ni en un millón de años, lo mire a los ojos buscando un atisbo de que estaba mintiéndome, pero no fue así, luego mire hacia atrás de Aro, y allí estaban sus hermanos, Marco y Cayo, sonriéndome, ¿Entonces era cierto?, no pude hacer más que abrazarlo de nuevo y asentir con la cabeza.

_Bienvenida...Fátima Vulturi_

Aclamo Marco, yo sonreí ante sus palabras, ahora empezaba una nueva vida, pues si era cierto que yo era un monstruo, prefería ser un monstruo en compañía, y sé que muy probablemente Alice me odie por esto y Edward desee matarme, pero no me importa, digo, es justo ya que yo hallé mi lugar en el mundo, y si debe ser este, pues lo acepto.

_¿Y crees que Jane me quiera enseñar su poder?...digo, practicarlo sobre mí de nuevo_

Aro sonrió como cual padre le sonríe a su hijo, acaricio mi cabeza con ternura y luego me dijo con júbilo.

_Impaciente e insaciable de saber, así me gusta... ¡claro que podrás aprender el don de Jane si así te place!, pero come antes algo_

_Yo... no sé como_

Aclame con timidez, pero era la verdad, nunca había mordió humanos. Los tres intimidantes vampiros rieron divertidos, y después de intercambiar unas miradas, me pidieron los acompañase...

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no me duele el recuerdo de aquel hermoso vampiro, Edward, ni el de mi hermana perdida a la que de nuevo tuve que dejar, pero ahora estoy con una nueva familia, mi familia.

La enorme capa de color negro que llevo es cálida, me pregunto ¿por qué los vampiros las diseñaron así si ellos no sienten?, como sea, eso no es algo que deba ocupar mi mente. En estos momentos Aro me ha pedido que ejecute a un traidor, escucho su caso sin ganas, ya sé que es culpable, mi habilidad de ver el futuro y leer el pensamiento es muy útil en estos casos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, tengo en mi haber casi todos los dones de los Vulturi, solo me falta el de Alec, bueno será para otro día.

_Culpable_

Susurro con frialdad mientras los ojos atemorizados del inmortal piden mi misericordia, pero no la tendrá, no puedo tenerla. La sangre de los inocentes me ha transformado, ya veo el mundo de una manera más sombría, más mecánica quizás, pero el entusiasmo de Aro me hace las cosas más sencillas, hasta tal grado que creo que me gusta esta vida.

Los huesos rotos...

El sonido de los huesos rotos me trae de nuevo a la realidad, tengo entre mis manos la cabeza del acusado, el hecho a la hoguera. Acabada mi labor me regreso a mi asiento, han colocado uno extra justo al lado de Aro, valla no creí que cumpliría su promesa de hacerme miembro de la familia, en fin, por el momento solo me queda esperar a que Heidi llegue con la comida, prometió traerme unos latinos, oh como adoro esa sangre...y su carne.

El simple recuerdo de mis colmillos adentrándose en la suave piel humana me hace agua la boca, deseo ya poder succionar ese liquido vital y saciar mi sed, para después desgarrar esa suave carne, y devorarla... mmm quizás esta vez le sazone.

_¡Fátima!_

La voz de mi padre, valla no creí considerarlo así, pero supongo que en parte lo es, me levanto con rapidez, pero sin parecer ansiosa, no se puede imaginar cuanto he aprendido de Marco y de Cayo. Me acerco con cautela, hoy Heidi ha traído un grupo variado.

_Bon apetit_

Susurra mi padre con un sonrisa en el rostro, yo le respondo con una sonrisa sutil, y utilizando mis poderes aprendidos, duermo a todos los humanos, prefiero comer sin tener que oír sus gritos. Me acerco a mi presa, un niño de no más de doce años, ¡ah bella carne virgen, sangre inocente!, clavo mis colmillos en su yugular, el aprieta mi cabeza como queriendo apartarme, se que le duele, pero ya no lo hará... en un segundo el niño cae muerto, y yo me alimento de su preciosa sangre, hasta dejarlo seco, limpio mis labios con un pañuelo y llevo el cuerpo hacia mis aposentos.

_¿Qué harás esta vez?_

Pregunta mi amable tío Marco, yo le sonrió

_Probare con comida latina... Arrachera_

_¿Arrachera?... _

_Valla lobita más simpática_

La voz de Jane llama mi atención, sigo sin agradarle, supongo que es por el claro favoritismo hacia mi persona por parte de Aro, bueno no importa.

_¿Los prefieres consientes?_

Ella escruta mi rostro, le sonrió, y por extraño que parezca ella corresponde.

_Por favor_

Su voz sonó a suplica, y no pude negarme, así que desperté a los humanos, todos están confundidos y aterrorizados. Pobres. Empiezan los gritos cuando yo salgo por la puerta de madera, me siento mareada, creo que aun no me acostumbro a tanta inhumanidad, sin más suelto el cadáver del niño, creo que esta noche saldré de Volterra a matar de forma brutal, necesito distracción.


End file.
